Rohniki & Nichiren
by Niitra
Summary: Collision course: this is a collab between me and Jericho, set in the Naruto universe 400 years after the Akatsuki era.
1. c1p1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, and I'm never going to imply that I do. But I do enjoy writing a few stories now and then based on the series to try to impress old men I sleep with. And partly because I'm waiting for the next episodes to come out, lol. Every chapter having Nichiren as main character is written by Outbreak.  
And, umm...:  
... Actually I don't have to explain, there's a certain someone I'm thinking of, one that moved from town... If you are reading this, then surely you'll figure. Just read on. (doubt you'll find the time but if you do, maybe you'll like it this time...)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**Lore from the past...- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_Konoha_

The Earth was shaken to it's core when the incidents regarding Akatsuki and the various tailed Chakra-demons laid siege upon the world. It was then the legendary Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, a titan amongst shinobi's put an end to everything that was evil.

Akatsuki was destroyed, the Chakra demons were banished away for eternity, peace and hope returned to everyone`s hearts again. Uzumaki Naruto had brought peace and justice to a war-infested world so it could be rebuilt in the memory of those who gave their life for what everybody wanted; a chance to live their life in peace and prosperity.

_The world_

Now, 400 years later: peace and prosperity is at it's peak. But that doesn't mean the hidden villages doesn't need ninjas. Ninjas have been used for countless generations and such a tradition were to be carried on.

Not much has happened in these 400 years when it comes to traditions and technology. shinobi are as they have always been; a tool of both war and peace. Thus, the Chuunin exam is coming up.

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 1; Rohniki's Chuunin exams pt.1 -**_  
__  
What always needs to be foretold_  
Meet Rohniki Katsuro, a leaf genin level ninja! While walking in his father's footsteps, he too wanted to become Hokage and avenge his loss. He grew up alone, but not without friends. His mental image of his father and mother never seemed to wither, despite the years gone by.

Because of losing his father he was once consumed by hatred, striving to become strong and fight evil without mercy and eventually track down the ones responsible. But, even if he had a darker past than most children he eventually discovered peace, sparks realization that too much time passed for him to investigate his father's death.

His goals changed to simply improve his abilities to protect the weak, and to conquer a beautiful woman's heart, a certain someone in his class that had yet to be able to talk to him, aside from looking while hiding in the shades.

Rohniki was a pretty cool fellow. Rohniki had long shoulder length brown hair, was naturally strong muscle-wise and at medium height and weight, having plenty of stamina. Smart, too, like his father. He had his own careless kinda style: no one could argue with black themes and funny t-shirts. He was on the top of his class with his grades.

_Aisu..._  
Aisu; he would be Rohniki's opponent in the exam. During the academy he was a burden to everyone, he was especially known of bullying a little kid from the neighborhood, living across the street. He seemed to dislike Rohniki a lot too, maybe because of his golden heart? He bullied, stole money, stole from stores and the kid, cursed and yelled at adults for nothing, always causing trouble wherever he went.

Rohniki and Aisu both nailed the first two parts of the Chuunin Exam. The real fighting remained, which everyone were eager to witness at the stadium!

Rohniki's golden heart allowed him to respect every fellow citizen, but when it came to Aisu's horrible behavior Rohniki never let him drag him down. No, he could go fuck himself. Rohniki had been training his ass off for this moment.

_- stadium, present time -_

Aisu felt confident in his own abilities (as usual if I may add). After all, he had many strong abilities in his arsenal, and he was itching to reveal them.

Rohniki was studying his opponent, it looked like Aisu was impatient judging by his facial expression.

Rohniki was prepared, he had to win. He couldn't let this arrogant rival of his to win. The audience went wild when Rohniki and Aisu first entered the stadium, but now as they waited there were utter silence. Everyone was so excited to watch this clash of two small titans.

Even the Hokage was shaking anxiously, staring wild at the two young warriors. He clutched his chair as if anger lit fire in his eyes. People in the crowds talked to one another, making bets on who's going to win.

A girl sitting in the second row looked sad staring at Rohniki. She was praying for him not to take too much injury from his fight.

And by that the examiner was done explaining the rules, and he immediately declared the fight as... Begun!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The fight!** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aisu started as predicted by everyone: he threw two spinning shuriken.  
Rohniki replied with complete honesty: ... That's just _**weak**_!

Rohniki, much to Aisu's surprise, just smacked away the first shuriken with his bare hand, as if he wasn't impressed at all, followed by quickly dropping to a crouching position to dodge the second one.

Rohniki's hand immediately started to bleed of the encounter with the sharp edged shuriken, but he was purposely cut: because after he dodged the second shuriken Rohniki slammed his bleeding hand to the ground, stating;

- **Kuchiose no jutsu** -

From inside a poof of smoke, a bird came speeding out towards a certain someone.

The Hokage: _What? Summoning at such a young age?  
_

Aisu Kinetsuwo pulled an invisible wire that he had previously attached to one of those shuriken before sending them off, causing it to hastily return, chasing the bird from behind.

The shuriken he withdrew sliced open a long line of streaming blood at the bird's left wing, altering it's direction to miss Aisu by inches as it fell.

The bird automatically disappeared using a reverse summoning, thus leaving behind a relatively big cloud of Chakra smoke.

Then suddenly, a Fuuma shuriken came speeding towards Aisu. It appeared from somewhere inside the bird's shadow using the Kage shuriken no jutsu; this was arranged in Rohniki's smoke screen when he summoned his bird, and this caught Aisu slightly off guard.

But possessing well trained reflexes, Aisu simply jumped over the Fuuma shuriken that Rohniki placed his bets on. Until...

****POOF****

The Fuuma shuriken transformed into a spinning Rohniki Kage Bunshin!  
The audience yelled out a synchronized "woaaaaah", and many where thinking to themselves: a good twist to one of Uzumaki Naruto's legendary moves.

The clone immediately launched a kunai Aisu's way, with an explosive tag attached to it for good measure.

Aisu got hit by the kunai in his back, he didn't have time to be anything other than target practice. The explosive note were still burning, a stressful situation! Aisu's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't comprehend how this was possible. Now everyone waited for the explosive tag to go off!

But this was to no avail; that stubborn Kinetsuwo clan member named Aisu was apparently just a water clone sending Rohniki half a smirk before transforming to water, canceling out the lit tag explosive by soaking it in the process. The real Aisu was nowhere to be seen.

One could hear the loud noise of disappointment coming from thousands watching, except for a girl hitting both knees at once in anger with her fists clenched; "damn it!".

Rohniki's Kage Bunshin was pondering where Aisu was located, as was the real Rohniki.

Aisu suddenly appeared silently behind Rohniki, who had now been standing there for quite a number of moments. Materializing from his water form, he picked up a kunai and swung it, aiming for one of Rohniki's vital organs with the intention to end this match quickly.

To the Hokage's shock Rohniki got hit, but he poofed away; this was a Kage Bunshin of his. _Pure luck!_

Aisu's mind: _Well of course, that's why he was just standing there for so long! He's very cautious, probably scared shitless that frightened girly bitch. I thought the other one over there was the clone but that's the REAL one, that's proven now._

Before Aisu could even think of attacking the Rohniki that previously role-played a Fuuma shuriken, Rohniki had just finished a short number of complex hand seals, telling the executing words of his spell;

**Binding Technique – Come Judgment.**

_My body... I-I can't... _Rohniki cutting him off:_ ...Move? In that case this paralysis technique works as planned.  
_

Black haired Kinetsuwo Aisu yelling back:_ Let me go you fucking coward! Afraid of me beating you? You can't win in an honorable way, is that how it works in your Katsuro clan of pussies?_

Katsuro Rohniki goes on, ignoring Aisu's words: _You are as strong as you are arrogant Aisu. You're using a complex fighting style. First off, you threw two shuriken lessening the odds of me thinking one could be wired. Then, when I was blinded by the summoning smoke screen, you created and swapped places with a water clone, hiding yourself underground. You even handed the wire over to your clone which proves your speed. Or am I wrong?  
_

Aisu responding: _Your analysis isn't wrong... It seems I underestimated you by a fraction but I won't make that mistake twice. Let's get serious!_

Rohniki: D_on't forget you're in a binding jutsu keeping your body locked to your current position. What you gonna do in a situation like this?_

**The power-obsessed Aisu's thoughts:** _He knows I use the Water style... But I don't know what kind of affinity he is using so I can't really formulate any good plan. He has so far not engaged in taijutsu and I don't even know why..._

**Rohniki's**** thoughts:** _Okay... He knows I can use shadow clones, and then there's that summoning I did. He uses the Water style... We haven't engaged in close combat yet... I wonder which one is strongest?_

**Aisu's thoughts reaches a conclusion:** _I could always try mindless water techniques to see what he does to counter-attack. I have a feeling I'm much better than him in ninjutsu, unless he's holding it as a trump card. Taijutsu is just a gamble. Yes, it is decided! And if all should fail, I can always use... It..._

**Rohniki's thoughts reaches a conclusion as well: **_Don't go decide hastily, he will be the one to make his move. Just react quickly!_

And suddenly;  
Aisu bent down in a defensive stance and started to exercise handseals at a very high speed... He had no intention of getting stopped!

Rohniki: What the... How can you move?  
Aisu: None of your business fuckface!

Meanwhile, Rohniki slipped into a fighting stance with a serious face. The moment Aisu was done he jumped high up in the air to launch it:

**Water master technique – Rising water dragon**

Water swirled around Aisu's body, swiftly increasing it's volume. Rohniki's facial expression was still serious, but his mouth opened up just a little bit. The audience was silent, watching in awe.

The amount of water continued to increase drastically. He had a sphere of water surrounding him that was bigger than the Hokage's stone face in the leaf mountain.

Rohniki: Okay! It might be hard countering that one.

Finally the dragon took it's form and a giant watery dragon head hurled itself towards Rohniki, who was still in his fighting stance. Aisu landed on the ground and commenced a fighting stance of his own as well, before he started running towards Rohniki.

Rohniki threw two kunais with explosive tags on them before he set off sprinting leaving behind a long trail of dust whirling up, heading towards Aisu who was approaching to greet him midway.

The dragon slowly shifted it's course to Rohniki's new location, and it got hit by the explosions. Water instead of flames went in all directions. It was as if it had started raining, and inside the rain Rohniki could be seen running, throwing one expo-tag after another every now and then to try to keep the water dragon at bay.

Rohniki jumped into a roundhouse kick but could only hit air as Aisu could be found sliding along the ground under him with the intention of taking away Rohniki's balance, aiming for his feet where they once was.

They bypassed without touching each other, ending up back to back. After a second Rohniki turned around having Aisu up and close once more. "Crap how should I stop that troublesome dragon... It's huge! And Aisu is trying to stress me!"

Aisu forced the sparring match to continue, both dealing out blows without really connecting. That is, until the power of survival instinct kicked in:

With all the strength he could muster, Rohniki rammed his fist straight through Aisu's blocking hands and hit him spot on. Aisu was forcefully sent backwards, skidding at first but he lost his balance after a few meters. As Aisu landed on the wet dirty ground, the water dragon crashed with mouth wide open into the ground just where Rohniki was standing.

It lost it's transformation upon contact and dead water flooded in every direction.  
The force and heavy pressure of the impact lowered the ground a little, making a crater with a huge radius. Waves crashed into the stadium walls. After about half a minute, the water slowly faded, getting sucked into the ground. Rohniki was lying in the center of the impact area, a bit bruised and battered by the force of the water.

Aisu rose up coming to view, soaked all over. He shook his head to get rid of some water and started walking towards where Rohniki was located. When he was close enough to be heard by his enemy, he spoke:

- _Damn nice hit! Don't dare underestimate my Water-based techniques. I've been raised by the best teacher and have trained my ass off to reach perfection. I'm going to become the next Hokage, and my Water jutsu will surpass the Second's. Noticed I didn't care if I got hit? That was because I have the ability to merge with water, like I did earlier when I took off your clone from behind, or even when you did that binding jutsu! Seeing I can merge with water means basically I can control my body at the molecular level, as most of the human body is made up of water. I simply shook off your binding __jutsu by moving myself a bit at the molecular level, I had plenty of time doing it while we were just standing around back __there..  
_  
Rohniki responded after wiping blood from his mouth:

- _I see... And if you refer to me punching your stomach back there, then yes, a nice hit indeed. I can see your torso got tore up from that one. Or if you were referring to that pansy water dragon of yours I didn't get a single fracture. I'll admit it hurts a bit though. I'll beat you and have you get what you deserve for being such a nuisance to everyone around you, no wonder you can't make friends to settle down with. You gotta change your attitude! No one's ever done you anything!  
__  
Aisu: Shut the fuck up! What do YOU know?_

Aisu readied himself, which Rohniki noticed. He decided to be the faster one so he got up, quickly folding his hands together. He decided to cast a genjutsu on Aisu, showing him a wall of flowers heading his way.

This took effect immediately. Aisu smirked at this, before saying out loud:  
_"That's funny! Running out of ideas, huh? As if canceling out a genjutsu is a problem. But instead I'll do it with this little jutsu of mine... __**Lightning element – killer current!**__"_

Current ran through his arm coming visible. He punched the ground. Current streamed along the ground through the water ramming an invisible Rohniki. (Invisible for Aisu, he was still in the genjutsu).

But now he came into view. Aisu watched Rohniki lying on the ground shaking, electricity sparked all over his body.

Rohniki: Bastard, I didn't see that one coming... You had an ace up your sleeve huh? Hiding Lightning as your element while using Water in advance... Having this whole area covered wet all over, there's no avoiding that lightning current unless I jumped. That's why you could hit the ground so calmly – you would hit your target no matter where I was located. Because of the pain I would cancel out the genjutsu right away.

Aisu: Correct. Up until now I didn't want to use it. But you disappoint me, I thought this fight would be harder! Give me some fun, Rohniki... You're stronger than this! There's just no way for one to be as good a rival as you, and not have mastered a single element: I don't see you using any. I have mastered two already, being the only genin in Konoha to have achieved this! Or are you saving your element as a trump card for the next match, if you should manage to beat me?

Rohniki replied with a hint of sarcasm: What are you talking about, just having some difficulty finding my Chakra profanity doesn't mean I'm going to lose. I've been faring well so far, don't you agree?

Aisu: ...Yeah?

Aisu punched the ground once more; this time Rohniki dodged the lightning jutsu with the replacement technique just barely in time, replacing himself with a wooden log produced from a nearby tree.

"Fucking monkey boy!"

By molding Chakra and spitting water bullets, Aisu crushed one tree after another but Rohniki was hard to hit, his speed was impressive. Even after having electric current fry his body he still could jump around like this.

But suddenly Rohniki was about to land on one of the tree logs; his body went right through it.  
He tripped on the ground, ashes whirled up in the air where the log once was. "Wait... Ashes?"  
Rohniki looked around him to see one tree after another instantly being transformed to trees of ashes before collapsing, as if they were instantly ignited by some invisible force.

Rohniki turned to look at Aisu to see if it was his doing. He was now staring at the devil's eye.

- Aisu's eye.

It was different, and creepy. Aisu stood there holding a weird seal with his hands and index finger extended.

Aisu: "This is my greatest strength! I'm bored of your monkey moves and this whole match altogether, it's just a waste of my time."  
Rohniki: "What the..."  
Aisu: "This is the _Right Eye _of the legendary_ Yamatz Kentogan!_

Aisu shouted that last part in anger, while Rohniki raised his left eyebrow. His right eye had half a blood-red line extending from the middle of his eyeball going to his right. His iris was colored icy blue. His whole eye was glowing. One could tell he was serious!

Rohniki thought to himself: _showing me your trump card already? You sure are impatient and short-tempered. But what __about those trees back there? Only thing I figure is if he can instantly ignite whatever he put his eyes on, without even touching it. That sounds like an ocular jutsu on par with the legendary Amaterasu..._

Aisu: don't you know how to proceed, huh? Basic attacks, what a joke! Don't you know anything else?  
Rohniki: joke yeah, sure I know how to proceed! By using _even more_ basic attacks of course, which you claim to be so weak! Here goes - **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!

From a poof of smoke, a clone appeared. First thing it did: flung a kunai at Aisu.  
Straight after throwing it, an explosion made the clone vanish. It left behind Chakra smoke in the mystery, and another mini-explosion that appeared midair close to Aisu deflected the soaring kunai just before it hit him; the kunai fell dead to the ground.

Aisu: It's no use.

Rohniki: what, how am I... What's with the ashes and explosions? And midair? How he deflected my kunai without touching it... The heck...

Aisu stood there, keeping his hands folded. All calm and laid back.

"Mortifying, eh? This eye of mine... It makes me able to control the molecular activity even at range, meaning I can raise and drop temperatures freely. For instance, I took care of your clones just now by instantly colliding high and low temperature, causing a very rapid expansion you may call an explosion. And those trees, I simply ignited them, turning them to ashes. Imagine how easy it is for me to kill you in a flash! ... You beginning to get a picture? Now give up, or lose your life – I don't care!"

Rohniki's left hand froze to ice at Aisu's mental command. By reaction he fell to one knee holding his arm, trying to ease the pain: his arm was completely covered in ice.

Aisu: I said GIVE UP!

This time Rohniki's right foot caught fire, flames appeared from nowhere crawling and burning it's way through his clothes. He fell on his back rolling on the ground desperately trying to both put out the flames and to hold in his screams of pain...

Aisu: Hey! Examiner, he's done for! GIVE UP ROHNIKI!

Rohniki slowly stood up after successfully killing the fire. He slammed his hand to the ground crushing the ice that was keeping his hand captive - now he could move it.

Rohniki replied his terror: Never!

With that single word yelled out, Rohniki stood up, quickly forming seals with his hands ignoring the immense pain.

"I'll show you my ultimate secret Aisu, cuz it seems I can't get past you without using it... You remember remarking that I haven't mastered my natural profanity yet, right? An element of nature?"

Aisu: Of course I remember saying that, so what about it?

"That's because I can't master one! ... I don't have any. When they took the paper test on me, nothing happened. There is a clan in the Leaf controlling shadows upon their free will. This is, well, the opposite. ...**I'll show you**!"

**Light element – divine bullet!**

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed once from Rohniki's location. Aisu was confused. He looked at Rohniki. Rohniki stood in a new stance of his.

Aisu was smiling – finally he made him become serious. But his smile quickly faded when signals entered his brain, telling him something was wrong. He looked down to see blood was pouring out from a hole in his chest, and out from the exit wound at his back.

After those slowly passing seconds, Aisu let out a low grunt before dropping to his knees coughing out blood.

"Seems to me like you're done for. Give it up, my Light-elemental Chakra abilities is invincible. I just shot a hole in your chest with concentrated light, puncturing both your lounges. You're dying... But you fought well, Aisu. I thank you for the fight."

"What the hell... Why am I lying here? He is the one that should have been... Lying here. He's the one that should have been killed off... By me!... But he defeated me so fast I... Didn't even... Comprehend..."

Rohniki called for the examiner to arrive, waving his hand at him. He quickly approached the scene.

(Aisu's mind is still able to process thought): ... Wait! I should have already been dead by now if he really punctured... W-wha... Is this just a genjutsu! I can feel life returning to me... Rohniki, for FUCKS SAKE now you've really done it!

Examiner closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them again:  
"Aisu Kinetsuwo is unable to fight. The winner of this match is; Rohn..."  
The examiner suddenly retreated after seeing something in the corner of his eye...

Aisu got up, screaming in anger!

Rohniki: Damn it Aisu, I was SO close! I thought you would be dumb enough to use half a second more before you realized it. Christ where did my luck go!

"Rohniki, is this funny to you? Friggin comedy show? ... No more warnings, I'll turn you to ashes right now! DIE!"

Aisu quickly made his seals again, opening his right eye to kill with, widening it while staring intensely at Rohniki.

"Secret jutsu... Yamatz Kentogan!"

Everyone covered their eyes to not see the tragedy that was coming.

The few that watched, could confirm Rohniki's figure got instantly transformed into ashes.

A girl in between the audience didn't see this, as she had her face buried in her hands. She didn't breath now.  
But the ashes peeled itself off, revealing an unharmed Rohniki, as if the ashes just put on a thin layer around his body for the wind and gravity to take off the moment later.

Aisu: ...The hell?

Rohniki started walking with a smirk towards Aisu, seeming unusually confident. Aisu did it once more with his eye consuming a lot of his Chakra in the process, but the same thing happened again. Ashes produced from nowhere blew off of Rohniki's body as he walked against his enemy.

He was coming closer and closer, walking faster and faster. Aisu decided to freeze Rohniki instead: this worked. But only for a second or two as Rohniki crushed the ice all with his own might, only to keep on walking.

"Aisu, you can't stop me, nor can you kill me. Your ability don't have a single effect on me. Remember I have the Light affinity, I can kill you whenever I want. You are the one that should give up!"

Aisu screaming: SHUT UP!

Aisu was getting stressed, he spat a huge water bullet and froze it to ice before impact. Rohniki crushed this flying boulder of ice with his bare fist. Aisu lost his balance of the mental stress.

"Damn it, I only have about 4% of my Chakra left, what's with this guy? WHY CAN'T HE JUST DIE?"

He felt as if he faced the very demon itself, and he didn't stride no more; he was jogging now! Time was running out! As a last resort he placed his hope on his lightning jutsu, streaming current along the watery ground.

When he did this, Rohniki jumped up in avoidance. While bringing his arms up in a protective X-shaped stance for the incoming attack, Aisu's panicking mind thought of three simple words as his eyes widened in shock: "... It can't be!"

"Too late!", yelled a flying Rohniki out right before he landed.

He had his heavy feet planted in the ground along with a downward punch, forcing it through Aisu's blocking hands once more, knocking him unconscious in the hit.

It ended, with Aisu lying on the ground not moving.

Inside Rohniki Katsuro's mind: _That went just fine. Not too much beating up as I wanted but a lot of "showing off abilities"-kinda match. I hope the elders liked this match though, I want to become a Chuunin... And I can still feel about 25% Chakra left inside me. All good!_

This time the examiner was granted another chance to complete his announcement:

- - - - **Winner of the first match... Rohniki Katsuro! - - - -**

Cheers erupted from every dark corner of the stadium where there were people watching. Rohniki was hailed for his victory, and the Hokage shared a smile of approval. The elders where nodding in agreement. A girl was also smiling with a tear falling down her cheek in joy and relief. Rohniki held up his hand and waved at the audience keeping it cool and affecting the crowd to roar even louder. With a happy face he felt he had come a long way in his adventure, chasing the title of Chuunin.

To be continued...


	2. c1p2

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 1; Rohniki's Chuunin exams pt.2 -**

___Foreword_  
Some time had now passed, giving the Chuunin exam participants time to recover from their previous matches. It was important everyone was at 100% for it to be as fair as possible. Rohniki was now back at the stadium to see how far he could get. Now, the semi-finals.

It was Rohniki's turn again, and he came in having the audience greeting him with cheers and expectations. He walked headed for the middle of the stadium field; his opponent in this match was already there waiting. Luckily for Rohniki, this wasn't a bad person he was up against this time. Quite laid-back, actually. His name was Hyoren, of the Nara clan.

While walking: "A Nara, eh? Cool! I know this guy... He has a good heart. Will be hard putting myself in a fight-to-kill mode with him... I don't know too much about his abilities though, guess I'll have to improvise."

Hyoren stood there with a couldn't-care-less look in his face. His focus swayed around the audience, he always seemed to be thinking about all kinds of stuff. He looked almost worried, but not necessarily about the match.

He was tall and thin, almost looking out of shape. But looks could be deceiving, Rohniki knew all to well. When Rohniki came close enough to stop, Hyoren's eyes landed on Rohniki, moving from his toes and slowly up to his face. As if he was scanning his gear. Maybe he admired his fine clothing?

Yeah, probably.

Before the examiner got the chance to speak, the opponent Hyoren decided to talk a little first:  
"Rohniki... I will hold no hard feelings. Let's battle it out and do our best to impress the adults observing us, and hopefully we'll both end up as Chuunins."

"Thank you Hyoren, and likewise. I'm eager to have a look at your abilities."

"Same to you. However, I'll have to give you a chance to give up right away, I have the higher odds of winning."

"How is that, Hyoren-san? Explain."

"Well, I tend to analyze everything. I watched your match with Aisu closely. You had a good plan although if he knew about your ability from the start, he would have probably won."

Smirking; "Hehe, maybe. So you figured it out?"

Hyoren calmly filled his lounges with oxygen, preparing to tell...  
"Yes. You are able to perform Chakra manipulation techniques, and your profanity points towards Earth. That wasn't hard to notice, but it may have been harder for Aisu to see... You lied to him many times."

"That's true, I don't care about anyone of his caliber so I did what I had to do to win in the best way possible, and he got what he deserved. But out of curiosity, tell me more of your findings."

Hyoren put his hands in his pockets.

"Very well. You mainly used basic techniques to preserve Chakra. And the moment before you got through Aisu's hands, you turned away when doing the seal to activate the earth skin hardening technique, creating a protective layer over your whole body without him seeing it, including your fists. You also sustained having the water dragon colliding at you; thanks to that armor-like Earth-technique of yours."

Rohniki demanded more explaining, feeling entertained by this: "go on, tell me about the genjutsu where I failed."

Hyoren answered after a slight pause: Yeah you probably cast that genjutsu on Aisu for an experiment to verify if it was possible to trick Aisu believing you had the Light affinity. After that, Aisu used lightning, which kinda beats earth, that's why it hurt you. When he forced you to give up, you simply played along with your armor skin. It was probably more concentrated than the trees when that happened. When Aisu used lightning at the end he almost had you, again because Lightning beats Earth. He figured it out at the end before you hit him unconscious. And this all tells me you have huge Chakra reserves being able to hold the technique for so long, even at the end when you knocked him out.

"Heheh, I think this will suffice. You're right in everything."

With a wink, Hyoren's attention swapped over to the examiner, giving him a signal that they both seemed to be ready to start. The examiner nodded, as did Rohniki.

**Let round two... Hyoren Nara versus Rohniki Katsuro... Begin.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **The fight!** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Both shinobi stood waiting for each other to do the first move, and the ones watching sat on the edges of their seats.

Hyoren extended his hand and spoke: Be my guest, Rohniki. I don't really know how to attack yet so I'll let you make the first move.

Rohniki: Me neither... Normally I'd plan ahead but I don't really know anything about your abilities. That's why I've decided to stay away from close combat during this match and rely on improvisation.

Hyoren: Good, I was worried of you going up close and using that troublesome hardened skin and land a hit on me, because I've decided to stay away from your face as well. Come on, we have to do our best, Rohniki. The audience is watching! I'll force you to start doing stuff!

Hyoren crouched down forming a hand-seal and holding it. _**Kage mane no jutsu**__! (Shadow bind technique!) _As he applied Chakra to it, his shadow started to stretch out, and in the blink of an eye it had already almost connected to Rohniki's shadow.

"Gah-what the hell! F-fast!"

Rohniki almost tripped as he jumped sideways on reflex, barely avoiding the shadow. As he landed he switched direction to increase the distance between them holding confusing movement, jumping two additional times before the shadow stopped. It was only half a meter away from Rohniki now. A kunai was dropped to mark the point.

Rohniki yelled out with a childish tune in his voice: I'll let you have it for scaring me, you bastard!

Hyoren just smiled, but it quickly faded at the glimpse of an incoming kunai. He deflected it in time, but along with it came a string leading to a smoke bomb.

It went off, covering Hyoren with smoke in the speed of a POOF. At that same time, Rohniki did a few hand seals to create a single _Earth-clone_ to swap with; _Earth style; Earth clone technique_! He hid the clone underground to have an ace later...

This was done while Hyoren was blinded in the smoke screen. But before Rohniki could say kawamiri, the stretching shadow was on it's move once more.

"This time you won't scare me Hyoren-san. I noticed at your last attempt that your shadow can only move a certain distance. It doesn't get ahead of this kunai!"

- "Heh! You sure of that?"

The shadow was as quick as the wind, speeding straight beside the kunai Rohniki dropped to mark the limit, and caught Rohniki by surprise. It's reach had increased! This time Rohniki was too confident in him being right.

... It connected!

- Damn! You got me, and at your s... What, I can't move my body... Is this the purpose of your shadow? No... Ah, I have to move the same way as you... Heh, there's so many weird jutsus in our village... I love it.

Hyoren: Having fun? ... Ey you shouldn't have let off that smoke bomb. It creates a shadow as the light struggles to pass through it. That shadow becomes my advantage, increasing my shadow's surface area.

Rohniki: Hm... I see... So that's how it works.

With a minor change of hand seal, Hyoren commanded his shadow to raise itself up from the ground: What the...?

Hyoren: My shadow doesn't necessarily follow the ground at all times, it can raise a little above it. But that's not it. You threw that smoke bomb for a reason, and there's recent changes in the dirt here in front of you. I have a suspicion to what you just did, knowing you like using shadow clones...

A **POOF** was heard from deep inside the ground just in front of where Rohniki was standing. Hyoren had let his shadow stab a hole in Rohniki's clone, while still having a firm grip on Rohniki's body, of course.

Hyoren started walking towards Rohniki, and at the same time, Rohniki was forced to walk towards Hyoren as well.

"I see... As long as we are linked, eh?"

Rohniki could feel Hyoren's power increase as they came closer to each other with the shadow bind active.

When standing two meters away, Hyoren put his hands together to form a seal Rohniki haven't seen before, then he aimed at Rohniki while holding the seal. At such a close distance, what sort of devastating jutsu was this, was all Rohniki could think of.

But before he got a chance to wonder what happened, it all went black.

"_**Secret technique - Mind over body!**_"

Rohniki had lost himself, and an inner voice was heard:

"I have now entered your mind for a limited amount of time! I am a heir not only to the Nara clan, but also to the Yamanaka. They have their famous Mind Transfer jutsu, which I improved into Mind over Body jutsu. I can take over other people's minds and control their bodies for a short while, can even have them talk at my mental command. All this without losing control of my main body. I will borrow your body for a moment to make you say you give up, thus having me win. I could of course beat you to a pulp but that's not my style, so... Here goes. Sorry."

Rohniki (controlled by Hyoren): Examiner! I don't want to fight anymore!

_Rohniki thinking: Crap! Make it in time!_

Rohniki (still controlled by Hyoren): I give...

At that he stopped. The audience screamed in awe! Rohniki's Earth clone stood behind Hyoren, poking him with a kunai, arriving at the last second to interrupt the process. Hyoren was forced to release his jutsu.

"Heh, good one... But not good enough!"

Then Hyoren quickly grabbed that clone with a shadow bind before he could react, without even turning around, then advancing to a _shadow neck choke jutsu_ while at the same time trying to grab a hold of Rohniki once more before he managed to use the opening to get away!

... But he wasn't that lucky.

The shadow swoop'd the ground where Rohniki was once standing, now his body was replaced by a wooden log produced from one of the trees; Rohniki made it just barely in time!

Now, there's some space between them.

Hyoren: Where did that clone come from? Did you hide two clones underground back there?

Rohniki: No, the "**poof**" you heard when stabbing the ground was my clone letting off a smoke bomb while hiding underground, but I didn't think I would need my clone so soon though... It was going to be my _trump card damn it!_

Along with those last words Rohniki let off a kunai with an explosion tag on it's tail. Immediately after sending it off, he also cast a genjutsu to try to hold him long enough to get hit by the projectile.

Hyoren thinking: _This uses a bit Chakra but... It's fine._

**Kage ninpou – pitch exchange jutsu!"**

Rohniki's enemy flashed once, right before the kunai hit his chest, followed by the explosion that covered his position. He had to take cover to avoid debris and dirt being blown in every direction. But when the smoke cleared and the dust settled down, Hyoren was still standing there as if nothing happened. Not even an injury, nothing. The exact same spot.

_B-but.. I hit him... Spot on..._

"I have been raised with the best of techniques from both the Nara and the Yamanaka, and furthermore I have strengthened my resistance to genjutsu. It won't work on me. Besides I have the ability to swap places with my shadow to avoid damage. You cannot win, Rohniki."

After that speech, Hyoren thought to himself: "Let's see... 85% Chakra left, all is well."

Rohniki thinking: He kinda talks too much... Well, so genjutsu doesn't work, and taijutsu is obviously a no-no. Ninjutsu? No I can't hit him... Christ, all I have to do is to do it better, that's all!

Hyoren – **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**  
- Three shadow clones appeared on the scene, lined up around Hyoren.

"Shadow clones eh? You're feeling confident, splitting your Chakra evenly among three clones, sure you wanna do that?"

Hyoren: Well, I have used shadow techniques all my life... A shadow clone is a basic these days, but it's a shadow technique. It comes natural cuz of it's origin, it doesn't require shadow users to split their Chakra evenly the way everyone else does it. We work our way around it, it's our specialty, it's just logical.

Rohniki spat out a childish reply: Did I hear taijutsu? Then taijutsu it is then, I'll show you who's stronger!  
By bringing his hands together to form a cross, Rohniki produced three clones himself to even out the playing field.

**Douton - bunshin no jutsu!**

Hyoren: still saving Chakra, eh? With Earth clones instead of Shadow clones? I don't blame you, wise decision. But you're only dragging it out...

Rohniki and his clones charged in after selecting one target each. After a few punches and kicks exchanged, Hyoren's shadow clones seemed to be too much to handle. Rohniki made up for it in the long run, but with struggle: if he didn't keep an eye out of Hyoren, his shadow could suddenly decide to grab a hold of him, and then it could very well be over.

In the midst of battle, the young Katsuro managed to sneak up on the real one from the side and land a hit on him directly but he poofed away; it was himself that had been tricked. Rohniki found that he lost two clones so he made two new ones to take over their places. Hyoren haven't lost any clones thus far, he had the upper hand.

Rohniki thinking: it's okay, I can do this. I've been cautious and saved a lot of Chakra... Let's see what happens if I send Chakra to my feet to increase my movement speed!

A trail of dust was left behind as Rohniki took off with speed of the wind! Hyoren felt something pass his left so he tried to turn around after the presence, but a hit connected on his opposite cheek. Hyoren disappeared from this. When he re-appeared he was quickly marked for more, as he was sent swinging around only to find that a knee was buried in his stomach. An elbow was forced into his back as well, but yet again he poofed away. He traded himself in with a clone once again and made two new ones straight after a clone of his was stabbed with a kunai; this was also Rohniki's doing.

Multiple hits continued chopping down Hyoren's defense, at the same time a desperate moving shadow was constantly being dodged and avoided. This confusing battle went on until Hyoren's clones were defeated. But the moment Hyoren was alone he spread his shadow multiple directions, which Rohniki dodged, to catch Rohniki's remaining clones off guard. He then made them throw their kunai at each other to poof away.

They both stopped for a moment to catch their breaths, resting their upper bodies on their knees while standing.

Hyoren: Seems like my clones were a tad stronger than yours, Rohniki! What do you have to say about that?  
Rohniki: That you're a poopy-head!

Hyoren just smiled... "How childish... I like him, he's a free spirit."

**Replacement technique!**

In an instant, Rohniki swapped places with a wooden log to get behind Hyoren, all in the blink of an eye! As soon as he was just a few meters behind Hyoren he performed six quick hand seals, stating:

**Earth element, flying stone boulder**!

At the same time, Hyoren had sent off a kunai heading for Rohniki, but was his aim becoming sluggish? The kunai landed between Rohniki's feet - "Near-miss! ... Gotta do better.".

Then, Rohniki's jutsu spawned a huge rock that tore itself free from the ground, only to hurl itself at Hyoren! As it was flying, it was kinda strange to observe such a huge rock move so fast.

Hyoren.: Oh yeah? **Kage ninpou... Dark portal**!

The Nara kid stretched his shadow to become wide and tall around his body to catch the incoming boulder of stone, and as he did, it went straight through his shadowy figure only to disappear. It didn't take Rohniki long to sense where it was heading: right behind him!

"But he didn't connect his sha... Damn, he's good, he did it partly through this regular kunai... If it was a Chakra-based metal he could've held me locked still. Well, you're reflecting my attack back at me, I'll complete the circle by sending it back to you again!"

The rock had gone into Hyoren's shadow and it now re-appeared behind Rohniki, "trolling" it's way out through his shadow.

Within a fraction of a second, Rohniki had bent down to dodge the assassinating rock and with the same maneuver he slammed both hands down: **Earth element; rising pillar!**

The huge rock went over his head, crashing at the newly spawned stone tower right after Rohniki bent down and rolled over to get away in the nick of time, dodging the falling rocks. The pillar became at least twenty meters tall before it slowly fell in Hyoren's direction due to the hit.

With sheer reflex from his arsenal of counterattacks, Nara responded: **Shadow art; left hand of darkness**.

This time, a big arm made of his very shadow itself arose from the ground to catch the falling pillar. Hyoren was strong, Rohniki thought to himself! But the pillar was tall and quite heavy... Was that okay?

The pillar slowed down, holding a threatening angle over Hyoren. Rohniki observed Hyoren's struggle while resting for a second, curious to how this would turn out.

Suddenly another shadowy arm pulled his leg, and Rohniki's body was tossed about only to land under the pillar. Hyoren had Rohniki trapped under it and he quickly got away as it fell. It was most certainly going to crush Rohniki at that pace!

Just right, the pillar collapsed on Rohniki full force!

When the dust settled, and the last rock stopped tumbling from the impact, Rohniki looked quite messed up under the rocks. To everyone's surprise, though, he moved.

He struggled, but got up slowly on his feet again, clearly injured but very much alive and pounding. He was bleeding everywhere, and anywhere there was skin visible, one could see large scratches and open wounds bleeding.

Rohniki was struggling to fill air in his lounges due to the immense pain. "Damn... I still haven't ...completely mastered my Earth element so I waste a lot... Good thing I still have... _that_..."

Hyoren: I see... You activated your skin armor at the very last moment... You're like me in many ways, Rohniki-kun!

"Like in the gay way? I'm flattered. But I'm pretty beat up so I'm impatient to get all this fighting over with, so I'll just go on with my... And you better believe me when I say this... "

... _**God mode**_**!**

Hyoren's mind, thinking, with a slight laugh: "... _God_ mode? What's that, he's transforming to Jesus now?"

Rohniki looked awfully confident in himself. Determined to win.

"Hmm... Something's off... He must have activated some kind of jutsu, but I don't know what it is or what it does... In such a situation, it is probably a last resort attack or something. Problem is; he never weaved any signs, and I don't sense anything, so he could just be bluffing. He may have cast this bluff to make me use MY trump card so that he could use HIS afterwards, and that's not a bad strategy. Because if I ignore his bluff I take the risk of walking into his trump card and maybe end up so badly injured that I've already lost. Man, how troublesome... He just forced me to play along... Indeed: we are alike. I would've done the same, but you thought of this idea first, Rohniki, so I'll play along. Although, I can only sense about 40% Chakra left in me, that's not much as my trump card uses a LOT... Let's gamble!"

Hyoren finally put his hands together, molding a tremendous amount of Chakra.

"30% Chakra in the layer of my being, controlled by my hands... And the last 10% in backup!"

Hyoren charged in at Rohniki with a smile, thinking: "heh... Who could've guessed I'd be so reckless as to charge in like an idiot, when he clearly is waiting for me? I have a feeling you're going to win this one Rohniki, despite the extreme danger of my jutsu... Oh well... Here goes. Let's see what happens."

He then yelled out: "Rohniki! This is my ultimate jutsu, and it requires a lot of Chakra of me! I have never used this against anyone live before, because I don't want to be feared as a monster! You probably won't survive this!"

"Yeah? In that case I'd better get some backup! -**Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!**" (mass shadow clone technique)

"Good, he's using shadow clones, which means he's using up his Chakra as well. Meaning, this is our last stand. Who will win, Rohniki? To be honest, I don't have a clue!"

An explosion spawned about ten shadow clones spread in front of Rohniki; now he could hold his ground for a while, he thought. Hyoren charged straight in and when he was in the center of the many clones, all of the clones drew kunai and prepared themselves to attack him.

No use in that; the Nara extended his shadow in multiple directions to simultaneously grab every single one of them on the run. He then yelled out:

**Kage ninpou – darkest end!**

Every shadow that Hyoren had connected with, exploded! He tore their shadows apart without a sound, further causing the clones' bodies themselves to be instantly ripped apart to fall like bags of blood. They all poofed away leaving behind Chakra smoke. Rohniki's eyes widened in shock by this devastating technique he just used...

Rohniki and many within the audience looked frozen in their state, many jaws dropped.

But Hyoren was still on the run, and before Rohniki managed to shake off the horrible sight to get back into fighting mode, Hyoren quickly got a hold of Rohniki's shadow, taking away his freedom to move himself. Hyoren came up close. He proceeded the execution... "**Kage ninpou...**"

Hyoren stared at Rohniki about one meter away as his technique was being executed. Rohniki still had a frightened, almost traumatized look on his face. Was he able to comprehend it at all? Hyoren felt bad for doing this, but the match forced him into this decision. And now it was his first time ever, to watch what would happen to a real person in real life where there was no Chakra smoke left after the disappearance, but a real corpse instead.

That's why he wanted to stay as close as one single meter away from Rohniki, to observe it all in full detail. Ugly or not.  
He finally fulfilled his sentence, whose pause seemed to last forever...** "... Darkest end."  
**  
Rohniki closed his eyes. It seemed like he had just given up at this point... But what could he do? Rohniki was trapped in the shadow bind technique, and he had no clones left, aside from being very low on Chakra.

_A bright light flashed once_. Rohniki then opened his eyes to stare at Hyoren. To Hyoren he looked like he was asking what he did wrong for it to end like this... As for the dangerous shadow-technique Hyoren had developed all by himself, he didn't care to show everyone how easy it could be taking one's life, how quickly a life and a battle could end if one had the key. It didn't matter now, his blood was making him too excited.

Hyoren found himself staring at the clouds... They were moving so slowly... So... At peace...

- The clouds... If only I could become a cloud at my free will... Then I would float around endlessly. I would stare down at the earth and it's citizens and animals during daytime, and observe the universe and all of it's stars and comets during the night, riding an endless flow through every obstacle in my way... And I would have long boring conversations with my neighbor-clouds around me. Ah... So quiet... So not troublesome... So relaxing... Wait, why am I staring at the skies? And what's that white thing... Is that... My _tooth_? My neck hurts... Is this something troublesome? Ouch... Hurts... Confusing...

Rohniki was holding his arm straight up over his head; he had just hammered Hyoren's jaw, with his concentrated high-density Earth armor active in his fist, in a very painful uppercut. He followed it up by punching Hyoren once more in his open chest; he was sent sailing across the field, skidding and eventually hitting the stadium wall in the far end.

... He made a large crack in it.

Rohniki carefully watched Hyoren: he fell down in a thud. Rohniki was panting for air although he didn't look so exhausted. But he soon dropped to both knees to rest. Ever since he had a tower collapse over him he felt broken all over. Luckily, he was not, just badly injured.

"I won...!"

Hyoren was lying on the ground. One could easily see this Nara clan member was not too used to feeling pain. At least, not pain at this level... His eagerness was all gone now. "Damn..."

The examiner arrived at the scene.

After checking on the both of them, he kept the silence a few seconds longer.

Rohniki let go of the flashbang-canister.

_**Winner of second match; semi-finals, the one that proceeds to the final match:  
... **__**Katsuro, Rohniki**__**.  
**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - To be continued...! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_


	3. c1p3

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 1; Rohniki's Chuunin exams pt.3 -**

___Nara Hyoren_  
The crowd went wild, they were chanting for Rohniki. He had just become a little star now in his village. But he walked over to Hyoren with his mind filled with slight concern. He was lying on his back. He was simply staring up at the skies, seemingly not exactly talkative for the time being...

Rohniki decided to speak to him:  
You are a very strong shinobi, Hyoren... Much stronger than I first anticipated. Your ability startled me at first, but after our first encounter I learned that your abilities gives for a lot of advantages against me. I thank you for the fight, Hyoren-kun.

Hyoren replied with a faint smile: Tell you what... That flash bomb you used at the end... You simply disconnected my shadow when my focus was elsewhere... And you gave me an uppercut with your armor skin right after you lured me to come up close... You're smarter than me. It's your day, friend. Let's meet again in more quiet circumstances...

- ... Yes, let's.

_**Next match, some time later**_  
Rohniki was the first to arrive this time, standing side by side waiting with the examiner. Everyone watching were waiting for Rohniki's opponent to arrive.

When he came into view, the audience started screaming and throwing things. Everyone hated this guy, because they had all witnessed his previous matches. He was brutal. Sure, it was allowed; they were all supposed to fight until the other was unable to go on. But seeing a young boy killing even some of his classmates with no hesitation whatsoever was perhaps too much to handle for this peaceful village of the hidden Leaf.

He was coming closer now. He had a very confident look in his face, showing no emotion nor interest. The large crowd erupted a hateful wave of booing, and an empty can of some sort of liquid smacked his head.

He didn't care.

"This is a tough opponent... Genjutsu will be useless against someone of his caliber... He'll just cancel it out anyway", Rohniki thought.

He shared intense blood lust in Rohniki's direction. It was apparent he held a grudge for what he did in his first match at this stadium, when he fought Aisu.

Rohniki: "He's a tough one alright... He's _Aisu's older brother_ after all, in retrospect the one I defeated in the first match..."

Examiner's short speech announced the start of the fight...

- Since I defeated his younger brother... I wonder, does that make him angry?

_**Let the final fight... This season's last fight... Rohniki Katsuro versus Aizen Kinetsuwo... Please begin.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Chuunin exam's final match!** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **  
**Aizen blurred away, no words spoken. He reappeared in front of Rohniki; he blocked Aizen's attack with ease; his left arm stopping Aizen's right fist.

A daimyo watching raised his eyebrow, the audience erupted a unified cheer. Aizen was fast, but Rohniki must've been training lately as well.

They stared at each other. Rohniki returned the cold gaze.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Aizen sent his foot in a sweeping motion against Rohniki's middle section; he blocked it with both hands, skidding half a meter from the great force!

An uppercut followed right after, Rohniki was mostly on the defensive so far, bending slightly backwards to dodge it.

Another fist aimed at his cheek was blocked barely. The next one Rohniki tried to block, but instead Aizen grabbed his arm to twist and hurl his body into the ground, face first into the dirt. While lying there, a mumbling voice responded as if talking with the soil:

_**Earth element – Body crusher!**_

A section of the ground where Aizen was standing somehow dropped before he could react: a deep hole was made to swallow his body whole. And gravity was a bitch.

- "S-shit!"

While still in hangtime, Aizen with his fast reflexes and athletic body, managed to twist his body to grab the edges in time.  
He looked down to watch the "well" start to close itself, although this happened slowly compared to Aizen's speed. He had plenty of time to pull himself up.

Rohniki had his observant eyes glued to Aizen ever since he got back up on his feet, whom started to form a sequence of hand-seals now.

While waiting, he crouched to find himself on the offensive for once, to weave signs himself, and he finished way before Aizen did; _Earth element – flying stone boulder._

With that, a huge rock arose from the ground and hurled itself towards Aizen._  
_  
At the same time, Aizen had made a grand total of fourteen hand-seals, and as he applied Chakra to the trigger, he revealed it's name:_  
__**Master technique – Mythical barrier**_

A strange, crystal-like sound pierced the atmosphere, and he stood there most confident adjusting his hair as the rock came flying in his direction.

Rohniki: Why is he just... He's not going to dodge it?

When it was about two meters away, Aizen extended his left arm; pointed at the rock. As he did so, it hit "something" in midair and broke into small pieces, the attack rendered ineffective.

Rohniki: An invisible wall, eh? One thing after another in this exam... In any case this is a good opportunity to show off the mastery of my Earth-ability to the people looking right now! Here goes - _**Earth element – Stone rain**__!_

More seals followed from Rohniki's hands: _**Earth element – Body crusher**__.___

And even more, apparently Rohniki wanted badly to damage him:_**Earth element – Armageddon**__.___

Hokage thinking: _this young shinobi has surely mastered his Chakra element all right... He far surpasses the expectations from a genin, that's for sure from the first fight..._  
_  
_Rohniki's first jutsu spawned multiple rocks in various sizes, some small and some big, to form a hovering sphere around Aizen.

- It was not hard to guess where those would be heading.

Aizen growled like a manic savage; _Bring it!, _while shaking his fists in sheer excitement!

Rohniki's enemy stood bare-handed. He relied on his jutsu to repel all sorts of attack. The hovering sphere of rocks compressed the circle, trying to crush what could be crushed. Rohniki witnessed deep cracking sounds as they broke into even smaller pieces fighting Aizen's shield, and one could see electric sparks all over, but Rohniki's attack stopped. Apparently his repellent shield possessed the greater strength to withstand the attack. Dust, sand and debris arose in clouds, forming a mist of it's own.

But then Rohniki made the second jutsu follow suit. The ground where Aizen stood crumbled like last time having him fall down directly into it, and it closed itself to crush him – this time almost instantly, because Rohniki had his Chakra streaming directly into the ground as a booster.

The ground was twisting and rearranging itself, and the third and final jutsu was the underline...

An earthquake changed the landscape even more just in case the previous attacks failed, by re-arranging the underground pressure, moving mud and raising the density to trap and strangle Aizen just in case he survived. Now dust and broken down stone particles made it hard to see anything.

Luckily the wind quickly carried the thick "mist" away...  
However, a voice of disappointment was heard from somewhere in the mist, in fake askance: IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?__

He had crawled up from a small hole leading to the surface...The dust had almost faded now, revealing an unharmed Aizen. He didn't have a single scratch on his skin. He blew dust of his shoulders.__

"What... None of my jutsus worked? ... Did he wrap his shield around his body?"  
  
Rohniki Katsuro's right hand went into his ninja pouch, hastily drawing both a shuriken and a kunai from the holster at the same time. These were sent flying at the unharmed ninja while Rohniki's keen eyes watched closely.

Aizen caught the kunai with his bare hand, he then bent down to dodge the following shuriken. While crouching, he sent the kunai in return. Rohniki simply leaned over to his left to avoid it, no sweat.

He then brought his hands together forming a well known seal: _**Kage bunshin no jutsu! **__(shadow clone technique)__  
_  
Three clones appeared, lined up around the young warrior. Meanwhile, Aizen decided to talk for a change...

"Whatever you try, it is pointless... Even if you manage to get through this jutsu, I'm still too much for you to handle."

Rohniki's sharp tongue spat out a quick reply: - _Hey, shut up. You don't know that yet! __**Kuchiose no jutsu! **__(summoning technique)_

A bird bigger than the one in the first exam, making him able to mount it, spawned between Rohniki's feet. At the same time, his clones surrounded Aizen's four cardinals.

Aizen spared Rohniki cold eyes as usual, looking awfully bored. As if he was already seeing the result in disappointment.

Rohniki: _I'm going to tear down that defense of yours, no matter what!_

Now his enemy was surrounded all right – one clone covering each of the four directions except in his front, that's where Rohniki himself would attack. But he was sitting on a bird, was he going to attack from on top of it?

Aizen thought to himself: "So... He's going to send them all in at once... I can just close my eyes and send a little more Chakra to strengthen my shield. He'll tire himself out soon... Heh, if you actually break my shield, I'll end you."

And in sync, everyone attacked!

From behind, a clone came flying with a cocked back fist of fury. Heading for his face was a big orange bird with Rohniki riding on top. From his left a shadow clone hurled several rocks in various sizes using Chakra. From his right two kunai and three shuriken came soaring, cutting through the air.

Aizen looked amused, and closed his eyes with a faint smile as they inched closer. He simply smirked with utmost confidence, perfectly re-creating an annoying type of response just like Uchiha Sasuke did, 400 years ago:

"hn!"

With that said, projectiles was deflected, rocks was smashed away, a clone disappeared leaving Chakra smoke behind, and the phoenix bird hit an invisible wall face first and vanished as well due to the damage taken.

The two remaining clones had Aizen caught between them, and they pulled a wire whose purpose was to wrap and lock the enemy. Instead an outward-extending force which could not be seen pushed the wire with a lot more force than human weight could stop, and the clones were sent sailing – they poofed away seconds later after hitting the ground from high drop.

At the same time, Aizen's eyes widened in shock at the sound and feel of crushed crystal, his shield being penetrated by the last Rohniki he just so happened to forget; a battle-roar was heard from behind him, higher up, closing in... Rohniki screamed his jutsu's name in midair with his hand extended in front of him aimed at the defenseless enemy: _**Rasengan!**__!_

Aizen glanced over his shoulder, at Rohniki whom was still in hang-time.

Rohniki landed with the attack thrusting forward, but in the very last moment Aizen had sidestepped to avoid the Rasengan in the nick of time. Before Rohniki could react to Aizen's swift movement, as he was still fighting his momentum, he felt a penetrating punch inside his back from behind, paralyzing him. High chirping sounds emitted... The wound felt deep!

Suddenly he felt something strike his leg as well, numbing it; Rohniki fell to his knees, but advancing to a roll-over to try to get away.

Aizen stared at Rohniki emotion-less, and so he told him the name of his jutsu: _**... Chidori.**_

Rohniki had gathered himself a little, finding that Aizen had just swiped his leg with the jutsu, making it hard for him to stand. He hit him in the back as well... He felt adrenaline pumping in his veins as he tried to calm his chaotic mind.

He was in deep shit.

Some of his organs was injured and the blood poured out of his wounds in currents... Time was running out...

Aizen stood before Rohniki, looking down at him: "The Rasengan of legend, huh? Well I know it's rival – Chidori. Unlike you, I have mastered Chidori... Your Rasengan is incomplete, it didn't have one third of the power it should have..."

Rohniki replied: "Heh, give me credit for crushing your shield... Now I can finally beat you up!"

Aizen: "... You can't, not in your current state! Look at you... You're bleeding, you will die of blood loss within few minutes... And you have a hard time breathing as well. Well if you want to die so badly, then allow me to give a helping hand to speed up the process..."

By that he grabbed Rohniki by the skull with the big palm of his. Rohniki grabbed his arm, struggling to get free but to no avail... Aizen's strength proved to be superior. Besides Rohniki had to use one of his hands to try to stop the blood flowing out of his wound. If he didn't, he could very well die of blood loss.

Aizen looked down at Rohniki and ignoring the pain Rohniki caused at his arm, basking in the awesomeness that was himself, before executing him brutally in front of everyone...

_**Chidori!**_

The piercing scream of pain echoed throughout the stadium. The electric sparks was visible and they erupted from all around Rohniki's head, down his arms and watching this execution brought shock to so many...

Due to the electricity, Rohniki was unable to keep pressure on his wound and more blood kept pouring out... He was dying already, he had lost so much blood now he would very soon pass out, then die...

What was going on?, people thought. Konoha's new hope and idol, to be ended like this?

When Aizen was done with what could be called slaughter, he kicked Rohniki in his face. He fell over to lie prostate on the ground; this boy was a mess, now close to dead!

Aizen examined the situation for a brief moment, before letting out a little disappointed grunt.

Aizen's little speech: _Strange... Every time I use Chidori in such a way, the victim dies. But this one here don't... And he should have been long gone from blood loss already... That's not possible, he's doing something, cutting off my Chakra or something... He's not just lucky, something's definitely fishy here..._

Young lad Rohniki... Was he still alive? He had his brains fried, literally...

Being wounded in his leg, a critical wound in his back as of which his blood kept pouring out of. Then his brain was done for. Dead or not, no-one knew for sure, but his body was shaking, still.

_A girl amidst the crowds watching sat crying in despair. Her dad held her firmly and tried to calm her..._

Aizen: J_ust __die already! Like everyone else! However, I used another maneuver to kill the other ones before you. I'll have to use it on you as well, stubborn as you are. So that I can finally watch you die! NOBODY survives a fight with ME!_

Complex hand-seals was performed, and for the audience watching doom's day coming to a close, it felt like forever.

Each heartbeat hurt. He had done well. Rohniki came far. Sooner or later, everyone would have to bite the dust! He would be remembered as a strong shinobi who chased his dream.

The Hokage: _Is he going to use another jutsu on Rohniki? But the match is already over! ... Well, he's __not__ going Chuunin, that much is for sure.  
_A random Jounin watching:_ How cruel..._  
A very young boy carrying the name Nichiren sat watching with fists clenched so hard he bled.  
A girl with tears streaming down her cheeks stood up, ready to jump down and attack Aizen, but her father managed to catch her hand to stop her. It wasn't her match. And this, sadly... Was just shinobi's fighting each other!_  
_  
While gritting his teeth in focus, Aizen let out a low grunt as he burnt away the rest of his Chakra in his main executional technique:

_**Lightning element – thunder strike!**_

Instantly, a giant arc flashed once along with a screechy sound! Every soul watching had to hide their eyes from the bright flash of light. A loud bouldering noise of an explosion came a few moments after in delay, and it sounded as if Rohniki's last scream of death could be heard somewhere within the chaos... The place where the arc struck swirled up dust and particles.

The explosion dug up a crater inside the vortex of flying soil. The rotating wind had to be seen to be believed...

The thunder strike went away though, as quickly as it came, and the winds were fading too...

Aizen slowly came into view standing right in front of the crater...

... No, wrong! As the dust settled, clearly this was _Rohniki!_

An ear-hurting unified "WHOA" erupted from the crowds and the Hokage smiled. Rohniki fell.

"How?"

One Chuunin stood next to his Jounin friend, asking him: _What the hell happened? _The Jounin deactivated his Buyakugan, telling him as he thought back...

**- **_**... Flashback ... -**_  
_**Lightning element – thunder strike!**_

Instantly, a giant arc flashed once along with a screechy sound! Every soul watching had to hide their eyes from the bright flash of light. As it instantly faded just as it first was created, a small light remained...

Just above Rohniki's head it could be seen. In the next moment Rohniki had jumped towards his enemy, with another familiar swirling sphere in his hand, but this one was white and bigger, and almost covered his hand completely.

When close enough, Rohniki swiped Aizen's face in a single motion, followed by a loud bouldering noise of an explosion that was triggered from the contact. Rohniki's scream came in delay. It all swirled up dust and particles from the soil in a huge vortex.

Aizen was sent flying – kinda like an arrow; one without trained eyes could not see a trail of said person before he appeared at the far end of the stadium, still flying! He tried to skid to a halt but to no avail.. He made a huge crack in the side of a tree, breaking off wood splints before hitting the concrete wall straight on having most of his bones crushed and grinded to mere powder from the merciless impact. His face was so damaged from the hit he hardly looked human.

As the explosion settled down, Rohniki dropped to his knees, then fell over to his side. He let his eyelids close themselves automatically; now he could finally take a break. He let go of his jutsu, and his bleeding started again. Around him foggy sounds of medic ninjas approaching could be heard rushing about, but these sounds gradually faded from his ears as he passed out due to loss of blood...

Rohniki smiled and let out a long out-drought sigh as he lost consciousness...

"... Hinaki... "

...

_Some time later_  
Rohniki woke up at the hospital and would make a relatively slow recovery, but he successfully graduated as a Chuunin.  
He had a good future ahead, any many ways to go... One of them leading to become known as the Last Spark.  
Now, another boy's chase for the title of Chuunin would occur a few years later, a boy whose name was _Nichiren_...

To be continued...


	4. c2p1

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 2; Nichiren's Chuunin exams pt.1 -**

_**Lore from the past, 400 years ago...**_  
Uchiha Sasuke... Konoha`s probably most famous renegade ninja. Right before Uzumaki Naruto was elected Hokage, Sasuke invaded Konoha with the sole purpose to destroy his child-hood

friend Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, being more or less no match for the ninja who was praised as the most powerful shinobi ever to live, was beaten with thousands of Konoha`s villagers as audience. There they witnessed Sasuke shrugging at the sight of Naruto standing victorius, begging the yellow-haired ninja to kill him to put him out of his misery. Naruto, as the legend he was, offered Sasuke a new start, free of all his undoings in the past and a Konoha he could call his home, despite of all the harm Sasuke had brought to the villagers of Konoha. Sasuke declined.. Replying he could never live with Naruto being a superior being. Sasuke left the village for good..never to be seen again..

But something unimaginable happened.. Sasuke`s battle with Naruto had a big impact on his heart. Sasuke who had always lived his life to kill his brother, to gain power, to gain a reputation as a superior ninja who didn't have to answer to anyone, remembered something from Naruto`s words.

Sasuke had a family once..he had a loving mother, a respected and noble father, even a brother who loved him. After 15 years of darkness, sadness and anger, Sasuke finally opened his eyes and had a different view on the world. That day Sasuke decided to live his life properly. Sasuke, now a new man found a small village outside Konoha, rarely visited by the other villagers. There he found love in a woman who orignially was from the Hidden Village of Grass named Oticho Shizana. They got married and bought a small field outside the small village. Sasuke lived happily there with his beloved for 1 year before his fatal illness caught him.

Same as with his brother, Uchiha Itachi, whom fell to the same illness as a result of the eye-techniques from years of combat, Sasuke suffered the same fate and died shortly after.

His wife, Shizana brought his corpse directly to Konoha`s Hokage Uzumaki Naruto knowing the Hokage would see to that Sasuke would be buried alongside his beloved parents.

A lost friend was finally found, and put to peace.

5 months after, Shizana gave birth to a healthy son and thus made Naruto his godfather. Naruto gave Shizana a big mansion to raise her and Sasuke`s son in peace as a gift to her in Sasuke`s memory, and granting her clan Oticho a noble name so they would have good chances of becoming a superior clan, Naruto sought out this idea in memory of Sasuke, since he always mentioned he wanted to ressurect his clan. This was the next best thing, and Naruto knew inside his heart Sasuke would have approved of this.

Sasuke..residing in the great heavens..had found total inner peace at last..praising his dear friend for his deeds.

And thus the Oticho clan was founded, a noble clan, a rightous clan, a clan to soon be filled with family members full of potential. As they hailed from the recently deceased Uchiha clan, they too had a Bloodline Limit similar to sharingan, but more powerful and improved since Oticho Shizana had a chakra-based type leaning towards the element of water. Since the Uchiha`s had always been fire-based it would seem it was a bad combination with the eye-teqhnique Sharingan. Since sending chakra to their eyes to activate Sharingan would eventually start to hurt since it was in fact fire to the eyes, it was no wonder it was dangerous to use the technique much. But since Shizana had a profanity towards water, the eyes would take much lighter upon the technique and thus could be used infinitively only limited by the users chakra. The first born son of Sasuke and Shizana indeed carried his mother`s profanity towards water, and his father`s ability awaken the legendary Sharingan.

And thus a new Bloodline Limit Clan was born into Konoha.

_Back to the present _

Not much has happened in theese 400 years, people are happy with the way things are. So shinobi are as they have always been, a tool of both war and peace. So thus the chuunin exam is coming up. The chuunin exam had always aided the Hokage and the jounins in selecting the most fitting ninja`s to rise to the rank of chuunin, and this year was abit special.

Konoha was noisy that day, everyone talked about the child from the Oticho clan, the most famous clan in Konoha.

He was the nr 1 rookie in his age-class, not very surprising at all would everyone reply if someone should ask. His presence in the tournement alone attracted people from all around the world coming to Konoha to catch a glimpse of the pride of the famous clan.

Konoha stadium..a clenodium of a building, everyone knew it, it was here the legendary Uzumaki Naruto fought his battles. It was a perfect scene for hopeful genin`s to clash in battle towards the chuunin title.

The day had arrived. Konoha stadium was filled with young, middle aged and old people, everyone having a good time experiencing genin`s from various village`s abilities.

8 genin`s had fought their heart out in 4 breathtaking battles, the moment everyone had waited for was finally at hand:

**Oticho Saruno**

The youngster of the noble Oticho clan entered the stage making the stadium explode in applause and cheers from a crowd filled with joy and expectations.

Saruno smirked at the crowd, lifting his right hand and waving his hand slowly at the crowd, being not very appreciative. Sadly the promising child from the noble family had grown arrogant and a little to confident in his abilities. Of course, he was a excellent ninja in every aspect of the art of shinobi, but that was also what he knew himself. With both hands in his pockets he asked the examineer if his opponent would come crawling forth soon.

A person, a boy, came walking slowly out from the door on the other side of the stadium. He had both arms hanging alongside his body, he had his eyes lowered, only looking as far ahead as he needed to walk without walking into something.  
He was slim..almost looking out of shape, his skin was pale, his hair big and messy, his clothes nothing spectacular, his eyes almost hidden due to his forehead protector. His opponent was fit, he had a confident look, both in his eyes and his body-language, always wearing the finest of clothes, the outcome of this battle seemed somewhat irrelevant to think about.

But who was this boy? Nobody really knew..nobody really wanted to know. 11 years ago a child suddenly appeared in the outskirts of Konoha, abandonded, not wearing a single thing in the cold rain. Some say he was the child of parents not able to care for him, some say he was the offspring of the forest gods, some even said he was reborn into this world from _**another dimension very different from the world they knew..**_

Nonetheless, one of Konoha`s elder men, who had like everyone else inherited Uzumaki Naruto`s will of caring for others took the child to his home, naming him **Nichiren**, which was another word for "Sent from a god" thinking it was very suitable since he believed the child was indeed sent from the God`s themselves.

The child lived to the age of 6 when the old man died of old age being left to his own. Nichiren was always alone, since he came to this world in a manner nobody could explain people feared him as an entity and not as a being. Nonetheless, people of the village started more and more to treat Nichiren as their like-minded thanks to Nichirens kind heart and a hard-working spirit, always helping out the elder in the neighborhood where the old man lived. Nichiren found harmony with the eldery people, feeling a reason to live again.

Nichiren, not knowing anything about himself, why he was here, why nobody else had a story like his, wanted to repay the kindness Konoha had treated him by training as a ninja from the age of 3 thus entering the academy at the age of 7.  
Nichiren always did his things in the shadow, only emerging from it when he had to, always did what he needed to and nothing more, thus making him a so called invincible character amongst the others students.

Allthough being known as a kind child with honest and hard-working actions according to the elders, Nichiren had a hard time making friends, the like-aged in Konoha thought of Nichiren as kind of special, and Nichiren was never given a chance to get to make friends with his fellow class-mates.

Nichiren, being the kind being he was, never wanted to bother anyone either so he continued training to be a ninja in his own way and always by himself. He was determined to repay Konoha in becoming a ninja who would gladly give his life for every single one of the villagers.

Nobody knew about his abilities, and judging from his appereance it was why nobody amongst the crowd gave him any chance of victory against the young star of the noble Oticho clan. A child whom had only trained with an old man would never stand a chance against a child who had been trained in a Bloodline Limit clan since the day of his birth.

Saruno: "Can we please get this over with, I`m tired of waiting for you to begin with and now the examineer is biding his time to, I'm getting dust on my new battle-gear, this place is disgusting. Why even bother to come here just to throw you out off this stadium?"

"I.I..I`m sorry Saruno-kun..I will do my best not to burden you more" Nichiren replied, admiring the sight of his strong opponent.

Examineer: "I think were just about ready, you guys already know the rules, so I will not bother explaining them again. Good luck to the both of you.

Now..

Please Start!"

_**The battle**_

"Good luck and forgive me for any injuries you may suffer from our encounter Saruno-kun" Nichiren said before commencing his battle-stance.

"Hmpf..as if you will be able to land a single scratch on me, dont think I will go easy on you just because youre an unknown loser, just dont go crying back to the tombstone of your so-called father when I have beaten you senseless".  
Nichiren felt disgusted by Saruno`s words, but was determined to not loose his cool and always remember what his father had taught him.

Nichiren had his eyes locked on Saruno, trying to determine his thoughts on how to move. Saruno didnt move at all, having a smile in his right mouth-cheek, feeling no pressure at all from the young shinobi in front of him.

All of a sudden Saruno appeared on the right, left and behind Nichiren, all three of them throwing a kunai towards him, Nichiren dodged all three by simply ducking only to realize a 4th Saruno appearing out of the ground, with a quick maneuver Nichiren succesfully dodged the charging fist from the ground only to recieve a direct hit in his face from a 5th Saruno.

Nichiren tumbled across the ground in the stadium, clearly shocked by what he just experienced. He wiped his face once before looking up to see Saruno smirking at him, he was standing in the excact same place as when the battle started, but now his Sharingan was activated. It was not rare that Oticho members would develop themselves to use first-stage Sharingan at Saruno`s age, but this boy had developed Sharingan at its 3rd stage already now.

"Mortifying arent they?" Saruno said.

"Wh..what is?" Nichiren stuttered..

"My eyes of course..with theese eyes I can easily detect your every move, from the tensions all over your body. And not only that, it also comes easy to look inside your chakra-tensions to see the electrical-charge formation in your head, meaning I can make a picture in my mind on what your thinking on doing next, thats why my fifth shadow replication knew which direction you were going to dodge to. The first attack is always fake, havent you learned anything at the academy?".

Nichiren`s heart started pumping a little faster, he was impressed, but not as much impressed as he was mortified, just like Saruno said.

"If youre starting to give up already, I probably shouldnt even mention I am able to keep up with my legendary grand-uncle Itachi when it comes to the speed of forming seals, your eyes wont be able to keep up with me when I make my moves, Im sure you have heard of him? Even the legendary copy ninja Hatake Kakashi couldnt even keep up with Itachi when it came to pure speed in seal-formations, thats why your never noticed my shadow-replications around you allthough you were staring at me from the start of the battle" Saruno proudly concluded.

Nichirens cheek was hurting..Saruno was an excellent taijitsu-ninja to boot, some would say he could even become a better taijitsu-ninja than the legendary Rock Lee, Saruno knew excactly where to land his hits, how hard and how fast to make the hit hurt the most.

"Oh come on..I`ve had 2 seconds of combat with you and youre already looking down on the ground like you are ready to give up?" Saruno shouted.

Amongst the audience people had already started to talk amongst them how it was all over, it was a battle becoming more and more destined towards one ending; Saruno standing victorious.

"Please forgive me Saruno-kun, I was just pondering on what to do next. However I will do my best not to make you wait any longer".

"Hmpf.." Saruno arrogantly mumbled.

"This is ridicoulus, I knew he was great but this is insane, what should I do, what CAN I do?". Nichiren thoughts raced through his head.

"There is nothing you can do" Saruno replied.

"You...you can read what Im thinking of this clearly?" Nichiren was rocked to his core..

"Like I said, theese eyes can tell me alot about you, I dont like to repeat myself. Give up, dont suffer uneccesary injuries, this is a battle you cant win you loser." Saruno said.

"I..I...I cant loose...having you as my opponent is my best chance to make the villagers accept me and acknowledge me for who I am..the two I faced in the preliminaries werent enough for them to open their eyes at me, but you, you as the great ninja you are will make them see what I am capable of" Nichiren replied with a smile.

"Stop talking fucking nonesense, thoose guys you met were the weakest in the academy, no wonder people didnt speak once about thoose battles, and furthermoore, you beating me is the biggest nonesense I have ever heard of. I will say this one final time, give up or I will make sure you reunite with the old geezer you call youre father!" Saruno shouted while pointing at Nichiren.

A half second after Saruno completed his last sentence Nichiren was up close and personal with a kunai in his hand at him, Saruno barely made it to block his attack with his kunai.

They were both trying to force each others kunai backwards, Nichiren`s tension and fear had vanished from his eyes and face, much to Saruno`s surprise.

"You are going to stop underestimating me, you are going to stop insulting my father and most important of all you are going to start having to get serious because I am now going to come at you with all my strength, I came here for one reason and that is to not give up on having everyone in this stadium acknowledging me and that includes you!"

Nichiren didnt stutter nor shake..his voice was low, yet still clear and determined. He was finally thinking clearly, knowing what to do.

Saruno was surprised, thus making him hesitate just enough for Nichiren to pull back his kunai making Saruno tilt abit forward, Nichiren made a quick maneuver and landed a hard kick in Saruno chest sending him 2 yards backwards. Nichiren drawed his breath, recommenced his battle-stance preparing his mind for what he was about to encounter.

Saruno coughed 2 times, before regaining his calm. "There will be no more talk, I`ll have youre life for that kick, prepare youreself" Saruno silently said before his battle-stance took form.

"Heh.." Nichiren chuckled. "I wont go down that easily" he said before making 5 seals and then shouting:

Ninja Art: Technique of Dreamstate jutsu!

"What the hell is this?" Saruno thought for himself. "His electrical waves in his head is completely different from before, the logicstics that determines his thoughts are all scrambled! I cant read this...I see..with this he takes away my ability to anticipate his every move, not bad, however; how can he fight in that state?" Saruno curiously observed Nichiren.

Nichiren looked like he was sleeping, his eyes was closed and his arms were hanging once more alongside his body, yet he was awake. Nichiren once again commenced a battle-stance, but different from the one he had the last 2 times, Saruno was getting stressed, he had never had to fight without his Sharingan-ability to read the opponents moves.

"He looks like a suiken user..the ultimate stance of Rock Lee, Ive had training against this, it wont be a problem" Saruno thought for himself once again feeling confident.

Saruno charged against Nichiren, with five shadow replications alongside him in the blink of an eye, Nichiren wasent moving.

One of Saruno`s replications landed a devestating kick at Nichirens ancle sending him vertical while the real Saruno shoulder charged Nichiren in the chest sending him flying.

Nichiren disappeared in a poof of smoke and before Saruno could say substitue-technique Nichiren had already killed of two of his replications before he planted his heel in the thirds face and his right arm sinking in the fourth`s throat.  
Saruno ignored everything and charged right in just to see Nichiren once again disappear and reappear 2 yards behind him making 6 seals and shouting: Fire Element: Grand Fireball jutsu! An immence boulder of fire headed rapidly towards Saruno, an explosion of fire followed and black smoke was everywhere in seconds.

Nichiren woke up from his dreamstate, searching for Saruno with his eyes thinking if he got him.

The fog lifted, and Nichiren could see a protective wall of water surrounding Saruno who wasent affected by the flames thanks to his protective water barrier.

"Not bad." Saruno said. "But still far from enough if you are to beat me!" Saruno shouted while forming 9 complex seals shouting: Water Element: Arrows of Devine Waters!

"I can easily control the density of the water in theese arrows, you best not underestimate their penetrating power, I can easily send theese through boulders should you consider hiding behind one."

Water shaped as arrows came as fast as gunshots towards Nichiren. Instead of going back into his dreamstate and dodge like Saruno first anticipated Nichiren substituted out of the way of the arrows and 5 yards behind where Saruno were standing making 4 seals shouting: Fire Element: Full Body Fire-shield followed by 2 more seals shouting: Fire Element: Nova-temperature!

Nichiren was engulfed in flames, the normal colour of flames are basically red and yellow, but theese flames were so hot and bright that he was like the sun itself.

Saruno grunted while turning around and sending more arrows towards Nichiren, they all hit him directly, but they had no effect, Saruno could confirm the arrows being vaporated before touching his body. Saruno cancelled his jutsu, and Nichiren flames vanished.

"Thoose arrows wont have an effect on me, I can raise the temperature on my flame shield to the surface heat of the sun" Nichiren told his opponent.

Saruno replied: "Interresting, it looks like you were speaking the truth about not going down that easily. But I am however eager to know where you have learned such outstanding abilites."

"The so-called old geezer you called my father taught me this..since my father is a direct descendant of Sarutobi Asuma and Huujy Kurenai` son he was able to teach me to use my chakra-profanity. Thats also the reason to my dreamstate technique, its a form of genjutsu used on the user itself." Nichiren was proud explaining how he got this strong.

"Interresting indeed.." Saruno replied..even the young star of the Oticho-clan was impressed of what he just heard.

"However, I will not underestimate you as you said" Saruno said before drawing his breath and forming 20 complex seals and shouting: Water Element: Swamp of the Underworld!

The ground became soggy, the air became foggy, the colours of the few trees changed to grey and Saruno and the rest of the stadium disappeared from Nichirens sight.

Nichiren quickly resumed his dreamstate technique, sending an extra amount of chakra to his five senses as he concentrated deep inside his mind.

The extreme water conditions had made the stadium a whole lot different, Nichiren was struggling to remain calm, and that was the signal Saruno needed to make his move. A kunai came flying towards Nichiren`s back, only to get dodged and grappled by Nichiren throwing it back the same way it came. Nichiren could hear Saruno chuckling..something was wrong.

Saruno confirmed that Nichiren couldnt sense Saruno`s presence, so thus Saruno knew Nichiren was truly blind. His jutsu was taking form, he made 10 springtraps for kunai and activated them all at once. Nichiren acted according to the sound of the whistling from the incoming kunai`s and was on his way to dodge when watery-roots came up from the soggy ground and grappled his legs making him unable to move. Nichiren evaporated the roots of water with fire jutsu and thus barely making it away before the kunai`s hit him. Thanks to his Sharingan, Saruno was observing the whole scenario through the thick fog, determening his next move.

Nichiren was struggling with keeping himself out of the soggy ground, even with precise chakra-control he was having a hard time keeping away from the soggy ground who was constantly moving as a result of Saruno`s technique. Saruno determined from what he saw Nichiren could very well survive and maybe even locate him if he continued this further more, thus forming 3 seals shouting: Ninja Art: Seeds of the underlings!

Nichiren noticed small seeds, millions of them popping out of the ground, and expanding at a rapid rate making them blossom into billions of flowers. He heard a hard wind incoming from Saruno`s second ninja art spell which sent all the flowers flying.

The flowers were everywhere, Nichiren couldnt see anything, and his other 4 senses got badly disturbed and this was enough for Saruno to determine this was a good opportunity to grapple Nichiren with water-roots before Nichiren could get adapted to the new environment.  
Nichiren didnt stand a chance to react when both his legs, half of his body was grappled, Saruno even made sure to catch Nichiren`s right arm to prevent him from using his troublesome fire-technique once again. Nichiren was stuck..  
The watery roots had a firm grip, only his left arm was loose, but that wasent enough to catch incoming water arrows or even kunai`s. Nichiren was engulfed in the chaos of all the flowers, the violent wind and the soaking sounds from the water in the ground, nonetheless he catched a glimpse of the sound when Saruno yelled out his attack:

Water Element: Arrows of Devine Waters!

An immense charge of chakra exploded inside Saruno resulting in 1000 arrows hovering all around Nichiren who had his eyes closed and his head lowered. He was almost totally engulfed in water, aswell as both his legs and his right arm dragged into the ground.

"It`s over" Saruno whispered before drawing his breath and making the command to send his arrows flying towards Nichiren.

The audience at the stadium gasped, they couldnt see much because of the fog but it was not hard to imagine where all thoose arrows were headed, everyone thought this was over.

The battle seemed indeed over, the arrows came roaring towards Nichiren before the whole stadium exploded in a burst of fire.

Saruno got sent flying backwards hitting the concrete wall hard and making a solid crack into it..the shockwave from the fire was immense..

Saruno, struggling to get back on all his four was shocked to witness the scene in front of him..

The fog was gone, the soggy waters in the ground was evaporated, the tree`s was burned away, the ground was burned down the sand.

In the middle of it all Nichiren stood staring at his opponent with a serious grim expression on his face..

Saruno stuttered: "This...this is impossible! How could you escape from that jutsu..?"

Nichiren slowly explained: "I dont need your eyes of insight to determine what youre strategy was..with your water technique to blind me from your presence I could only concentrate on not getting caught by thoose troublesome roots.  
I could have ignited myself and evaporated the place at that time but it would be a waste if I didnt hit you aswell with it, you would just start the technique again until I was worn out.  
However, when you sent in the flowers and used the wind to make them cover up my senses I instantly knew because of both the flowers and the wind as a booster my ignition would increase tenfold and thus hitting you no matter where you were hiding and thus weakening you enough preventing you from using that technique again.

Only thing that was guarenteed was that you were in the stadium, since you get disqualified if you leave it, that was good enough for me to know I would hit you aswell, thus weaking you, and I can determine you cant use a technique of that size anymore as i anticipated".

Saruno stood up shouting: "I saw you get caught in there, both your legs were caught, but more importantly, your right arm was engulfed by my roots aswell!".

Nichiren smiled and replied: "Its true that ninja`s that can use one-hand seals are rare, but for my father it was easy, and thus it was easy for him to learn me the technique. When you shouted out your activation of your technique, I determined out of the size of the chakra that was impossible to not notice that it was a finishing move and that you were sure that I was indeed caught, this made you at ease abit, and more than likely you closed youre eyes when concentrating on the execution of your technique, thats why you didnt notice my one-hand seal formations activating my technique"

"Fancy..I have to admit I'm impressed" Saruno replied. Saruno tried acting calm but the fact is he was deeply shocked since he had never fought an opponent this strong.

"You got me, my right side is rather burned, my clothes are all charred..but more importantly, I can easily see with theese eyes your chakra activity has dropped many notches. That move of yours, it seems it comes at a terrible prize, more than 75% of youre chakra is used up, to tell you the truth you were right about what you said, I can no longer perform techniques like I just did, but neither can you!" Saruno screamed while charging Nichiren.

Saruno made 4 shadow replications and charged in at Nichiren who had fallen into his dreamstate technique once more.

Saruno made two dual wielding swords of water in each of the 5 shadow replications hands and made the density in the water hard as diamond aswell as making arrows of water appearing now and then flying towards Nichiren. Chaos manifested as the 6 combatants battled one another.

Nichiren had activated his fire jutsu partially and made his fists and feet on fire with nova-temperature to counter the dreadful opponent. The swords and the arrows evaporated when hitting his fists or feet but if either of them hit his chest or head it would all be over.

Saruno coordinated his attacks well with the shadow replications well while Nichiren was struggling to keep up.

Nichiren killed of one of the shadow replications with a fist through its chest, and another one shortly after after succesfully kicking the shadow replication`s head off.

2 more was remaining, but the less shadow replications Saruno had to control the more he concentrated on the remaining ones, Nichiren started to look tired.

Saruno`s shadow replication penetrated Nichiren`s left thigh with his swords, sending Nichiren towards the ground slaying the shadow replication on the way down.

With Nichiren kneeling Saruno`s final shadow replication came charging in head and sword first swiping the sword across Nichiren`s chest before getting beheaded by the desperate ninja.

The shadow replications were defeated for now but while Nichiren was trying to regain himself from the last attack and the pain from the two hits Saruno was already commencing his final blow.

Saruno`s sword penetrated Nichiren`s chest and came out his back where 10 arrows had made their home at the same time...

Nichiren`s eyes were wide open and full of tears..blood was dripping from his mouth and cheek..his face expressed extreme pain..

His arms fell once more alongside his body..his tension in his body vanished..and he stared into Saruno`s eyes who actually had an apologizing look in them..

As Nichiren was kneeling in front of Saruno with blood dripping down on the ground from his chest and his mouth Saruno could see life was leaving Nichiren`s eyes..

"Nichiren..sorry it ended like this, but the outcome of this battle was as I said clear when I became your opponent." Saruno quietly said.

"Now die!"

Saruno shouted before twisting his sword feeling the spinal cord in Nichiren`s body crack..his eyes shaked in sheer pain..

Saruno pulled out his sword, making the arrows disappear and watched Nichiren fall to the ground in a pool of blood..

The body on the ground didnt move..it didnt breathe..the eyes were without expression..

Saruno`s Sharingan vanished from his eyes..his body trembled..he was all worn out.

"I was lucky I ended it right there, the use of the shadow replications with the water shaping and density has put me at my limit.."

"I never imagined he would be this strong..but now that he made me mad he was no match for me and 4 shadow replications all with a sharingan of their own..but then again, if the fight had continued much more he would maybe have gotten me, Im without a doubt at my limit. Where`s the examineer gone, I need him to confirm my vict..."

Saruno turned around looking for the examineer only to see a glowing red fist hit with brute force spot on in the middle of his face sending him crashing into the concrete wall.

Then followed 5 seals and a shout: Fire Element: Phoenix Fire!

Small rockets of fire came roaring towards Saruno who was still not recovered from the facial blow, all hitting him with sheer force sending him screaming again towards the concrete wall...

30 rockets of fire in total shattered the body of the youngster of the Oticho clan..he fell down on his bottom with his back up against the wall.

In front of him stood Nichiren...

Nichiren was breathing heavily..clearly all worn out from his technique..his chakra-pool was as close to empty as possible..

"My phoenix fire shatteres the surface-area of what it hits, the bones in your body is broken..you cant stand up anymore Saruno-kun."

Saruno`s body was indeed broken..his bones were broken..his skin burned..but still alive..

Saruno-kun stuttered: "H...ho...how...? I saw the life-energy itself leave youre eyes..I killed you..."

"Please take a closer look." Nichiren replied and pointed towards beside Saruno.

"I...it...it cant be!" Saruno shouted.."H..HOW?" Saruno was rocked to his core seeing the body of Nichiren disappearing in a poof of smoke..he had killed a shadow replication.

"Back when you trapped me in that water-technique and I released the fire technique to burn this whole place up I also made a shadow replication take my place right before the smoke lifted, just in case as a last resort if I was to not hit you with it. And then I hid under the ground concentrating only on maintaining the shadow replication. In combat with fighting alongside the clone its near impossible to maintain the clone upon inflicted damage on it, but when you concentrate all your chakra on one spesific clone and being left alone to do it, its quite easy maintaining the technique no matter what kind of injuries you inflict upon the clone. So basically I tired you out while waiting for an opportunity to present itself to settle the battle.

Like you said youreself, the first attack is always a fake."

"I...I cant...believe this.." Saruno was not himself..he had lost..he had lost to someone who was known as a nobody. He was disgusted by himself..he thought he had disgrased the name of his clan.

Saruno`s father alongside 3 medical ninja`s appeared. The medical ninja`s started right away to treat his most serious wounds while Saruno`s father Oticho Sorido kneeled by his son.

"My son, I saw what you were thinking, all you ever did was make your father and your family proud, what you did today was excactly that. I am proud to call you my son. This boy was indeed a strong opponent, one that will be feared in the future, and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Nichiren met Oticho Sorido`s admiring eyes and felt a feeling he had not felt since the days his father was alive.

He felt strong..he felt important..he felt acknowledged...There was finally someone who acknowledged his excistence.

Nichiren bowed at Oticho Sorido and Oticho Saruno, expressing his apology for the injuries he had caused Saruno and thanked him for the fight.

Saruno nodded, and Nichiren could see a faint smile in Saruno`s right mouth-cheek, feeling approval once more.

Nichiren felt a hand on his shoulder, the examineer smiled a him, announcing the winner of the fight:

The winner is : Nichiren!

The crowd exploded.

The elders were nodding in approval.

The adults were clapping and shouting.

The like aged girls were pointing and blushing.

The like aged boys were stretching their arms into the air cheering

All of them were smiling

Some of them were crying in joy

But not a single one of them were smiling with a tear in his eye as much as

_**Nichiren**_

**To be continued...**


	5. c2p2

******Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 2; Nichiren's Chuunin exams pt.2 -******

  
_Konoha..the Chuunin-exam_

People were still talking about Nichiren`s fight against the Oticho-child.. It was something they had never seen since the days of Naruto-sama himself and his like-aged 400 years ago.

2 months had passed. Daimyos, Lords and the Mizukage and Raikage themselves came to Konoha to bear witness to the semi-finals in the Chuunin Exam. Once more the hidden village was filled with men and women from all around the world to watch their hopes and dreams give everything they had to fullfill their desires.

Konoha Stadium was noisy..people were chatting, laughing and clapping, the first semi-final was over. The young boy from the Hidden Village of Mist stood victorious, seeming to be too much to handle for his opponent.

The stadium started to get more radiant, people were starting to get excited..the once unknown boy Nichiren was up next.

Nichiren had gotten a name for himself..

People recognized and acknowledged him..cheers were everywhere!

That is..if one looks away from the far south of the stadium where the villagers of Nichirens opponent was from. They were smirking and seeming strangely confident..

The Hidden Village of Earth...it was once a poor and weak village.

But something happened to that village some time ago.

The village gained a substancious amount of funds and thus power and prosperity was granted. Rumours has it they were the new home of a powerful shinobi with great financial power which turned out to be true according to the 9th.

Some even said they gained a sudden increase of power through research of ancient forbidden jutsus, but the Hidden Village of Earth had yet to show their power until this day.

**Heihachi Raido**

A stunning sight. The Hidden Village of Earth`s most promising entered the Stadium, the boy was 3 years older than Nichiren.

He was musculus and tall with a confident face to boot. His clothes were top notch, and his blade on his back was no less then spectacular. In his preliminary fights he had little problems with his opponents, hardly breaking a sweat defeating them, which was strange considering the level of his opponents.

The stadium exploded...Nichiren came out through the door from the far end. His appearance was usual, but with a significant difference:

He was smiling..his eyes were no longer locked onto the ground, he was looking far ahead of himself studying his opponent while slowly walking towards him. Nichiren felt strong, the audience surrounding him were all cheering at him, Nichiren felt once more the feeling of approval..nobody was going to stop him now.

With both combatants standing 2 feet staring at eachother the instructor entered the stage to explain the basics and getting ready to start the fight.

Nichiren bowed and said: "Raido-kun, its an honor to meet you, I have heard much about you and Im eager too see what you are good for, I hope I wont disappoint you."

Raido didnt move a muscle, nor did he blink or lift an eyebrow.

Nichiren studied his opponent, trying to figure out what he was thinking since he didnt say anything at all, this man was strange.

"Dont worry, the only way you will disappoint me is if you dont die, and I can promise you that you wont be able to stay alive if you insist on doing this."

Nichiren lowered his eyebrows, this man was indeed dangerous, Nichiren started to gather his thoughts and concentrate, his battle-stance was taking form.

"Then, if we are done chatting I will give the signal to start the match." the examiner proclaimed.

**"Let the second semi-final of the Chuunin Exam..**

**START!"**

The instant the examiner shouted start Raido was gone.

Nichiren`s pupils shrinked in shock, but even before he could think about looking around he felt a hard knock on his neck from the handle of Raido`s sword slamming him to the ground, a kick landed in Nichiren`s back a 1/4 second later sending him flying 10 yards towards the wall.

Nichiren was hurt, the handle of the sword wasent that bad but that kick was unreal. His opponent had a freakish strength.

Nichiren struggled to regain his senses only to be interrupted by the sight of Raido crouching next to him and in a split of a second he felt a knee in his forehead. Nichiren was once again down for the count and recieved yet another knee this time in his chest sending him flying once more.

Raido continued to deal heavy blows to Nichiren who was light years away from keeping up with Raido`s speed.

After about 30 seconds of shear slaughter Raido paused to observe the boy from The Hidden Village of Konoha.

"Seriously, if you cant dodge attacks of this caliber you shouldnt even be here." Raido stated.

Nichiren`s thoughts raced through his mind, what was going on? He had fought people in the preliminary`s with equal speed but back then he was able to keep up with them with fair ease.

Something was off...was this some kind of genjutsu..it couldnt be..Nichiren formed a seal and shouted "Release!".

"That wont do you much, but since I cant imagine you being more than a nuicance I will tell you. The reason you cant keep up with is not a genjutsu..Im halting the flow of chakra to your brain thus slowing your brain-waves. This will in turn affect your reflexes which in turn makes things such are your eyes and body-movement in basic to slow down a great deal. Im basically just attacking you with relative slow speed, but in your current state you are moving as fast as a turtle compared to my speed. Its okay for me to tell you, because you wont be able to defeat me unless you cancel out that jutsu, and that wont happen. Now yield or I will kill you!"

Nichiren finally came to his senses after that savage beating. He could hear the crowd screaming at him. Words like "What the hell!", "What are you doing?", "Is this for real?", "Is this all you can do?". People saw Nichiren getting beaten with just slow taijutsu..no wonder they thought he was talentless when they didnt know about the jutsu he was caught in. Nichiren felt disguisted by his weakness, feeling once more the pain he experienced in the past.

Nichiren stood up.

"You can forget about coming here and crush my dream..I will stop at nothing to become a great shinobi and serve this village. I will defeat you here and continue on my path to do just that!"

Raido smirked: "Foolish, what can you do, for me you are moving so slow its not even amusing..you will surely die here."

"Then come at me..if you dare." Nichiren said with a grim voice before making 4 seals shouting: Fire Element! Full body Fire Shield!

Raido paused. "Interresting, with that shield I wont be able to touch him, atleast not for a while, will be easy dodging him should he attack and since that jutsu probably uses alot of chakra I`ll kill him for sure when he runs out. Its like I told him, as long as he is under my jutsu he cant win this."

But Nichiren didnt attack..his hands were still touching eachother..he was molding chakra...A tremendous amount of chakra was filling up the stadium surrounding the young boy.

Suddenly he started making a grand total of 23 seals and shouted:

**Lightning Element: Needle of the Thunder God!**

A lightning bolt struck down from the clear blue sky striking the champion of the Earth-village in the head. Raido was deeply shaken from the impact of the bolt and lost his view on where he was for a split second, which was enough for Nichiren to be up close and personal dealing a heavy blow with his fire covered fist to Raido`s face sending him rattling across the stadium ground.

Raido was in shock..what happened? He looked up seeing Nichiren 20 yards ahead of him, panting and gasping for air.

"What the hell..how could I not see you coming, you shouldnt be able to move that fast!" Raido stuttered..

What was even more surprising to him was that his jutsu no longer felt present..he tried casting it over and over without luck.

"What the fuck is this..What have you done!"

Nichiren looked up, with tired eyes..

"If you are trying to cast that slow-down jutsu on me again and it doesnt work, then my theory was correct."

"What theory!" Raido screamed.

"Your jutsu, its most likely a chakra-transferring jutsu allowing the user to imprint his own chakra into his opponent, thus replacing the targets own chakra with yours. Thats how you halted it and controlled it upon your will. Only reason for me to conclude this is that you were attacking me with normal taijutsu-attacks, which was a needed action for you since most of your chakra was inside me. The only chakra you had left was the hardening of your skin which is an Earth-jutsu if im not mistaking, it would easily explain why your face isnt messed up after my direct hit with my fire fist."

"Very impressive..your the first to notice. But how could you cancel out that effect with just a lightning bolt,with lightning element which is superior to earth I can imagine but I SHOULD be able to cast it on you once more!"

Nichiren smiled...

"Wrong.

You wont ever be able to use that jutsu again, I have removed your ability to utilize that jutsu forever."

"What do you mean?" Raido stuttered...

"I am an expert in human anatomy, which chakra vessel surrounding your brains ability to cast a chakra-transfer I know easily where is. Therefore I used my fire shield to prevent you from attacking and thus used my thunder jutsu to strike you excactly there, severing the chakra vessels around your brains only spot which can cast a jutsu like that. With the chakra vessels severed, its like I said: You can never use it ever again."

Nichiren was relieved of getting rid of the jutsu, he felt more optimistic about the outcome of the fight, saying to Raido:

"The fight starts now, I will make you show me your real power and I will show you the true power of this Village`s student!

"However...Ive used up most of my chakra with that lightning jutsu..im not used to utilize it yet..If I had more time to develop it I could sever the whole brain but that would take an amount of chakra which nobody could possible have..even the amount of chakra I used at him now could only hit one given spot...even if I say im confident and will win against this guy I feel a whole lot less chakra inside me..." Nichiren thought...

"BASTARD! I will fucking murder you for stealing my jutsu! Youre quite right, from now on the fight starts for real!"

Raido came charging at Nichiren with a ferocious expression on his face, drawing his greatblade and swinging it with tremendous force at Nichiren.

Nichiren, who was still weak from using that huge lightning jutsu dodged the attack just barely while drawing a kunai to deflect the next attack.

Raido continued raging towards Nichiren swinging his greatblade wildly around him but with accuracy. Nichiren struggled to keep up feeling the force of his opponent slowly becoming too much for him to handle.

"This is bad..It was a big risk using the lightning jutsu, my body hurts all over. I have had too little time getting used to a jutsu using that much chakra while combining Lightning-element, I still need too much recovery time. But atleast Ive gotten rid of that troublesome jutsu of his, but I wonder if it came at a too high prize. I cant keep dodging him forever without countermeasures..but I cant mold chakra...atleast not now...I could use THAT but I need preparation time and by the looks of it he`s not in a mood to give me time enough...what should I do?"

A freakish crack interrupted the sounds of Raido`s blade swinging...

The back-side of his blade buried its-self into Nichirens back who was finally caught...Nichiren screamed out a painful roar falling to his knees on the ground before recieving Raido`s knee in his face leaping slightly up from the ground before hearing:

Earth Element: Hardening Technique!

Both Raido`s fist`s buried themselves into Nichirens chest sending the hero roaring backwards to the far end of the stadium hitting the wall with brute force...Konoha`s hope was down for the count..

Nichiren`s body shoke all over while he struggled to gather himself and look up...he noticed Raido`s skin was all grey..he had used a earth-based hardening jutsu making his skin-surface hard as rock..

Nichiren was hurt...multiple spots all over his body argued about who hurt the most..he tried getting back up on his feet but had a really hard time just trying to gather his view of where he was..

"My ribs are broken...3 on my right and 4 on my left side...my spinal cord is crooked and to boot I have no feeling in my left foot...this is bad...this isnt looking good...I can ignore pain to an extent..but this is more than half the pain Ive ever experienced...Theres nothing for it: Ive got no choice but to try and buy myself some time and use THAT!"

Nichiren`s eyes opened up...his eyebrows lowered..he was hurt, but he was focused...Raido noticed Nichiren`s confidence rising once more and charged towards him.

"Like I will let you!" Raido shouted while charging forward with his greatblade ready to execute his opponent and end the match.

Nichiren couldnt stand up, his left foot didnt work...he just tilted forward leaning towards his opponent sitting on his left leg...chakra sturred inside Nichiren...he had about 20% of it left, and he molded 15% of it sending it to his arms forming 3 seals and slamming his hands to the ground!:

Fire Element: Sonic Nova Burst!

Raido noticed the ground shook a tad before sinking rapidly into a pool of broken sand and rocks. Raido was stuck in the finest of quick-sand like mud which was roasting him alive.

"Impressive temperature..but my Earth-jutsu nullifies this heat!"

But Raido couldnt get loose..he was trapped up to his chest in sand, only his right arm was free.

"What the hell! Are you a earth user aswell!"

Nichiren replied: "No..didnt you learn anything at the academy? The greater the distance between warm and cold the more rapidly the differences will outbalance themselves. If I create a sudden increase of temperature-change through my nova heated explosion underground, the sand will melt in an instant making quicksand, and the coldness of the ground will chill it so rapidly it will cause the rocks and sand to bind themselves to eachother in almost an instant. Thus why you are stuck now."

Nichiren smiled..he was saved...for now...

He coughed blood..."I need to hurry, this is getting dangerous, its now or never!"

Raido chuckled: "Like this will be enough to hold me, I`ll be outta her in no time, and when I do I will fucking murder you!"

Raido started to twist around violently, he couldnt form any seals so he had to break his way out of the crystalized sand. But due to his raw strenght he would be out in a manner of seconds..

That was all Nichiren needed...

Nichiren was sitting at the same excact spot making seals, chakra started to manifest inside him. Fire started blossoming in the air surrounding the fallen boy from Konoha.

Soon a ball of fire had totally engulfed him, as seconds went the ball started getting brighter and brighter.

"What intense heat...what is he up to now? I could only sense a fragile amount of chakra inside him, where is he taking it from? I could charge in and crush him right now, but since I cant see what he`s doing in there it could be dangerous. It doesnt matter, in my stone form his fire cant hurt me at all, and Im nearly out, once I do Ill just wait him out and finish him off when that small amount of chakra is gone." Raido was confident in himself winning this match.

Raido was out of the hole, standing ready to face whatever Nichiren was planning to unleash on him, seemingly confident. The crowd started covering their faces, the rise in temperature was immense, it was like nothing they had seen before. Trees and bushes nearby smoldered from the shear heat coming from the dome of fire which was getting so hot it was white.

A sound emitted from inside the ball...the seals were complete. Raido lowered his cheek, smalling his eyes trying to see inside what was going on. The crowd waited in anticipation.

**Fire Element: The Fire God`s Anguish!**

A stunning sight...

The ball exploded sending fire everywhere inside the stadium..the ground was burning here and there...the stadium walls had become pitch-black...In the center stood Raido without moving a finger still trying to get a grip on what was going on. The smoke lifted, Raido`s eyes went wideopen in shear astonishment when he witnessed what had happened.

Nichiren. Hovering 2 feet above ground, his entire body was engulfed in white flames like a slim body armor. His hair had gotten longer, his body was thicker and his eyes were dark red.

A buldering dark voice broke the silence: **You tried breaking my dream not of your desire of doing good becoming a chuunin, but rather pleasuring yourself killing other genins.**

**Such behaviour is not welcome in Konoha, and I will defeat you here with all my force and relieve the world of Shinobi`s of your presence! **

**Behold!: The full force of the element of fire!**

In less than blink of an eye Nichiren was gone, Raido gasped as he lost focus of where Nichiren was.

A instant kick landed in Raido`s chest sending him flying upwards, less than a half second later he recieved a fist to his sidebones sending him flying once more. The heat of Nichiren`s attacks smoldered Raido`s clothing and started penetrating his stone protection. Nichiren continued battering his enemy over and over without Raido being able to counter any of his moves.

"This speed...this is...impossible...he shouldnt have even nearly enough chakra for attacks of this level...this cant be! Even through my stone form...this...hurts! And its starting to break up, Im not...getting any chance...to mold...chakra to repair...it!" Raido was struggling.

A loud crack sounded as Raido`s stone armor got smothered and every single stone peeled of him. Raido fell to the ground on his knees, looking up only to see the god like figurine ahead of him had landed and forming seals.

**Fire Element: Fire God`s Phoenix Fire!**

3 more seals followed:

**Fire Element: Fire God`s Grand Fireball!**

20 humungous rockets of fire roared towards Raido who looked down to the ground before all 20 made huge impacts on his body. Cracking sounds were everywhere. Half a second later a Grand Fireball 10 times as big as an ordinary fire element-one came bouldering towards him hitting him with a force seemingly without limits. The audience was almost caught in the blast had it not been for the Hokage`s water barrier surrounding them right before the blast.

Nichiren fell to the ground..his fire-powers were leaving him...face down he hit the ground lying without moving.

On the other side of the stadium Raido sat in a pile of rocks and bricks without moving..his cloth`s were all torn and charred..the genin of the Rock Village was defeated...

Seconds later Raido`s eyes opened like an explosion. He grinned and screamed out in pain and fury. He slowly got up on his feet shivering all over. One could see the rage in his eyes...Raido was berserking with anger. His left arm was broken, but his right arm started getting grey and the audience could clearly see his arm transforming into a dreadful stone spear.

Raido didnt speak..he started to walk towards Nichiren..seconds later he was walking fast, seconds later he was running and in matter of seconds more he was charging with everything he had left with a furious expression on his face.

Raido was going to end this once and for all while Nichiren was down.

Nichiren`s body was broken...there was nothing left that could function properly...Blood was everywhere, from his nose, his ears, his mouth and from multiple wounds on his body. Medical spesialists amongst the crowd put their hand to their mouth with a sad expression on their face..they knew Nichiren could no longer stand up.

The crowd started shouting and screaming, they could see the outcome of the battle and started panicing. Their beloved hero`s last seconds were ticking fast.

The crowd gasped...

Nichiren was back up on his feet...

He didnt look up...

He didnt shake...

All that was happening was the rising of his right arm...

Weird familiar sounds emitted from nowhere filling the stadium...

**CHIDORI!**

Nichiren`s eyes opened up...his eyebrows were lowered millimeters away from the top of his eyes...his teeth started showing...a couragous roar came out from the boy who started charging towards Raido without signs of him being affected by any injury...The crowd exploded in shear delight cheering the Hero of Konoha on as he plunged forward towards his enemy.

5 yards...

4 yards...

3 yards...

2 yards...

1 yard...The distance between the 2 warriors had vanished...both were up close and personal with eachother plunging their weapon towards the other before they crashed together in one final blow...

Both stood panting facing eachother...the crowd tried to figure out what the outcome was...

Raido fell to the ground...a fist-shaped hole went straight through his body where his heart should have been...life left his eyes and the Hidden Village of Rock`s most promising was defeated.

Nichiren stood alone in the stadium with his eyes straight forward locked on a fixed spot...nowhere...

Nichiren fell...darkness filled his sight...his thoughts were all scrambled...his body stopped every movement as he sank deeper inside himself lying on the ground...

Konoha...

2 months later...

Nichiren could hear strange noises...it was someone speaking...speaking of a story...

Nichiren struggled to open his eyes. He could just barely see his team-mates by his bed-side reading him a story.

Nichiren smiled before falling back to sleep.

A week later..

The Hokage`s Office...

"Im delighted you feel better Nichiren-kun..we were certain we had lost you. But thanks to our medical nin`s you were saved." The Hokage said, clearly pleased seeing Nichiren on his feet agian.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I am honored they worked hard on my behalf, and my apologies for showing you weakness in the exam..I understand fully your decision to leave me out of the Final because of my failure to recover in time for it. Rest assured I will work hard and do my best when you feel I deserve another opportunity for it."

The Hokage smiled at Nichiren...

"Nichiren-kun...Lots of things have been said about you, everything from failure to genius. I am deeply impressed by your abilites, I know you have been training hard, perfecting your every move and taking your jutsu far ways. Perfection is one thing, but what matters the most is your will to do whats important. And I believe your focus is only to do whats right for the love of your homeplace. That is not weakness...as long as you have this attitude in your heart your will can never wither. I have a strong suspicion on what went on after you released your fire jutsu, which proves just this theory.

To be blunt, every single ninja at the stadium, including myself sensed no chakra at all inside you...to boot every single bone in your body was broken according to the medical nin`s who rushed to your aid after you feinted. Care to explain me how you activated the Chidori in that situation aswell as running at that speed with a shattered body?"

Nichiren paused...staring out Hokage`s window thinking hard about what to say..he couldnt explain it..but suddenly he remembered everything and the answer was obvious:

"I heard the crowd screaming...I heard children crying...I heard people screaming get out of there...

I...

I made them worried...I worried our village`s beloved villagers...I wanted to protect their faith in us ninja`s who gladly put our lives on the line for them...

I felt revived...just for a split second I felt strong enough to get back up on my feet..after their cheers I felt even stronger and the Chidori was in my power to create once again.

The...the villagers faith filled my heart with reborn force to allow me to defeat my opponent...I cant explain it really". Nichiren was plundering it over and over.

"My theory was correct Nichiren-kun. Late is the hour of seeing such a boy like you. You possess the heart of a true follower of Konoha. Thus its no longer neccesary for me to

postpone this any longer" the Hokage proudly stated.

The Hokage`s doors opened, 5 Joounin`s entered the officer folding ranks around the Hokage.

"From this day forth, Nichiren: You will be attend the rank as chuunin! Bear this forehead protector with the outmost pride and may your heart for ever remain as it is" the Hokage pronounced.

_**Nichiren**_

**Chuunin of the Hidden Village of Konoha**

**To be continued...**


	6. c3

****

Rohniki & Nichiren

**- Chapter 3; A new power -**

"Well now, look at you! That forehead protector suits you quite well Nichiren-kun. Im glad they granted you the rank of Chuunin, it was well deserved. How are you feeling?"

Nichiren was drouvsy from sleeping, his eyes was fighting the bright light from the hospital-walls.

"Hey Saruno-kun, thank you I think its going better and better, I should be out of bed anytime now."

Though saying that Nichiren`s body hurt all over still after his fight in the chuunin exam semi final. It was unlike any injury he had substained before.

Yet Nichiren knew why he was in such pain, he tried convincing himself it was going to be okay, lying to himself about that this wasent a problem.

He knew very well what risks there were in using that jutsu...but he wanted to hear the medical-nins opinion first..

"Nichiren-kun? Whats the matter?" Kurotaiga asked. "You kinda fazed out there."

"Oh, sorry Kuro-chan, im just abit sleepy still, I havent slept very well since I got here."

"No wonder, the shape you were in when your last battle was over was horrible. You are lucky to be alive, if it wasent for the urgent medical attention you recieved you`d be long gone by now." Saruno concluded.

"But we will be on our way, Hokage-sama has given us a mission and we are set to meet at the gates in 10 minutes. Besides, you need rest still." Saruno said and smiled.

"Get well Nichiren-kun, dont rush anything, we will be waiting for you when you get out of here." Kurotaiga said and smiled happily towards Nichiren.

"Later buddy!" Saruno said on his way out.

Nichiren sat in his bed smiling.

He was feeling priviledged of being a member of team 11.

Oticho Saruno, the wonderchild from the Oticho-clan, the one that Nichiren defeated in the quarter finals in the chuunin-exam.

After his defeat in the chuunin exam the once arrogant Saruno redeemed his way of being and befriended Nichiren, accepting him as a ninja, but most as a friend who stood him close. In a short amount of time the two of them had learned much from eachother.

Saruno was originally on team 10, but a tragic incident in what was supposed to be a

relatively easy c-rank mission caused Saruno to be the only one to survive and come home. His responsible jouunin and his 2 fellow genins was killed by renegade ninjas who was initially attacking Saruno`s client. Thus Saruno was in need of a new team.

He was then transferred to team 11, in other words a new team was formed since the original number of teams was 10.

Hyuuga Kurotaiga - Descendant of Hyuuga Neji, the former head of the respected Hyuuga Clan. She was easily recognized as a fearsome combatant in the Hyuuga combat-arts, inheriting and using the Byuakugan at an early age similar to the legend that was Hyuuga Neji.

She was also a victim to having her former team depleted of members due to both the other genins resigning the life of a shinobi. So then she like Saruno got entered into team 11. Nichiren was in team 11 from the start since he wasent really accounted for when the teams were set up since he entered the acadamy at the latest of hours.

But all three was more than pleased with being a member of team 11. A deep respect for their fellow comrades lingered amongst them.

Nichiren just sat in his bed smiling..feeling his team-members coming to visit him and showing concern generated a warm feeling inside him.

The door opened up interrupting Nichiren`s thoughts.

In came the head of the medical ninja`s with a somewhat serious expression on his face.

"Nichiren-kun, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Im fine, a slight headache but its no biggie." Nichiren replied with a crooked smile.

"Im glad to hear that, you are recovering well. Your charts are looking quite good." the medical-nin declared.

"Im glad to hear that, thank you for your hard work." Nichiren replied with a smile.

"There is however something I need to make you aware of..." the medical-nin stated.

"When we got to you after the examineer proclaimed you winner you were in an awful shape. For starters every single bone in you body was shattered, not just broken but completely smashed. You are recovering very well at that front, but that is not the problem im afraid.."

"What are you getting at?" Nichiren asked while kind of knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Your chakra circulatory system is severly damaged. After you used that summoned fire technique your body was destroyed as a result of such a enormous force of power. At that state you would have been fine, but as I see it you were at 0% chakra at that time and still you managed to release a technique like the chidori which requires considerable amounts of chakra. The way I see it you should have been dead the second you even tried molding the chakra for it..its nothing more than a medical miracle that you sit here with your eyes opened here today Nichiren-kun." the medical-nin stuttered.

"What Im trying to say...your chakra circulatory system has suffered great deals of damage and your ability to mold chakra will be greatly reduced. Your body`s chakra vessels should be torn everywhere, but much to everyone`s surprised they arent, they are simply stretched and thinned out. To put it simply you will have trouble exceeling chakra enough to perform even the simplest of techniques."

"However the good news would be, if you could put it that way is that you could say your body`s state has been sent back to that of a newborn. You can continue your life as a shinobi, but your body needs years of training once more to be able to substain the straines of combat and techniques. But this means that if you try using thoose fire and lightning techniques you were using in the semi-final you will most likely die, it is way to early for you to be using techniques of that magnitude now."

"How you managed to learn such devastating techniques at your age is beyond mine and everyone else`s understanding, and I must insist on you unlearning what you have learned and find a new way of life as a shinobi. Please take this seriously or you will more than surely loose your ability to mold chakra, no less die." the medical-nin requested.

"I knew it..." Nichiren stuttered after a long pause.

"I learned the base of the techniques from my father..but when he died I was alone to train...I stubbornly trained every day, always believing there was room for improvement.

I was aware of the risks the techniques bore with them, but I never knew they would be this devastating."

I guess its what most people at my age think..that theese things doesnt happen to me.

But I do hear and understand what you are saying doc...Im glad you had some good news at all..and to be honest I was expecting you coming in here and declaring my life as a shinobi to be over...for that I thank you."

"I promise you I will do just as you say. I will find a new way to live as a shinobi, I will invent my own techniques and serve my beloved village the best way I know how!.

Nichiren`s eyes was wet..tears skipped down his chins..his worst fears didnt come true.

It was a day to celebrate, and normally Nichiren would grant himself a day off to relax and work on his impressions. But this was the first day of Nichiren`s remaining life, he was granted a new life, a second chance of becoming everything his father said he would eventually become.

"Im glad to hear you say that Nichiren-kun, may you have a swift recovery and I hope to see you training sometime soon. But remember, dont push yourself too much for the time being, okay?"

"I will doc, thank you very much for your time." Nichiren replied.

The door closed and Nichiren sat staring in his bed.

Nichiren didnt at all think off what he had lost...he thought only of what needed to be done to be able to catch up to Saruno and Kurotaiga.

Saruno and Kurotaiga thought of Nichiren as incredibly stubborn when it came to training and mastering various techniques. And Nichiren was determined to be just as stubborn as they thought him to be.

Stubborn in training himself up again, giving his body the time it needed to recover to what it once was.

_**6 months later..**_

In the outskirts of Konoha, Nichiren stood panting while leaning on one of the 3 logs at the training field.

The logs had fresh marks on them from punches and kicks. Sweat was dripping from Nichirens forehead onto the ground.

"Remarkable, after all theese months it does feel like Im molding chakra for the very first time..but I can feel improvement for each passing day. Ive managed to complete the simplest techniques but im guessing its gonna take some time

before I can work on my element-techniques again. Man this is frustrating..but I wont break my promise to Saruno-kun and Kuro-chan. I promised them both I would catch up to them and join team 11 once more, but that I wouldnt overdo anything.

Speaking of which, they`ve been gone a long time now. If Im not entirely mistaking they`ve been away for a month or something now."

Nichiren smiled..remembering Saruno`s words before they left Konoha: "Wait for us Nichiren-kun, when we get back I`ll teach you some techniques that will fit your training program."

"Its still weird for me hearing Saruno being so kind..I hated him right from the start when we met in the exams..but that he would change so much after our fight still astonishes me.

Why care about someone whos been injured like this like me? I dont know..its most likely that Ive never had any friends like him before, but its a little dubious anyways. Still Im looking forward to see the..."

Nichiren`s thoughts got interrupted as wires surrounded his body trapping him where he was standing.

He fell down to his knees with his arms strapped tightly to his body, when he looked up he saw a strangely looking guy in a black coat forming seals.

"Reverse summoning technique!"

For a brief moment everything around Nichiren was pitch-black before the area around him appeared once more, but he was now at a total different place.

From the looks of it he was outside a mansion in a forest somewhere. He saw once more the strange guy in the coat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Nichiren asked with a serious low voice.

"Keep your mouth shut boy, theres no need for you to know. Theres nobody around to hear you so save your breath."

Nichiren closed his eyes, concentrated a little bit and 3 seconds later he was free of the wires.

"Answer my questions old man." Nichiren demanded while standing up closing his fists.

"Hey hey, now whats this? A boy who knows how to untie knots of that caliber with a mere ninja technique? Its been a long time since Ive snagged someone who knows such a thing."

"Snagged? What are you talking about? Whats this about?" Nichiren asked anticipating the old man`s answer.

"Im not obligated in any way to let you know anything, guess Im gonna have to knock some senses into you so you become abit more easygoing." The old man said before making 5 seals.

"Earth Element - Sand Pillars!"

Spears came shooting out from the ground around Nichiren having a steady course to his body.

Nichiren made a relative easy jumping maneuver right up avoiding the spears succesfully only to realize hearing the old man making new seals.

"Wind Element - Sickling winds!"

A powerful guff of wind hit Nichiren spot on who was still hovering in mid air which sent him flying through the air and crashing into the nearest tree.

A loud thud sounded as Nichiren hit the tree. Branches breaking could be heard on Nichirens way down before hitting the ground hard on his side.

"Pff..way to easy. If thats all it took you shouldnt be worth keeping around. Still I might have some use for you.

Nichiren was hurt..he was already fatigued from the strains of training..his chakra system hurt all over. He was in no condition to fight while he was so emptied for chakra.

Darkness filled Nichiren`s eyes as he passed out lying under the tree...

Nichiren felt a hand slapping his chin.

"Oy mate! Get a hold of yourself! Are you awake?" a voice sounded.

Nichiren opened up his eyes, noticing he was behind bars in a small cell.

"Ah so you are finally awake?" a man in a cell beside Nichiren`s said.

"Yeah..Im up, but where am I?" Nichiren replied with a question.

"You are far ways underground in the country of vegetables. Seems you have gotten youreself a nice cell alongside the rest of us."

"The rest of you?" Nichiren wondered before noticing several cells surrounding his own one.

It was a huge room which was slightly belightened, Nichiren could count somewhere around 20 cells in total around him, each one containing one or two inhabitants.

"Yeah well we are quite alot of people down here. Some of us have been here for several years.."

"Why are you guys being imprisoned here?" Nichiren asked.

"Hmm..thats a good question indeed..but from what we know it seems all of us have special powers unique to this world that our Warden are collecting."

"Warden? Collecting?" Nichiren was getting stressed out.

"Yup..noone of us have actually seen anything more than this but the few of us that came back from his laboratory could confirm him using some strange transfer-technique to steal chakra and that particular technique from the victim.

It doesnt seem like people are meant to survive it since thoose who came back could confirm he failed in getting their technique. Except from being battered and bruised every single day to keep our fatigue down thats basically all we know.

So..whats youre special power then since he went through the trouble of getting you here?"

"Beats me." Nichiren replied with a pondering look on his face.

"I kinda lost all my powers some time ago due to a self-damaging technique..so I dont really have anything left to steal. I was outside my village training to restore myself when that guy came out of nowhere and jumped me."

"Heh..well I hope for your sake the Warden wont get too mad when he finds out you dont have anything to offer" the man smirked.

"You seem awfully cheerful to be in this situation friend..do you have a plan to get us outta here maybe?" Nichiren asked waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"HAHA! PLAN? You must be out of youre mind..take a look around..everyone here has given up..theres no escape..even if you manage to get out of youre cell the Warden can sense every chakra in here doing something out of the ordinary.

I speak not only for my self when I say we are all just sitting here and counting our last days..I know it sounds pathetic..but its just the way things are..the Warden is insanly powerful having stolen so many jutsu`s, all of us put together wont stand a chance

against him." the man nearly shouted.

"Well you said all of the people down here were here because they have special powers, surely they can be used for something?" Nichiren asked.

"Its not that easy..he can only perform his technique-transfer jutsu once a month it seems..so in order to keep us stationed and calm he uses some kind of weird supression-technique on us to lock down our chakra. Even if we worked together we would have no chakra to fight him with, and taijitsuu alone is not enough to take this guy on. Maybe you havent noticed but your chakra should be pretty cold aswell now."

The man was right..Nichiren could feel no chakra inside him..it was as a barrier made from chakra was surrounding his chakra-core only permitting the slightest of chakra-waves to pierce through only enough to keep his organs alive.

Nichiren knew thoose small amounts of chakra leaking out wouldnt be enough to even walk on water..and nothing could be done to get it undone.

"I see..thats unfortunate..well..Im not going to die down here I can tell you that much." Nichiren said while standing up.

"Pff..resist as much as you`d like, it wont make any difference. As long as this barrier is preventing our chakra-flow there can be no victory."

"Ill make my way out of here..and Im taking all of you with me!" Nichiren shouted while he tightening his forehead-protector.

The inhabitants of the other cells looked up opening their eyes towards Nichiren..there had been a long time since anyone said thoose words..

A door slammed open.

"What is this ruckus!" the Warden shouted while entering the cell-room.

"Let me out of here old man.." Nichiren said with a low voice.

"How convinient." the Warden stated.

"I was just about ready to take you out of your cell to take a closer look at you and your particualr fire summoning-technique. It will be an interresting addition to my collection."

"So thats what you`re after. Well you will find out that I am of no use to you since that technique is long gone..my body is unable to take the strains of it.``.

``Heh, you dont say. Well I have confirmed long ago that you did use it, and as long as its implented in your mind on how to use it thats all I need. Unfortunatly since you state that your body is unable to take the strains it would mean that you will die in the process, but thats not a problem I trust?`` the Warden smirked.

``Just try it, I wont let you, I need to stay alive to get theese people out of here!`` Nichiren screamed.

``Dont get cocky boy, you are under my restrainment-technique, you are unable to do anything to escape.`` the Warden stated.

The Warden opened the doors to Nichiren`s cell, allowing him to get out.

``Now please just follow me boy, this will be alot easier if you just cooperate, you must understand you have already lost here, all that can be done is to ease the pain of the upcoming things.`` the Warden adviced Nichiren.

``FUCK YOU and your god damn ignorance! FUCK YOU thinking this is all over just because of your pansy restrainment-technique! Come at me with all your fucking might, I will defeat you down here and take everyone down here home!`` Nichiren screamed.

``Whats the matter boy, are you panicing or something?`` the Warden laughed.

``Look deep into my eyes..and you will see no fear, no panic and no doubt..watch closely and you will see rage, determination and a lust for justice!`` Nichiren stated.

``Try it you decreipt old man! Im standing here defenseless, give me your best god damn shot you piece of shit! Try whatever you want, you will see it to be worthless when I unleash everything I have on you!`` Nichiren shouted while smiling with a evil grin.

``You..who do you think you are talking to?`` the Warden screamed while forming 3 seals:

**Fire Element – Grand Fireball**

A boulder of fire came roaring towads Nichiren hitting him spot on sending him flying backwards and into the walls.

``Damn you for forcing me into this boy, I was hoping this would go without a hich, but you left me no choice.`` the Warden stated, clearly angry.

``Hehe...heh...`` Nichiren was laughing..

``What the hell is so funny? Do you wanna die that badly boy?`` the Warden asked.

``Well..for starters.`` Nichiren said while getting back up on his feet.

``The restrainment technique is gone. Thats a relief, nice to feel chakra inside me again.`` Nichiren said while looking at his hands.

``What the hell? Youre obviously lying!``

``Nah, cant say that I am. Didnt you learn anything at school? Or has it been too long since you were there?`` Dont you know everything made from chakra can be broken with chakra? Since the restrainment technique is a chakra-shield preventing flow of chakra inside ones body a technique made from chakra hitting my body will destroy the shield.``

Nichiren was smiling with still an evil grin on his face, smirking at the Warden.

``At any rate, that Grand Fireball jutsu hurt like hell when it hit me, but it was more or less like I anticipated. If I taunted you enough to loose your temper you would attack me with a ninja technique and thus break the chakra restrainment.`` Nichiren smiled before making one simple seal.

**Mass Shadow Replication Technique!**

Nichiren made 7 shadow replications, one assigned to guard each of the remaining cells.

``What the hell are you doing boy?``

``What does it look like? Im gonna make a living hell in here to defeat you and I need someone outside the cells to protect the ones inside it. Like I said, Im taking everyone here home and cant afford anyone to die!``

The captives of the other cell had stood up long ago and opened their eyes and mouth just staring at Nichiren and his determination. They hadnt seen this kind of person in their whole life... Faith and hope had returned to the captives..a feeling not felt for ages..

``Now..get ready moron, Ill show you the might of a ninja from Konoha! Get to the back of your cells everyone, all hell will break in here. Behold!: The technique you have desired so badly!`` Nichiren screamed before making 4 seals.

**Ninja Technique – Sacrifice of the Follower!**

Seven explosions filled the huge room followed by cagedoors crashing to the stone-floor.

The shadow replications had exploded breaking the cell doors they stood infront of.

Smoke was everywhere, nobody could see anything, chaos was in charge.

Finally after a good 10-15 seconds the smoke lifted, the Warden stood alone in one end of the room, while Nichiren with all the captives behind him in the other end.

``You...Ive had just about enough of you little brat..what the hell is going on?``

``Such stupid questions..clearly you can see what was going on. But I will however tell you one thing: With everybody free from their cell, and youre sorry ass in the way of the exit theese guys will escape while you are fighting me! I will keep you occupied with everything I got until everyone here is in a safe distance from you!``

``This guy..such confidence..what have I missed concerning him, my sources told me he was a boy without powers due to a self-damaging technique, could they be mistaken?`` the Warden started to get uneasy.

Nichiren was panting heavily, though he tried to hide it..the two techniques he used was everything he had in him due to his condition..he was in no condition to fight like he said he was going to, but he couldnt let the Warden or the other captives see it. The whole reason for Nichiren to act so confident like he did was abit towards his nature, but he wanted to inject faith into the captives, to let them know hope would always linger no matter the situation. And as long as they believed in him and didnt know about his condition they would have a good chance as ever to make it out.

``So what about it old man? Wanna take me on? You even think you can? Ill defeat you in a matter of seconds!``

Nichiren was clearly lying, stll he was hiding it succesfully. The Warden had no idea what was lying ahead, this was the only option Nichiren could think of, infact it was the only option, to try bluff their way out. If that wasent working Nichiren was ready to give it his all.

``Why do you care so much about thoose cell mates of yours? You havent been down here long enough to know them? Youre not even from the same village?`` the Warden shouted.

``Why should I care what village they are from? We are all born under the same sun!`` Nichiren stated.

``Foolish. Weakness from a boy..almost amusing.`` the Warden smirked.

``IT IS NOT WEAK TO VALUE LIFE!`` Nichiren yelled towards the Warden.

The warden stuttered clearly uneasy about the situation.

Nichiren was panting heavily..struggling to hide it..he was out of ideas..what should he do? He had bought them a fair bit of time..but whatever time they had left was running out..

``You are empty..`` a voice sounded..

``What?`` Nichiren turned around with big eyes.

A little girl had spoken. ``Your empty..theres no chakra left inside you..``

``You...how could you know?``

``Thats my ability..I can see inside people and sense their chakra. But he hasent stolen my ability yet, he was afraid I was too young to withstand the transfer-technique.``

``Well..its all the same right now to be honest..he knows now`` Nichiren sighed.

``Heh..so all that talk was just you talking big eh boy? Thats wonderful news indeed`` the Warden smirked.

``I dont care if my chakra-pool is emptied..if will punch you until my knuckles break if I have too..I will protect everyone in here with my li..`` Nichiren got interrupted by a hand on his shoulder..

``Ive seen and heard enough friend..I believe in you..please accept this.`` a woman spoke while closing her eyes concentrating.

Something like an explosion could be felt inside Nichiren.

Nichiren shaked violently as the womans technique which started to take form.

Familiar feelings started to appear in Nichiren who was starting to adapt to the technique. After the technique ended the woman fell to the floor leaving Nichiren standing right up and down looking shocked into empty space.

``Are you all right? Get a hold of youreself!`` one of the men shouted to the woman while tending to her.

``Im okay, Im just abit fatigued.`` the woman answered.

``NO! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!`` the Warden screamed!

``I have restored youre body`s condition and powers to what it once was Nichiren..please make use of it and get us out of here.`` the woman said to Nichiren.

``That technique..how is this possible?`` Nichiren asked while still looking shocked.

``Thats her ability..she`s so kind.`` the little girl said to Nichiren.

``But..how could she? You guys were under the chakra-restrainment technique...`` Nichiren said with a pondering look.

``Didnt you learn anything at school?`` a man said while laughing.

``That explosion from your shadow replications unlocked everyone`s restrainment. That which is made from chakra can be broken with chakra remember?`` he said while smiling.

``Oh..heh, thats right!`` Nichiren chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

``RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!`` the Warden screamed in fury while charging towards Nichiren and the others.

``Watch out!`` one of the captives shouted.

``Dont worry, I got everything I need right here!`` Nichiren proudly stated.

Familiar noices started filling the area yet again while Nichiren plunged towards the Warden..a bright light started forming...

**CHIDORI!**

An immense explosion roared across the room as chidori connected with the warden.

Light, noise, and dust were everywhere. When the light fog lifted one could see Nichirens chidori bouldering against the Wardens Rasengan.

``Interresting..another technique I think ill add to my collection. How would chidori and rasengan look mixed together boy?`` the Warden grinned.

``Try it.`` Nichiren responded with his eyebrows lowered while the combatants techniques clashed together.

``Heh..I will`` the Warden answered before noticing single hand seals coming from Nichiren`s other hand.

**Fire Element – Phoenix Fire Technique**

Small rockets of fire came roaring out of Nichirens mouth towards the Warden who had began leaping backwards. The Warden made a couple of hand seals before the seal-noice could be heard.

Nichiren`s phoenix-rockets all connected into the Warden`s protective water wall evaporating all of them.

``Heh, that was abit to easy boy`` the Warden thought to himself before noticing a shadow-like figurine came up by his side. As the Warden dispelled the technique and dodged to the side Nichiren came charging in sending a punch towards the Warden.

The Warden grabbed Nichirens arm preventing his punch, and did the same to Nichirens other punch trapping Nichiren in the Wardens grip.

``Heh..`` Nichiren chuckled with a evil grin before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Courtesy of Nichiren the Warden held a shadow replication.

``Wha..`` the Warden couldnt complete his first thought before noticing extreme pain soar throughout his body.

Nichiren had appeared with a chidori and punched it into the soggy ground containing the water from the Warden`s previous protective water barrier.

Since the Warden stood on the same water 10 feet away the current from the chidori lead its way to the Warden.

``Imadah!`` Nichiren thought while leaping forward towards the Warden who still was standing clearly confused from the shockwave.

**Lightning Element – Thunderclap**

Nichirens hands glowed up showing lightning-currents searing through his hands.

As Nichiren approached the Warden he simply clashed his hand in a clap on the sides of the Wardens head. A loud explosion could be heard sending the Warden flying to the other side of the room.

Grey smoke came out the Warden`s head...he wasent moving.

``Ive fried every cell in your brain Warden..you wont be able to use any techniques anymore.`` Nichiren stated with a sigh of relief.

``Heh...`` the Warden smirked.

``WHAT?`` Nichiren shockingly said while witnessing the Warden standing up like nothing had happened.

``That restoration technique she used on you, its very convinent isnt it? Since I noticed you had the edge when that shadow replication vanished in my grasp I sensed I was going to get it good, so I had already started the replenishment technique on myself. I feel as good as new. But this time I will use my most favorite technique to defeat you and finally be able to capture your techniques!^^ the Warden laughed with a evil laughter.

``Oh shit...not again...`` Nichiren sighed when he noticed what the Warden had up his sleeve..

``Whats that Nichiren-kun? Whats wrong with his eyes?`` the little girl asked while yanking on Nichiren`s arm.

``Thats the **Sharingan**...`` Nichiren said with a low voice.

``We are about to have a very hard time on our hands. But dont worry, I will protect you all with my life. I wont let anyone in here die by the hands of this wannabe copy-ninja.``  
Nichiren said while turning to the other captives.

``So you are familiar with this apparently? Then you know you have no chance of victory then my little lab-rat.`` the Warden giggled.

``Fuck off..I dont care what you come at me with..Ill defeat you no matter what!``

Nichiren was uneasy..he was aware of what lied ahead. He had beaten the sharingan before, but that required him alot of space to execute large and powerful techniques, his choices was limited in a large room like this with lots of people who easily got get casualties if he made a wrong move. Infact, there was little he could do since the Warden could easily see what he was up to. He knew since the Wardens body wasent a Uchiha, nor Oticho-body his abilites to use it was limited, but the problem was the Sharingan`s ability to sense the opponents future movements..that was the real big issue here.

``How did you obtain that!`` Nichiren demanded answers.

``No wait...it was you! It was you who was behind the disappearing of Saruno`s cousin!``

Nichiren screamed.

``Was there a boy around 10 with black hair and somewhat expensive clothing here about half a year ago?`` Nichiren asked the other captives.

``Uhm..yeah..you are probably talking about Meidara-kun..he was here about half a year ago..unfortunatly he died about a month after he came here due to the Wardens experiments`` a man answered Nichiren.

Nichiren turned around. His head was lowered while his fists were shaking..

``I will fucking murder you for the pain you have caused Saruno-kun and his family..`` '

Nichiren spoke with a bouldering yet low voice...

Rage was filling his body.

``Oh so you knew the boy aswell..oh how violently he resisted my technique..but in the end he couldnt prevent me from obtaining the sharingan, killing him in the process..it was wonderful.`` the Warden said while looking satisfied.

``SHUT YOURE GOD DAMN HOLE YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT!`` Nichiren screamed with tears in his eyes plunging towards the Warden with two full charged Chidori`s in both his hands (!).

In a blink of an eye Nichiren and the Warden was duelling up close and personal, Nichiren was raging on trying to get an executing blow to the Warden`s heart with either of his chidori`s while the Warden was dodging every attack with ease.

Due to the Sharingan the Warden could easily see where Nichiren was aiming his blows.

They combatants fought on for about 10 seconds with Nichiren struggling more and more for each passing second to keep up.

The warden smirked while executing a light jutsu pushing Nichiren abit back confusing him just enough for the Warden to make a rasengan and smack it spot on Nichiren`s chest sending him flying backwards rotationg violently.

``Fuck sake that hurt like hell..its just as I thought, dealing with the Sharingan is so tough.`` Nichiren thought while the captives were helping him back up on his feet.

``Mortifying arent they?`` the Warden asked with a grim look on his face.

``Ive heard someone say that excact sentence before about thoose eyes. But i beat him, and I will make sure to do the same thing on this day!`` Nichiren shouted towards the Warden.

Nichiren made a shadow replication before plunging towards the Warden yet again.

While the Warden and Nichiren were fighting Nichiren`s shadow replication stood back with the captives.

``Do you have anymore techniques up your sleeve guys? We need something really special here to defeat this guy.`` Nichirens clone asked the captives.

``We`re sorry Nichiren-kun, we thought about it but we simply cant, all of our techniques apart from the one you recieved requires about 1-2 hours preperation, we wont have time to do it.`` one of the captives explained to Nichiren.

``I see, dont worry about it guys, Ill think of something.`` Nichiren said with a smile.

Just as the clone finished his sentence he got hit in the back by the original Nichiren who came flying backwards due to a powerful technique executed by the Warden.

``Ngh..god damn it..`` Nichiren coughed blood.

``Is that all you got boy? Please dont be a pansy on me now, im eager to test out this sharingan more!`` the Warden laughed.

``Ill show you what I got you bastard...`` Nichiren said with a low voice..

Nichiren stood up and started molding chakra..enourmus masses of chakra surrounded the young ninja from Konoha before loud noises started emerging.

30 complex hand seals followed before Nichiren commenced a stance with his legs spread and both his hand straight out.

``If pinpoint attacks wont work I got no choice but to try an area of effect ability on him, this will be the last attack!`` Nichiren thought.

``Everyone get back!`` Nichiren shouted to the other captives.

Nichiren turned around and locked his eyes fixed on the Warden.

``Now youre gonna get it..`` Nichiren said.

**Fire Element – Phoenix Fire**

Rockets of fire came soaring towards the Warden who was forced to start dodging, he could hear another seal-sound commence.

**Lightning Element – Chidori Stream of Punishment**

Nichiren stomped his hand at the ground and 12-15 streams of chidori-current roared across the ground towards the Warden who was starting to have a hard time dodging.

Phoenix fire and chidori streams were everywhere, chaos was ruling around the Warden.

``The chidori stream should hurt even it nicks him, nows my chance! This is the time, I cant afford to loose here! Take THIS!`` Nichiren`s head was racing with thoughts.

Nichiren`s eyes were closed..his arms were once again spread out wide, white light was emerging from his right arm, while fire was emerging from his left..

**Fire Element – Nova Temperature Grand Fireball**

A rasengan sized ball of fire as bright as the sun itself started forming in Nichiren`s left arm..

**CHIDORI!**

A full powered chidori was resting in Nichiren`s right arm...

``Its now or never...`` Nichiren thought with a serious grim expression on his face..

As Nichiren smacked his hands together blending the chidori and the fire element ball together a insanly high noise filled the room making it seem like it was a hurricane inside the room..everyone got their clothes and hair sent backwards astough it was windy like hell inside there.

The captives looked up from under their hands staring at Nichiren standing with something unimaginable in his right arm...

``Here we go..``

Nichiren plunged towards the Warden who was still struggling to dodge the previous attacks. As Nichiren ran towards him, closing the distance between them he made his blow but missed...

``Heh, you wont hit me with such a wide sweeping motion even while im dodging all of theese other attacks, your plan was impressive but this is...WHAT?`` the Warden was shocked by the sight.

A shadow replication from Nichiren appeared roaring forward towards the Warden.

As the replication went passed Nichiren it took the fire chidori from Nichiren`s palm and thrusted it into the Warden who was unable to do anything releasing a tremendous explosion of fire and lightning surrounding the Warden..

A blast wave of immense power sent Nichiren flying backwards into one of the cells.

He looked up and saw the Warden still engulfed in fire and lightning streams violently pounding his body, the Warden shreeked in pain in a seemingly never-ending scream.

As the technique faded, the Warden fell to the ground, bloody and bruised.

``That should have gotten you for good you bastard...`` Nichiren said panting heavily..he was out of breath and chakra for the second time.

``A...am...amazing...!`` the other captives said at the almost the same time.

``Its over..`` Nichiren said to the others while trying to get back up on his feet.

``Like fuck it is!`` someone said..it was the Warden.

Nichiren was shocked to bewitness what he saw...the warden was slowly getting back up on his feet...he was clearly hurt..but he was back up on his starting to make hand-seals.

``Shit..not again...`` Nichiren grinned.

``You have almost completely fatigued me you bastard. Im almost out of chakra, but theres no doubt that you are all worn out now. I dont fucking care anymore, Ill use this to completely wipe you guys out!``

``Shit this is bad, I cant move, I need to..Ugh!`` Nichiren got interrupted as some kind of chakra penetrated into his body.

``You? What the hell? What is he doing up?`` one of the captives shouted while refering to a man who was in the cell with Nichiren.

Nichiren had his eyes closed..he was standing up once more..

``Its too late to do anything now! Ill take you all to hell with me and continue experimentating on you there! Mwahahahahaha!`` the Warden laughed with a evil expression on his face as his self-destructing technique initiated.

An violent explosion which was able to make a hole in the ground visible from space

followed after his last words...

Nichiren was still standing with his eyes closed...

Words followed...right after the Warden`s last words...

**Shadow Element – Temporal Rift**

Vacuum-like noises emerged as the explosion was swooped into the small black hole.

Then everything went quiet..

The captives sat shocked on the ground watching with sheer delight at what they just witnessed...it was over...

``He...he used THAT on him!`` one of the captives stuttered...

``Hasent he been sleeping all the time in here?`` the little girl wondered.

``Yeah, he has..he has been in a koma ever since he got here...but what do you mean by THAT?`` one of the captives asked the other one.

``I could sense a powerful ability inside this man...he had some sort of bloodline limit..and from what I could sense he was able to transfer this at his own wish..but from what I can see now the man is dead...it seems he gave away his life at the very moment he transferred the technique to Nichiren...`` the captive confirmed.

``What about Nichiren-kun?`` the little girl asked.

``He`s okay..but he`s unconsious. Lets get out of here, help me carry him!``.

The captives worked together getting out succesfully, with Nichiren riding piggyback on the back on one of the captives. For the first time in a long time they could see the sun again. Aanbu from the hidden village of Konoha appeared from the trees.

``Whats going on here? What was that loud explosion a moment ago?`` one of the aanbu asked.

The captives explained everything briefly before the aanbu took control of the situation.

``Let us have the boy, we have been looking for him for quite some time now. Come with us, we can offer you shelter in Konoha until we can confirm where your home is.`` the aanbu said before leading the former captives towards Konoha.

_**3 months later**_

``Blah..what are we gonna do with you?`` Saruno said with a laughter to Nichiren.

``Heh..he`s reckless isnt he?`` Kurotaiga concoured.

``I mean, we go on a mission and when we get back he`s once more at the hospital snoring in bed..sigh..we cant go anywhere without him being kidnapped by some freakshow hehe``. Saruno chuckled.

``I hope he wakes up soon though, would be nice seeing him open his eyes again.`` Kurotaiga said with a sad voice.

Just as Kurotaiga finished that sentence Nichiren started turning around in bed...

``Mmmmmh dad...just 5 more minutes ok?`` Nichiren grunted...

``Lal snap out of it will you?`` Saruno chuckled with a sigh of relief.

Nichiren turned around looking confused...he opened his eyes and smiled to his fellow team-mates who were shocked at what they saw...

``Uhm..whats wrong guys...?`` Nichiren asked.

``Impossible...what`s going on?`` both Saruno and Kurotaiga said.

``WHAT?`` Nichiren started getting abit anxious.

**THE RINNEGAN!**

**To be continued...**


	7. c4

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 4; Rohniki's Shadow -**_  
_

_In the meantime; Rohniki's whereabouts  
_The years that had passed, Rohniki had been doing missions and more missions, and made a few friends. But one day, another person would be doing the job for him in his off-time...__

Extracting blood  
After yet another mission Rohniki did successfully as a Chuunin, he were currently at his training spot deep in the forest of Konoha's backyard, near the cliffs. He had been busy earning his place amongst the most attractive and skilled shinobi, his reputation was growing every day. But some time had passed since he improved himself, so he felt he got a lot to catch up. He thought at this hidden place were none came, none would see his abilities and he could invent new ones in all secrecy.

He had just drained himself of Chakra as usual. He was sitting on the grass, sharp wind kissing the sweat on his face as he sat panting by himself, chilling...

He slowly rose up with shaky feet to walk home and take the evening off, and turned only to have a fist smash his face. Rohniki went down from that hit.

A second person grabbed both of Rohniki's arms from behind and held him locked so that he couldn't move.

There was two of them, and they both seemed strong to boot. Rohniki couldn't move a tad even if he forced his muscles.

Furious, he demanded; "What the hell you want?"

The one standing before him answered: "My name is Kedo, and this here is my friend Gedo. We're from the Cloud village. Come with us, and don't be a hero!"

"What the hell you want with me? Let go and have a fair fight for it!", Rohniki spat out.

Rohniki felt so depleted he barely could fight; leave it to Rohniki to training himself to that point. Normally this talented fella would sense an enemy's presence long ago but these two appeared to be a little too much for him to handle.

Rohniki's mind: _I'm guessing that Gedo is a taijutsu type, and the other one standing before me seems pro in other ways... I'll have to wait until my Chakra is replenished, I just can't fight like this..._

"Tell me what the hell you want with me!"

"Shut up, we're going to drain some of your blood if you need to know! We're searching for someone called the Divine Flash... He's guilty of a massacre deep within our village. A survivor of his slaughter told me he had the Leaf forehead protector on him, so... Start talking, we're going to torture you badly if we have to, so if you're smart; co-operate! Took you long enough to burn off your Chakra by the way..."

"Fuck both of you. Let me go or I swear I'll..."

"Do what? We're Chuunin, in top condition so better take us seriously. And look at yourself! ... You're weak!"

"... Genjutsu, huh?", asked Rohniki with a tone of defeat.

"Bulls-eye!", interrupted yet another person that came walking to the scene, although this one seemed friendly... "They had to use genjutsu to avoid you detecting them, Rohniki, they know just how good you are. But fear not, I've come to most probably save you."

Kedo: Walk away brat, or you'll get tied up like little Rohniki here!

Rohniki sensed a little hope in a fellow citizen arriving: "Hey listen, go get help, they claim to be Chuunin! You can't handle them both!"

"Well, I think I can beat them. My name is Hinren of the Nara clan, Hyoren's younger genin brother."

"Hyoren's little brother? Then go get him, he's quite adept at the use of shadows."

"True. He's the only one to come that far in our clan... All my shadow can do is simply grabbing. But he's stupid, he's only got about 140 IQ points, and he don't even care to sit to formulate a strategy. Compared to him, I have an IQ of 195."

Rohniki was about to say something but his words was coughed out: impossible to decipher.

Gedo: Can I kill Rohniki? He's wearing a shirt that says "Fuck you!"... I don't like that.  
Kedo: Shut up, focus on little Hinren here!  
Gedo: Oh, yes... Hinren... I'll kill him right away Kedo!  
Kedo: Don't be reckless, he may be genin but don't underestimate him!

Hinren: Fight me already! And don't hold back! You slackers!

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The fight - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**__  
_Rohniki couldn't do anything but watch as he sat tied with Chuunin level knot. Both enemies turned to focus on Hinren whom stood in a stance, ready to swiftly draw a kunai anytime. As if he was waiting for a signal.

Kedo: You wanna take us both on at the same time, huh? You're sure are full of yourself, you little shit!

He stared with observant eyes; Genin-Hinren wasn't thinking of fighting strategy yet, he was just scanning them.

Hinren's thoughts: Gedo, huh?_... Short, ripped, fast, stupid. Taijutsu-type, loyal, probably close friend or brother. And Kedo... Tall, normal muscle, unknown speed, he's the brains of those two and harder to trick. Uses genjutsu, protects his brother. Two against me, eh? I need some strategy..._

Suddenly, Hinren's left hand twitched: _**Smoke bomb**__!_

Both enemies in reflex, flung one kunai each into the cloud of smoke that appeared, and got another one ready. They carefully watched the smoke cloud as it grew bigger, ready for anything to come!

Gedo, thinking: _Fucking prick!_  
And Kedo, thinking as well: _Left? Right? ... No, he's still in that smoke screen, doing something... Maybe weaving signs? He's just a overconfident little genin, but I still won't underestimate him!_

After a short while, the smoke faded, and what the two enemies saw, surprised them a lot to say the least! Hinren was just sitting there, with his eyes closed. He just sat perfectly still having his hands form a strange circle.

He could just as easy have taken a nap. Or a least troublesome fart.

Kedo, thinking: _A circle...? What jutsu is that? I don't recognized the sign..._

Finally Hinren shut his eyes wide open sharp as ever and immediately flung a kunai to enemy number two; Kedo. He deflected the sudden attack just barely in reflex while his friend Gedo accelerated, leaping towards Hinren so fast that a trail of smoke whirled up from the ground behind him; with normal eyes there was no telling what direction he would attack from. Like the legendary Rock Lee he was speeding away with unmatched speed that no shadow could EVER catch!

**- **_**Shadow possession successful -**__  
_  
Kedo: Idiot, I told you! Stop being so damn reckless! Obviously this is a shadow-user of the Nara clan. He even told us! He just tricked you!  
Gedo: I'm sorry, I thought I could outrun his shadow...  
Hinren: Normally, you could if I just chased you. But all I needed to do with your lack of planning was to increase my shadow surface area to form a circle around me and hold my arms wide open, and the moment your shadow makes contact with mine, I instantly establish an connection to your shadow to stop you! ... It doesn't matter how fast you are or which direction you attack from. If you simply stopped to throw a kunai from behind of me, for instance, it would have been over for me. Do that next time you idiot.

Kedo wasn't very pleased with the situation or the chosen words, and flung another kunai headed for Hinren. The brave Nara simply side-stepped out of it, having Gedo side-step as well due to the mirrored movement effect.

"Don't push it, I swear I'll kill your friend here!", Hinren threatened the other one.

Hinren, and through the shadow; Gedo, each drew a kunai.

Kedo: Nara... I know about your ability, but you both have a kunai in the same hand now... You can't do much to him without hurting yourself!

Hinren used his free hand to rip off his headband that was located on his left biceps. Meanwhile, Gedo's copied movement simply ripped off a piece of fabric.

Hinren: Heh... You don't think I planned this?  
Kedo: Don't you dare...  
Hinren: Oh, trust me, I dare!  
Gedo: ... Kedo...!

Hinren held the metal plate at the side of his own skull, while his other hand got a firmer grip on his kunai...

And then he swung it! - _**Clung!**_

Blood sprayed out of Gedo's head from the kunai: through the shadow's command, he just pierced his own skull with that knife. Kedo couldn't believe what he just saw...  
Hinren felt pain too, but from a blunt, safe hit because of the headband he placed between the kunai and his head. He detached the shadow and dropped the enemy's (Gedo's) corpse dead to the ground in a thud. He didn't move anymore.

"_One down."_

Kedo's eyes turned black. His anger was obvious, veins visible in his head looked like they were going to explode.

Hinren: You know why I told you not to push it when I captured him in my shadow? I simply put you in an save-the-hostage situation where you tried to cool me down as you thought of other options of acting. You could've actually saved him if you wanted to. But I made you choose to watch him die instead. That's called psychology, fuckface!

He didn't respond, but he almost lost it at those comments. He immediately started weaving signs, almost hyper-ventilating of the intense anger.  
To take cover, Hinren popped another smoke bomb and hid in the cloud it created. Kedo revealed his main ability, stating;

**Wind element – Sickling Winds**

With a few fingers to his mouth, he blew flying razor sharp slashes of invisibility; fierce winds able to cut trees with the least of struggle. The cloud of smoke Hinren hid in was quickly blown away, revealing him running a little backwards, then to the side to dodge Kedo's many wind-based attacks.

Inside Kedo's mind: _I recognized the hand-seal sequence before the smoke covered him; he made a shadow clone, but I can't see it... He must've had his clone run to the trees behind him. Even though I have the upper hand, I gotta pay attention to my surroundings henceforth...He's good... He killed Gedo... I must claim revenge NO MATTER WHAT!_

While jumping, Hinren now and then had to skid, jump, slide and do everything he could to not get hit by Kedo's attacks. He did get hit now and then, minor cuts here and there.

Very soon the enemy ran out of oxygen, and Hinren was almost out of breath as well. The winds stopped and Hinren dropped to one knee, "my turn!".

He had his shadow speed across the grass; heading for his enemy Kedo. But Kedo didn't plan to stand waiting to get caught, so he sent a kunai soaring through the air – accuracy 100%!

_"If you don't cancel your shadow to dodge this, you'll die!"_, Kedo thought to himself, relying on simple but efficient last-minute strategy.

Just in case, Kedo prepared more hand-seals in advance. To his surprise though, Hinren did not dodge the kunai. Instead, that kunai hit him spot on in his chest!

- - **Poof! - -**  
_  
"Yeah! Wait, damn! Fucking clone!"  
_  
Hinren disappeared, leaving behind Chakra smoke. However, the Kedo-chasing shadow that should have vanished, just didn't. It _still_ were closing in on him. So he jumped backwards to avoid it until the shadow suddenly stopped by itself. He looked up, and what did he see?  
... He saw Hinren sitting in the exact same spot.

_"This is the limit of the shadow... But hold on, what the heck is going on here? Me hitting his clone and the original sitting there now taking his place, that I can accept, but how did he get there so instantly? It's as if the original Hinren was sitting behind his own clone, but I would've seen him running and jumping when I chased him with my wind-based attacks if he really was behind it. But not even interrupting the shadow's movement? And the shadow failed anyhow, so why?"  
_  
Kedo: I know I hit your clone, that's for sure! But how did you get behind the clone so fast, and how come your shadow didn't stop?  
Hinren: I used shadow possession on my own clone. With perfectly copied movement, you saw us as one! I was here all the time. You guys sure are stupid.  
Kedo: Stupid, eh? Well YOU just fucked up. You think you had such a clever plan but you still couldn't catch me. And now I know your shadow's limit. It doesn't get any further than this, Nara!

Hinren: You sure about that? Take a good look at your dead comrade's kunai. After I killed him, I made him drop it in such a way it would stand and make a little shadow. In addition, I made you move in such a way that we ended up here right next to it. And yes, I kept the sun's angle in mind.  
- What are you talking ab...

**Shadow possession successful!**

Next thing he knew, Hinren had his shadow do a little pit-stop into the kunai's shadow, adding to his own to keep his range a little higher than normal, just enough to get the last meter in for a successful connection. Hinren grinned upon his success, and picked up a kunai from his pouch, as did his victim.

It seemed like another execution was at hand.

Nara with confident eyes: "Unless you have an ace up your sleeve, this is the end fo...!"

**Sickling Winds!**

Kedo skipped his reply to get the Nara by surprise; he blew fierce winds again, aimed at Hinren. The shadow user quickly swung his body around in reflex, having Kedo do the same move. Now that they didn't face each other anymore, but rather had their backs turned to each other, Kedo would be blowing his winds in the wrong direction.

"Close, but safe now!", Hinren thought.

Except that one of the nearby trees were moving in an unusual way...

... It fell.

Kedo smirked.

After looking it over Hinren quickly calculated what was going to happen;  
The tree was huge, and stood quite a distance away, but it was going to land between Kedo and Hinren, but wouldn't injure any of them.

Finally, when the last second passed, Hinren realized he underestimated his enemy quite a lot.

The tree landed; and the tip smacked away the kunai, thus cutting off the shadow connection. Now the shadow was disconnected and detached itself. Kedo could move his body again!

Hinren's mind: _He's smarter than I thought. When I made him turn around just now, he managed to hit a tree with pin-point accuracy. And of course, every tree fall the direction it got cut from, but calculating it's height and aiming it at the kunai so perfectly in such a situation, that's impressive coming from him. I had my plan on how to end this fight but I'll have to improvise to get there, now that I know he's a lot smarter than first predicted. I only got a single kunai, one explosive note and one flash-bang left, and I'm almost out of Chakra. I'll go with plan number 147 then._

Kedo swung around and threw four shurikens, all at once, all aimed at Hinren. But Hinren was already heading for Kedo, running in such a way that the fallen tree worked as a shield.

_"Damn this tree, that Nara might try to hide behind it and lure me closer, close enough for his cursed shadow. But that won't happen! I'll make tiny logs of that tree, so small he can't hide behind them!"_

Kedo inhaled a lot of oxygen and did the necessary signs to blow winds again, but before he could do so, something caught his attention on his blind spot, something very fast that just swooped past him!

He quickly turned to see if it was Hinren. - _False alarm_.

It was his vest strapped to a kunai – this obvious decoy hit a tree. But the imaginary light bulb lit;  
_- fuck, it's a trap!_

He instinctively flipped out of the way of an incoming Hinren's flying kick. Hinren hit the tree instead, cracking it up a little.

Kedo responded with a cocked back fist. Nara dodged the attack and most of the following ones too. But Kedo quickly gained the upper hand as it progressed. Taijutsu just so happened to be one of the Nara's weaknesses.

And so he started taking in a few hard-hitting jabs to his face before he finally managed to grab his opponent Kedo real tight. By that, a faint whissling sound raised the shinobi's mental alarm, widening his eyes on realization;

C_-crap... suicide clone!_

The explosion went off and he was sent sailing, tumbling about and barely managing to skid to a halt right at the edge of a cliff. He nearly tripped over. With careful movement, he slowly bent a little over the edge, looking down. It seemed endless as he observed it's deadly depth – this terrain was truly dangerous.

Indeed, they were in Konoha's backyard, where the cliffs could drop hundreds of meters. That's why Rohniki was there training in the first place - it's a forbidden area.

Kedo quickly turned around, spotting Hinren just arriving to the scene, quite a distance away. Probably out of reach for his shadow, Kedo thought to his clever self.  
- Hah! You were hoping for me to fall down this cliff, right? Clever plan! But you miscalculated, smart-ass. I didn't fall down!  
- I'd rather have you talk about an explanation as to why that explosion didn't cause you any harm! I watched you got blown a long distance, but you don't have any injuries, it seems... I'm guessing it's your Wind element or something that you used to block it?  
- Hahah! Very good! Damn good coming from a genin bag of snot! But you should watch it. I'm going to fucking murder you... And now you're out of options. I'll throw my trump card at you, and now not even the sun's angle's not on your side. No helping props here either!

The Nara kid didn't reply, he just dropped to one knee commanding his shadow to chase Kedo once more, and it started moving. Kedo was at the ready.  
But... After two short meters, the shadow stopped, thus revealing his stamina was way too low to keep on fighting. He was close to zero...  
The actual distance between the Nara and his enemy were as much as at least fifty meters; no way he could make it at this range.

It could be read from his face though: Hinren's eyes looked tired, and he was constantly breathing heavy. Maybe he overdid it? He was even struggling to stay in the right posture. Although, it was no secret that the Nara was well known for their lack of stamina... They were known as pansies!

"What's the matter? OUT OF IDEAS?"

Kedo laughed hysterically at Hinren's miserable attempt to catch him from an impossible distance with no helping shadow-making entities nearby. In short, a hopeless disadvantage from Hinren's point of view. Kedo realized it was time to use his trump card to end his life with, and started forming a very long sequence of hand-seals.

At last, he was going to avenge Gedo's death...

Hinren's eyes widened.

Kedo roaring like a beast: **This is the end for you**... **Wind element...!**

... BLADE OF NEPTUUUUUUUuuuuuuu**u**uuuu...

... Before he could even realize, Kedo was experiencing heavy turbulence...  
He fell down from the cliff screaming his way down to a certain death. No way he could fly, and there was nothing to try to grab. He couldn't alter his course to get close to anything either.

No, all he could do was scream – he was going to catch up with his dead comrade Gedo real quick.

But what exactly happened?

..._**Flashback...**_

Kedo: This is the end for you... **Wind element...  
**  
"Tsch!", Hinren interrupted as he held up two fingers in front of himself and pushed into it a small amount of Chakra.

What Hinren now executed was his flash-bang that was located in the vest he took off a while back, perfectly located a distance behind him. The explosion of light created a super-long, pitch-black shadow from Hinren's feet, stretching very far ahead with Hinren's outline stretched out many hundred times. He easily connected directly to Kedo's shadow despite being far out-ranged by the great distance between them.

Kedo was still on his way to execute his ability as well the same second; he was weaving signs and inhaling oxygen.

Meanwhile, Hinren immediately turned around and simply just took a small step forward. His movement mirrored to 'someone else': Kedo was forced to take a step forward. The Nara's shadow got back to normal as Kedo's faint scream faded away - to nothingness.

He didn't even care to look back; there was no reason to. He kept on walking to go and set Rohniki free.

- ... He won.

Suddenly a kunai was buried inside his back, followed by a kick that sent Hinren flying.

He tumbled about, and slowly tried to get back up.

Hinren: w-who are you?  
Stranger: The team leader; my name is Shina. I see you took out my youngsters. I'll have your life for that, little prick!

A big shadow behind Shina suddenly appeared, but this was no Nara; a person producing an high-pitched screechy sound from his ability: he turned around, with kunai drawn, to stick his nose into an explosion that sent him flying straight through several trees.

A moderate part of the area got completely leveled, and Hinren had his face covered behind his hands before he realized someone saved him out from it...

Rohniki slowed down to safety as he got them both away and fell to drop them both to the ground in a thud.

Rohniki: sorry I was late, even with the soldier pill I luckily brought with me, it took me time to mold enough Chakra to take him out. Come on, let's get us both to the hospital!

Hinren: hey wait, how you loosened the rope, big shot? No, wait... Last Spark... Was that... You?

Rohniki helped him up to his feet and they started walking back to the village. He just giggled, clearly glad to see someone saving his ass for once.

Rohniki: by the way... I got to watch most of your fight, and I gotta say; your pretty damn good for someone your age! But how come you don't know the abilities that your brother discovered?"

Hinren wasn't so high and mighty at the moment, he was too tired and injured to be energetic.

Hinren: Actually my brother is the only Nara to have discovered that much. Some of us may for instance grab and choke the enemy while keeping them locked. But it pretty much ends there. I don't know why, he's probably just more adept. Sadly, he's not smart enough to use his abilities wisely. He thinks he's smart though. He got too much of the Yamanaka in him, I think...

- What about you then?, Rohniki asked with a teasing tone.

- The mysterious randomness of genetics combined with us sharing only one parent, I guess. His other parent is a Yamanaka, and my other parent is from a random clan with no special treats. Simple as that. But I just call him my brother to make it less troublesome.

- I see... Well let's hurry back to the village. We both need to recover, friend.

I agree. Maybe we should fight it off one day? You may beat Hyoren, but you won't beat me!

You'd be surprised!

- By the way... Ever heard of the Second God?

- No, who's that?

Rohniki and Hinren walked off as buddies, heading home to the village hidden in the leaves. It was a strange day, but Rohniki had found himself a new friend.

With peace in their minds, they left, unaware that Hinren's brother Hyoren the same day was kidnapped and later killed by a man called the Warden that collected bloodline limits and rare abilities. That man also paid attention to Nichiren's abilities...

**To be continued...****  
**


	8. c5

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 5; the sage of the six paths -**

Konoha Hospital; Nichiren's whereabouts

1 week after the incident labeled «The Warden»

Nichiren sat in his bed, surrounded by The Hokage, a doctor and 3 village advisors. His team-mates and their sensei sat in the background.

"Your testpapers came in about an hour ago Nichiren-kun, we have studied them and come up with a clear conclusion that your body is in top condition, although abit fatigued." the doctor happily stated.

"As you probably understand we are all abit surprised by this, since your condition was everything but mint when you last were here. But after reading your report on the incident a month ago it somewhat explains it.

We have also debriefed the captives you saved and they confirm what happened down there and your own story. It seemed they were all people with special abilites only to appear once a decade from some quick odds-calculating. You should consider yourself lucky to have stumbled upon someone who could fix your body just like that."

"I am..I am eternal grateful for being granted back my body`s capabilites. I really dont know if I deserve this but I will make sure to try and earn myself this gift."

"Dont worry about thinking about if you deserved it or not Nichiren-kun, a shinobi is not measured by what he deserves or what he doesnt, but whats inside his heart and mind. You will get what`s coming for you, like everyone else who walks this earth." The Hokage interveined.

"All right all right! Please forgive me Hokage-sama but can we please get on to the part concerning what is going on with Nichiren`s eyes?" Saruno shouted from the back.

Everyone turned their looks onto Nichiren..looking deep into his eyes.

"Well...it would seem someone gave them to him just like they renewed his body. We havent confirmed who the person is, he doesnt seem to appear in any record from any village. But what Nichiren is bearing IS the Rinnegan..true and blue. It would seem Nichiren has..."

"Fuck sake dont you ever shut up?" Nichiren interrupted.

"NICHIREN?" Kurotaiga shockingly said to Nichiren holding her hand in front of her mouth.

"Eh...uhm...Im terribly sorry Doctor...I...I dont know what came over me...Please forgive me..." Nichiren stuttered.

"Ehm..dont worry about it Nichiren-kun..Im sure your just abit stressed out." the doctor said and smiled.

"Ehm..sure..if you say so doctor..uhm but could you please explain to us what theese eyes are in actuality?" Nichiren asked.

"Well..not much is known about them..people who has been seen with them are so rare that they can be counted on one hand..when and why they appear in some persons are all unknown, atleast for us." the doctor replied.

"Please allow me to explain." the hokage stated before clearing his throat.

"Centuries ago, long before Konoha was founded a god was born atop a little hill known as Furu..this god was later to be known as GJAET, the master of all knowledge, the legendary lightswitch-warrior, the god of yellow teeth, the sage of all foul stenches, the sensei of all...

**SORRY! THE AUTHOR KINDA FAZED OUT THERE! PLEASE DONT REFRAIN TO HIS LACK OF CONCENTRATION NOR THE MANNER OF THIS CHILDISH JOKE!**

_Anyway..continuing the story..that marlboro should have taken care of that._

The Hokage cleared his throat.

"There was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to explain the truth about chakra and tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace instead of war. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion, the Shinobi Sect, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world led him to become widely known as the Saviour of the World and the Sage of the six paths."

People belived that centuries ago The Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten Tailed Beast. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a new technique. This Sage was able to use this technique to seal the beast into his own body, allowing him to harness and control its terrifying power and making himself the first jinchuriki. Though he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death. Aware of this, the Sage used the rest of his strength to divide the beast's power into nine parts, which would become known as the nine tailed beasts. He then used a powerful sealing ability to seal the Ten-Tails' remains and send them into the sky where no one could ever reach them, thus creating the moon. At the moment he did this a new power was born into the world, known as the Rinnegan. The dojutsu of the sage of the six paths. Ancient folklore will even claim that the sage granted people the sharingan and byakugan, thus being the one who gave them immortality in this world."

When the sage was about to die it was also believed he put a terrifying curse on the Rinnegan because he believed he was the only one who could respectfully yield its power. This may suggest that the Rinnegan is not an eye ability in itself, but maybe the eyes of the Sage himself. How they have appeared in random people throughout time is a mystery to everyone."

The nickname Sage of the six paths is also something to take into consideration since he got it because he was also the first one to master all the 5 nature types. Theese are as you all probably know; fire, wind, water, lightning and earth. But the sage also mastered a element which was known as the shadow element, a nature manipulation only to have appeared once in the history of the world by as you may guess, the Sage."

At any rate I would suggest you take your time getting to know yourself and your new ability since people who have gained that power in the past all have seemed to suffer terrifying fates. Allthough when thinking about it its not strange since its so mysterious the people having it will for ever be chased by curiousity and fear from other who dont understand its nature. But I have faith that you should be very suited to have that ability, lets take this as a good sign and hope that you once more grow as a shinobi and person Nichiren-kun." The hokage said while smiling towards Nichiren.

"Wow..thats really something..what a fabolous story Hokage-sama" Kurotaiga said while looking anticipated.

"Thats way cool!" Saruno loudly said with a big smile on his face.

"Hmpf.." Nichiren grunted.

"Something wrong Nichiren-kun?" one of the advisors asked.

"..its just that this is all just abit overwhelming hehe..my head just hurts abit still, Ill just rest some more and Ill be outta here in no time! Please wait for me Kuro-chan, Saruno-kun" Nichiren said with a smile on his face.

"Of course Nichiren-kun" Kurotaiga replied

"Just dont do any more of thoose mmmpfh just 5 more minutes ok?" Saruno chuckled.

"Thats the spirit!" The hokage nodded in approval.

2 weeks later

"Amazing Nichiren-kun..your fighting style, timing and strength appear to have changed and on a whole other level! Even with my sharingan I have some issues fighting you with taijutsu!"

Nichiren and Saruno were sparring in the training field outside Konoha.

"It seems I have inherited some new abilites with this Rinnegan Saruno-kun, please forgive me if I do something out of the ordinary. I still havent figured out everything new about myself yet." Nichiren stated with a smile.

"No worries buddy, lets keep going, this is great training for both of us!" Saruno proclaimed before charging in at Nichiren.

The two combatants fought on, attacking and blocking eachother with increasing pace. Suddenly Nichiren leaped backwards before making hand seals shouting Earth Element: Spears of the underworld!

Small spears of dense soil came shooting out from the ground aimed at Saruno who had to drastically dodge them clearly seeming abit surprised.

"Hey! Isnt this abit too much Nichiren-kun hehe?" Saruno shouted at Nichiren who was already commencing his next move.

Water Element: Rising waterfall!

Water came tiding in from nowhere heading right towards Saruno who had to create a water barrier to protect himself.

Lightning Element: Chidori stream of punishment!

Nichiren smacked his hand on the ground sending streams of current from the water beneath him and leading them towards where Saruno was, already before Saruno had jumped out of the barrier into the air Saruno heard.

Wind Element: Sickling winds!

Fire Element: Grand Fireball!

A grand fireball boosted tenfold by the wind element chakra came roaring towards Saruno who had nowhere to go hovering in mid-air. He then created yet another water barrier but got hit by the fireball nonetheless. Allthough Saruno`s water barrier took most of the hit Saruno got pushed back and moderate burned by Nichiren`s attack falling to the ground and tumbling a few meters before regaining his foot-stand.

"What the hell are you doing Nichiren?" Saruno angrily shouted at him.

Nichiren had already fallen down to his knees, holding his hand to his head and the other to support himself up.

"Nichiren-kun! Are you all right? What is going on?" Saruno became worried.

"I...I...I dont know...uhm...Saruno-kun...please forgive me...I lost myself abit..I became overwhelmed with what I was doing...I...I..." Nichiren was struggling with what to say.

"Dont worry about it buddy..just go abit easy on me, or more important yourself. It cant be good for anyone to suddenly develop into a god of techniques if you catch my drift hehe" Saruno chuckled.

"And what the fuck would you know about being a GOD?" Nichiren screamed back at Saruno.

"Excuse me?" Saruno shockinly asked Nichiren.

"Ehm...I...I..." Nichiren once again struggled...

"Never mind the vulgar tone Nichiren-kun, but what was with that voice? Your starting to kinda freak me out here..." Saruno was getting anxious.

"Uhm..guys? Whats going on? I heard some screaming..but whats with all this water and stuff?" Kurotaiga came pondering about what had happened.

"Hey Kuro-baby..Why dont you come here and sit down on big-daddy`s lap you hot-looking kinoichi-chick? Let God have some of thoose nice melons of yours hiding beneath that robe!" Nichiren said with a low, timid voice with a evil smile on his face.

"Uhm...what?" Kurotaiga asked whilst being clearly uneasy about what she just heard.

"What the HELL is wrong with you Nichiren!" Saruno angrily shouted towards Nichiren.

Nichiren`s face was shocked..his eyes were big and wet of tears...looking at Saruno and Kurotaiga. Holding both his hands to his mouth he started hulking while struggling to press forth some words.

"Oh my god...I...Im...oh my god..." Nichiren stuttered before running off towards Konoha.

"What the hell was that about...?" Saruno pondered looking at Nichiren who was running off.

_3 days later_

"Come on buddy..you have to let me in some day." Saruno said while knocking on Nichiren`s door.

Nichiren opened the door a few inches, looking at Saruno through the space from the door and the wall.

"Well what do you expect me to say Nichiren? You know why I came here." Saruno stated.

"Yes...I...I just wanna say...well you know...like Ive said many times before...I dont know what came over me...but Im loosing myself at some times..." Nichiren stuttered.

"Dude? Its freezing out here, let me in will ya?" Saruno said with a dumb smile on his face.

"Oh..heh..of course Saruno-kun.

Saruno came in and they both sat down.

"Saruno-kun...Please forgive me for our fight the other day..Like I said, I become overwhelmed and lost myself when using all thoose techniques on you. Kuro-chan was here the other day too, but I was to embarrased to talk to her..you probably know why..I just cant believe I said thoose things to her.."

"Dont worry about her buddy, Ive talked to her and she`s fine. She`s positive that your stressed out from whats happening lately and that your mind is kinda fazed out sometimes due to your new abilites and everything so take it easy man." Saruno answered.

"But theres no doubt about it that that Rinnegan of yours is affecting you somehow. I guess its just something about it that requires getting used to. Dont worry buddy, me and Kuro-san are your team-mates and your friends, we will stand by you no matter what happens." Saruno said while a hand on Nichiren`s shoulder smiling towards him.

"Thank you Saruno-kun..Im glad to hear that..Its relieving hearing you say it." Nichiren smiled back.

"To be honest you look terrible Nichiren-kun..why dont you get some sleep?" Saruno asked.

"Ive been trying, but Ive been having nightmares..something about someone following me, whispering me, but I cant make it out..weird stuff. But at any rate, Ive been "improving" when it comes to my obscune behaviour-outbursts, hopefully I wont make an ass outta myself infront of you guys anymore." Nichiren said while scratching the back of his head with a dumb smile on his face.

"Dont worry Nichiren-kun, we`ll get through this together! You can count on us to not let you sway in your quest in this world, we all know what you stand for! You are very dear to Kuro-san and me, to be honest; for me you are like the brother I never got... So let us be a team once more and get stronger together!" Saruno proudly stated.

"Thank you friend..." Nichiren smiled towards Saruno while a tear was dripping from his Rinnegan-eyes.

"Oh and btw, before I leave. Dont forget our mission tomorrow! We got a c-rank mission and are scheduled to meet at the gates at 09:00. We`re escorting some kind of feudal lord to the country of waterfall, apparently some loony-thief-looser is out for his carriage of diamonds so we were assigned to tag along as bodyguards. Its just a day walk from here so when we get back lets all meet at the Ichiraku-shop for some ramen afterwards ok?" Saruno said while waving at Nichiren.

"You bet!" Nichiren replied with a massive ball of drool slipping from his cheek.

_Nightime in Nichiren`s bedroom_

"**Use it!"**

"No...its not right..."

"**USE IT!"**

"Ngh..n..no..."

"**Why do you hesitate..Let me free you of the fear and doubt! You can become SO much more!"**

"There`s no such thing.."

"**FOOL OF A MORTAL! Give in to hatred..let me help you get rid of thoose you hate..."**

"I hate no one.."

**"Oh no? What about all thoose people who picked at you when you were young? Werent you the one who didnt belong here? Didnt all the kids at school proclaim you to be an intruder? AN ENTITY?" Sure you earned their trust after showing off some petty skills at some low-life tournement..Do you honestly think they believe in you? They believe in ME! You are on everybody`s tounges because of ME!"**

"Thats not true...I...I...they aknowledge me for who I am..."

**"Dont rot in this pathetic excuse for a village...let me in and we will concour this world, TOGETHER!"**

"I want no such thi.."

**"I am inside you..the thought have straifed you many a time..I know...you and I are one and you have longed for so much more than this. Let me take you to the ends of the world."**

"That was a long time ago..I have friends now..I have people who are important to me..."

"**You WILL use me and then we will rid this earth of everyone and everything that stands between us and the truth about this world. We will dye this world in our own color!**

"N...no!"

"**You KNOW theese feelings of yours to be true!**"

"...NOOO!"

Nichiren woke up, sweaty and shivering. A freakish nightmare full of demons clouded his mind.  
Struggling to gather his minds he got up, drank a sip of water and got back to bed.

_The next morning_

"Now then..where is that 4th member of your team Genma-san?" the feudal lord asked the captain of team 11.

"Well to be honest I dont know, he usually isnt late." Genma replied while scrathing his head.

Nichiren came jumping down to the others the next second.

"My deepest apologies for being late. I had some trouble preparing for my departure.  
Its an honor to meet you my Lord, once again, I apologize dearly for my failure." Nichiren said while looking embarrased.

"Never mind that, just try to keep up and dont fall behind when we leave" the feudal lord replied.

"Youre the one whos gonna fall behind carrying that bag of jellybeans-excuse for a stomach" Nichiren replied with a low voice with his eyes smallened.

"What was that?" the feudal lord asked.

"Uhm..err...I said Where`s the one who fall behind carrying a bag of fertilizer?He is gonna get a big stomach...heh..I was referring to myself...hehe..I tend to get some issues with whats inside my backpack..hehe...err..." Nichiren was scrathing the back of his head really hard this time.

"Okaaaaay? Well at any rate keep what you have in your bag for yourself from now on, and dont stare at me with thoose weird looking eyes! Do you have some sort of eye disorder or something?" the feudal lord asked while staring back at Nichiren.

Nichiren could clearly hear roaring and screaming inside his mind and was about to burst before Saruno interveined.

"He`s fine my Lord! He`s just abit anxious to get going since this is his first mission in a long time." Saruno said.

Nichiren drew a long breath and managed to calm down and gather his mind once more.

"All right! Lets get going everyone!" Nichiren proclaimed with a big smile pointing towards the yonder into the woods.

Well on their way Saruno walked on to Nichiren`s side.

"You okay buddy?" Saruno whispered.

"Yeah, im alright. Just a slight headache..was trying to find some aspirin before I forgot what the time was, thats why I was late." Nichiren replied.

"Oh, well no worries, everyone can be late from time to time." Saruno replied back.

"**You are LYING! You were conferring with ME when you should have been at the gates!**"  
The voice inside Nichiren`s mind yelled.

"Shut up." Nichiren said.

"What?" Kurotaiga had switched with Saruno on Nichiren`s side.

"Uhm..nothing, I was talking to myself..hehe..." Nichiren replied while scratching the back of his head once more with a embarrasing smile on his face.

"Oh I see..heh.." Kurotaiga was uneasy about what to say.

"Damnit..why do I always fuck up when talking to Kuro-chan..I just want her to underst.."

**"Let her have a piece of ME and we will surely get her laid down on the bed if you know what I mean?"**

"Shut the fuck up!" Nichiren said with a high pitched voice.

The others all stopped and turned their looks on Nichiren.

"Whats that?" the feudal lord asked clearly getting abit angry towards Nichiren`s odd behaviour.

"I..uhm..." Nichiren pondered on what to say.

"Haha! Sorry sorry! I was just teasing Nichiren with some whispers with an ability of mine! I think Ive annoyed him abit too much now though..Ill stop hehe" Saruno interveined while forcing a stupid smile on his face.

"Well if you could focus on the task at hand from now on that would be greatly apreciated." the feudal lord demanded.

"Of course my Lord." Saruno and Nichiren replied together.

Nichiren looked with a grateful face towards Saruno while Saruno met his gaze while blinking his left eye smiling towards him.

"Oh so thats it hehe..I always knew you guys were playful, even at unapropriate times like this. Nice to see you guys havent grown all up yet." Kurotaiga said while smiling at Nichiren.

"Heh..ye well we are all a bunch of kids in the end." Nichiren smiled back.

"Are you okay Nichiren-kun, you havent been youreself lately. What you said to me the other day was abit weird hearing..especially coming from you. Ive talked to Saruno-kun and he`s filled me in on most of the details..but Im starting to think that the Rinnegan of yours is starting to make out like more problems than benefits if you know what I mean?" Kurotaiga asked.

"**DONT LISTEN TO THAT BITCH! SHE DOESNT UNDERSTAND WHAT WE HAVE GOING ON HERE!"**

Nichiren forced back the voice in his mind..clearly starting to struggle..

"Look Kuro-chan..what you say may be true..I myself dont know much about this ability yet, but lets not jump to conclusions just yet. What this is and what it has to offer we`ll find out eventually, but no matter what happens my friends are more important to me than anything in this world. Especially you and Saruno-kun Kuro-chan" Nichiren said while blushing slightly.

"Hehe..well Saruno-kun is a given, I can understand why you admire him, but what do you see in me?" Kurotaiga asked while eagerly anticipating what Nichiren would say.

"Uhm...well...heh...durr...well...oh...ehrm..." Nichiren stuttered like Kiff Croker in Futurama.(You know that green alien dude? The one that stutteres ALOT? Oh well..never mind..noob)

"Nichiren?" Kurotaiga was still looking at Nichiren for an answer.

"Well Kuro-chan..theres a...uhm...a reason for calling you "chan" if you know what I mean?" Nichiren replied back while sweating and shivering like a mad-man.

"Oh..heh...well thats sweet..I always hoped for you to be calling me that for that excact reason. Thing is..I kinda...I li..." Kurotaiga got interrupted by Saruno throwing a kunai into the forest.

"Whats wrong?" the feudal lord screamed.

"Get down my lord. We are being attacked!" Genma-sensei said with a low voice.

Several enemies came jumping out of the trees and bushes all targeting Genma-sensei, it was clear they were aiming to get rid of the more experienced one first.

"Theese chumps arent ordinary people, thats for sure, their movement alone reveals them to be excellent ninja`s..guess we have to be on top expecting anything" Saruno thought for himself.

Genma had 6 enemies on him at one time, while Nichiren and Saruno had one each. Kurotaiga stood guard infront of the feudal lord and his carriage.

Nichiren quickly defeated his enemy with a simple manouver with his kunai while Saruno had no trouble overcoming his foe. They were both rushing over to Genma-sensei when suddenly Genma stopped fighting his enemies. He stood still for about 1 second before looking up towards Nichiren and Saruno. He got in formation with the other attackers and plunged towards the two young ninja`s.

"Damnit, sensei is under some sort of genjutsu!" Saruno concluded.

"You keep the other`s busy, Ill go for sensei and realease him from the technique!" Nichiren said.

Saruno leaped forward, throwing kunai in directions which forced their enemies to split up, then made 3 shadow replications and bought Nichiren some time. Nichiren soon followed in towards his sensei.  
Genma used a lightning blade against Nichiren which was easily dodged before Nichiren made the neccesary seal, shouted "Release" and tapped his finger on Genma`s back.

"What the hell is this? Its not working!" Nichiren yelled.

"There`s chakra strings coming from the tree over there, someone`s probably controlling sensei with the newly developed puppeteer technique Ive heard rumors about. They say they developed a technique to manipulate live targets to function as their puppets" Saruno could confirm this with his sharingan.

"Ye, I see it too". Nichiren concluded.

"End him, theyve seen through it." one of the enemies said.

The second after a kunai was crushed into Genma`s throat killing him instantly.

"NO!" Nichiren and Saruno both yelled.

"Alright..now relocate and go for one of the theese two clowns." one of the enemies said.

"**Release it...let me help you get revenge!"**

"Nichiren! Focus! Protect the feudal lord! Worry about Genma-sensei when this is over!" Saruno screamed towards Nichiren when noticing he struggled to keep himself concious.

"Ok..ok..lets do this!" Nichiren replied back up on his feet.

"Use your eyes, we can all see the chakra strings if they try taking control of us!" Saruno shouted to Nichiren and Kurotaiga.

"Lets go." one of the enemies commanded.

The enemies charged in towards the three ninja`s while one could see the chakra strings coming in behind them in a weird formation. Almost like Shikamaru`s shadow they rapidly moved their way across the landscape trying to confuse its prey before closing in on it.  
The battle continued on with Nichiren, Saruno and Kurotaiga each dealing devestating blow to their relatively weak enemies. The situation was looking good when all of a sudden the feudal lord shreeked in pain.

Kurotaiga stood next to the corpse of the feudal lord which was lying in a pool of blood on the ground.

"They got Kuro-san!" Saruno screamed.

"**USE IT!"**

"NICHIREN! Dont you dare leave me now, I need you!" Saruno screamed.

Nichiren was struggling badly...his mind was in chaos..noises of screams and explosions roamed through his mind..pictures of war, blood and corpses manifested in his head..he fell to the ground holding his head trying to get a hold of himself.  
One of the enemies saw the opportunity to leap forward trying to stab him in the back of his neck before Saruno interveined and killed of the attacker barely before he got to Nichiren.

"NICHIREN!" Saruno screamed.

There were only 3 enemies left, 4 including the one who was pulling the chakra-strings.

"Alright, kill of that brat, I think were gonna need the puppet-technique for the black-haired one." one of the enemies said.

"NO!" Saruno shreeked towards Kurotaiga.

Right before Saruno screamed towards her Kurotaiga slit her own throat with her kunai.  
She fell to the ground besides the feudal lord, dying on the spot.

Saruno watched helplessy as Kurotaiga fell..Nichiren was still kneeling on the ground..seeing the love of his life die 20 feet from him.

"**You see that? USE me! Let us throw theese pathetic excuses for ninja`s to the underworld!  
End your hesitation and UNLEASH ME! NOW!"**

Nichiren got up...his arms were hanging alongside his body...his head was tilted down..his eyes were closed..

"Nichiren...?" Saruno said.

A light dark flame started surrounding Nichiren like body armor.

"**Thats it! MORE!"**

Small fangs grew out of Nichiren`s mouth.

"**Now you got it! YES"**

Nichiren`s nails grew significantly while his skin-tone was getting light grey.

"**YES! YES! YES! YES!"**

Small horns came out of Nichiren`s forehead making his forehead protector fall off.  
The light dark flame surrounding Nichiren started to grow and become more violent right before Nichiren screamed out a terrifying roar.

"!"

With a bouldering dark thick voice Nichiren lowered his eyes locked onto his last remaining enemies who was naturally terrified from what they saw.

"**Come at me mortals..let me show you what true pain is...let me feast on your souls..."**

Nichiren had the mother of all evil grins on him when looking at his enemies who was starting to pull back when the chakra strings shot out from one of the trees sticking themselves onto Nichiren.  
Nichiren made a quick glanse at the chakra strings, turning them into something rubber-like before yanking them and pulling the puppeteer towards him.  
He then made some quick seals and in a manner of seconds the puppeteer was trapped inside a cage made from a earth-technique which was as dense as diamond. Inside the cage he had made the ground inside burn with the same flame that was surrounding Nichiren himself.  
One could hear the terrifying screams from inside the cage from the puppeteer being burned to death.

**"Dont think it will be painless..that flame wont go out unless I tell it to..and you wont die until ****I see fit...this is just how I like it..painful and everlasting!" **Nichiren laughed with an evil grin before turning his attention to the last remaining three.

"**Now for you..."**

The enemies were already running when Nichiren made some seals which made the enemies sink into the ground, they were buried up to their neck in the ground. After 2-3 seconds they started twisting violently aswell as screaming in horrific pain.

"**The ground surrounding you will slowly...and I mean slowly crush your bodies bone to dust..Trust me when I say the process will take a day or two..hehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHA!" **

"Nichiren! Stop! What are you doing?" Saruno screamed at Nichiren!

"**MORE! I want MORE!"** Nichiren screamed.

Nichiren tried the same techniqe on Saruno who quickly dodged it by leaping backwards.

"Nichiren what the hell are you doing?" Saruno screamed.

"**Just stand still peon..this will go much easier if you just bear with it..." **Nichiren said with a low voice.

"You arent Nichiren...The Hokage was right..there is a curse lingering inside thoose eyes...and what I see before me now must be it...you have taken hold of my friend, thus I must rid this surface of you. Come!" Saruno yelled at Nichiren.

"**Finally, a willing combatant! I will take great pleasure in gutting you!"** Nichiren yelled before charging in at Saruno.

_**Nichiren VS Saruno – A battle for one`s friend**_

"Holy crap he`s fast!" Saruno thought to himself while struggling to keep out of Nichiren`s taijutsu-reach.  
Thanks to Saruno`s sharingan the combatants were equal in the taijutsu martial art, but in Nichirens advantage Saruno couldnt fight back because of his flame-armor.

After a minute of pure taijutsu Nichiren got back, formed some seals and attacked with pin-point attacks with a combination of wind element bolts, phoenix fire balls and spears coming out of the ground all aimed right towards Saruno.  
Saruno struggled but successfully dodged every single attack before noticing a third attack coming his way.  
While Saruno had been dodging the previous attacks Nichiren had opened up the sky and shortly after bolts of lightning came crashing down in an attempt to hit Saruno spot on.  
As Saruno used his sharingan to read Nichiren`s electrical brain waves to read where he was aiming his attacks he was barely dodging every single one.

Saruno was quite a formidable opponent, he was fighting the Sage of the six paths himself and was until now equal as an opponent. In between Nichiren`s attacks Saruno sent away some of his divine water arrows hitting Nichiren spot on, piercing his body on every hit, but as soon as he was hit the wound had healed up.

"**Hahahahaha! Im enjoying this..such futile resisting!"**

"This is starting to look bad..I cant win against that guy..thats for sure..I need Nichiren to come back..he`s the only one who can supress this monstrosity. This will be risky, but I need to use my mangekyo sharingan on him to try and get contact with him, gonna need some time to mold it forth though..here goes nothing."

Saruno put his hands together molding chakra to change his dojutsu-stance while still dodging everything Nichiren threw at him. Saruno was quite something to do all this.

"**Allright...playtime is over...hehehehehehe...!"**

"**Shadow Element: Dark Relocation"**

Just as fast as the pictures on the tv change Nichiren went from one spot to standing next to Saruno holding a firm grip around his throat, lifting him up to the air.

"**Now...you DIE!"**

"**Shadow Element: Dark Fusion Gathering"**

Dark waves of chakra came in from everywhere gathering up in Nichiren`s fist which was holding Saruno before everything just exploded throwing Saruno backwards and crashing into a nearby tree mortally injuring him.

Saruno`s neck was broken..his pelvis and skull was fractured..and his throat was ripped to shreds...with the last of his remaining will power he forced himself back to life for a split second.  
Upon opening his eyes for the last time he revealed his mangekyo sharingan looking deep inside Nichiren.

"Nichiren...my friend...my brother...you saved me from darkness once...now...please save yourself...live on...for...me..."

Saruno`s eyes closed before his head lied down to the ground lifeless.

_Inside Nichiren`s mind_

"What have you done?"

"**So you are finally awake? No matter, Im pulling the strings now, sit back and enjoy mortal"**

"This wasent the deal!" You...you KILLED the ones dear to me! We agreed upon I lended you my body just to get rid of thoose attackers! What have you DONE!"

"**Foolish. Now be quiet, I have more pressing matters to attend to now that Im out."**

"Like FUCK this is over!"

Nichiren started shaking...his horns and nails were slowly decreasing back..his skin tone was slowly fading back to normal...

"**NO! What are you doing? Stop that!"**

As Nichiren was slowly but steadily fading back to his normal self the voices in his head started getting worse.

"**You may have supressed me this time! But I will ALWAYS be here! And eventually you WILL need me again!"**

"Like fuck I need a sick demon like youreself...you have killed the three most important people in my life...I dont even need this life anymore now..Ill gladly go throw myself over a cliff right now.."

"**Of course...do it the easy way, you weak mortals are all the same!"**

Nichiren stood staring out in the great blue yonder...around him Kurotaiga`s and Saruno`s corpses lay bloody...tears fell from Nichiren`s eyes as he fazed out more and more..loosing himself into his own mind yet again...but this was not like how he lost himself before..Nichiren managed to disconnect his mind from his body for a little while...silencing all the screams and removing all the pictures...

It was beatiful...it was like a clean sheat of paper...nothing on it...just white...no sound...nothing...

Abit later he found himself outside Ichiraku`s...he was sitting infront of the stand eating a big bowl of ramen...Kuro-chan sat on his right...Saruno-kun on his left...they were laughing...smiling...all this seemed familiar...yes...it happened right after Nichiren got out of the hospital after the semi final of the chuunin exam...they were celebrating his victory over the Raido-guy...

After they had eaten and Saruno had payed for their meals he went back home...leaving Nichiren and Kurotaiga alone outside the shop.

Nichiren was smiling...in his mind he could see himself and Kurotaiga standing alone outside Ichiraku`s...Kuro-chan took Nichiren`s hand...holding it up to her chin...rubbing her chin against Nichiren`s hand while smiling towards him with the kindest and sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life..."Dont ever change Nichiren...always be that wonderful person you always have been..."

Nichiren fell down to his knees...his tears...grief and sorrow could no longer be suppressed...he shreeked out of suffering over loosing his team-mates...torturing himself over the thought that he would never again see them alive...

Someone appeared from the woods.

"Nichiren!"

Nichiren slowly looked up...his eyes were full of tears...his face in seemingly endless sorrow.

"H...Ho...Hokage-Sama?" Nichiren stuttered.

"Nichiren! I came over some ancient books back in my office, I have learned of what the so called curse about the Rinnegan is! But it seems I came abit too late from the looks of things here...how horrible..." the hokage sadly concluded.

"Nichiren, come to me, let me help you." the hokage enquired.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Im not myself! If you want to help me then kill me...KILL me here and now...I beg you!" Nichiren screamed while kneeling towards the Hokage.

The hokage`s bodyguards formed a protective formation around their master.  
The hokage looked at Nichiren with sad eyes before at long last replying.

"Nichiren..my dear child...I dont need sharingan, byakugan or even the Rinnegan to see what kind of pain you are in. Remember what I said..Its whats in your heart and your own mind what defines you as a ninja..dont give in to what the demon inside you says. Remember: The sage of the six paths was a priest able to wield every jutsu there was..rather than opposing his being, try finding some use for it. Look deep inside...there is something you can use in there. Find it!" the hokage said to Nichiren.

"Im so tired Hokage-Sama..I dont want this...I didnt ask for this...I just want them back..its all I want...I didnt want them to vanish like this...please...save meeee!" Nichiren cried tears of deep sorrow and grief...

"Look inside! Examine your visitor and what he has, what can YOU use! Its time you take advantage of HIM! DO IT!" the Hokage screamed.

Nichiren lied crying on the ground...hugging his knees...

After about a minute Nichiren was calming down..

"Alright demon..time for me to borrow you for a second."

"**NO! Stay away! My techniques are not for you to use if used inapropriatly!"**

"Stand aside..this is my body..my eyes."

"Thats it, find it Nichiren!" the hokage advised.

"Hm..." Nichiren grunted.

"How about this? You okay with that demon?"

"**But...that will...that will...KILL YOU! NO!"**

"Fine, then I will use your chakra for the technique."

Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique

Both of Nichiren`s hands were clashed together...he was concentrating heavily while molding tremendous amounts of chakra.

Gedo

A portal like figurine came up from the ground right infront of Nichiren.

Rinne

White colored wisps came flying out from the portal whirling around everywhere.

TENSEI

Each spirit whirled around targeting each one a corpse.  
As the wisps penetrated into the corpses they were slowly brought back to life.  
Genma, Saruno, Kurotaiga and the feudal lord all opened their eyes once more...

"**NOOOOOOOoooooooooo..."**

As the voice faded from Nichiren`s mind a huge load was taken of his shoulders and he once more fell to the ground..completely fatigued once again.

As everything became dark Nichiren once more lost his way in his mind..but this time at peace...

_Konoha Hospital_

"Jesus christ..its like not enough that Nichiren has to be tucked into the hospital bed every friggin time after he has went outside the Konoha-gates but this time he had to draw us along with him!" Saruno comically complained while waving his hands.

"Sorry Saruno-kun..your right to be honest..Ive think Ive been in here more than Ive been on the training field!" Nichiren chuckled.

"Ye! Dumbass!" Saruno replied back laughing.

"Haha! Dont call the one who saved you for a dumbass!"

"Dumbass! You didnt just save us! You frigging brought us back to live! How crazy can you be haha!" Saruno laughed.

Kurotaiga entered their room.

"Nichiren-kun, Saruno-kun are you both all right?" Kurotaiga asked with a revealed smile.

"Couldnt be better!" Nichiren smiled back at Kurotaiga.

"Well if Nichiren didnt smell so bad in the morning I would be better to be honest." Saruno said with a teasing look in his face towards Nichiren.

"Hey! Dont say that infront of Kurotaiga, jeez." Nichiren whispered to Saruno.

", its really nice to see you true eyes again Nichiren..they are so much better-looking now without that Rinnegan. Im glad we got you back." Kurotaiga said with a big smile.

Nichiren looked back at Kurotaiga smiling..

They were both just staring at eachother while smiling in approval.

"Oh jesus christ, gimme a break here! Get a room will ya?"

"Uhm..err...ehm...oh...off...uhm..." both Nichiren and Kurotaiga were embarrased.

"Well Ill be off to my room, cya later guys!" Kurotaiga said before running off.

"Well thank you very much! One should think with eyes like you have you should be able to see what was going on there?" Nichiren said to Saruno with a comical look on his face.

"Ah well, I'm getting the feeling we haven't seen the last of you two...

**To be continued...**


	9. c6

**Rohniki & Nichiren**

**- Chapter 6; Feelings**

_Konoha, some time later_

"Nichiren!" someone shouted.

Nichiren turned around and noticed a fellow came running towards him.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Nichiren asked the man.

The man approached Nichiren panting and gasping for air having sprinted all the way to him.

"Nichiren-san, you should rush over to the hospital, one of your team-mates has sustained an injury and is lying unconcious!" the man said.

"Alright, Ill be on my way, thank you for the message!" Nichiren said while leaping onto the rooftops and towards the hospital.

Konoha Hospital

Nichiren came rushing into the hospital and raced through the corridors on his way to the room where they usually get booked into.

Just as he was about the round a corner a fist came crashing down on the top of his head.

"TAAAAAAAAI tai taaaah...! What the hell was that for?" Nichiren yelled out while stroking his head trying to rub away the pain.

"Young man! I will have no running in the hospital! We demand absolute order here, so please refrain from such vile movement in our corridors!" a old hag demanded.

"Ossuh..." Nichiren replied with a dark timid voice with his eyes looking bored before he went on towards the room.

Finally Nichiren had reached the room where he went straight in and found Saruno sitting on a chair beside a bed where Kurotaiga was lying.

"What happened?" Nichiren loudly asked.

"Calm down buddy, she`s fine. Just a mild concussion, she`s just sleeping. Nobody knows when she`ll wake up yet though." Saruno told Nichiren.

"Phew..thats a relief." Nichiren sighed.

"Wasent a biggie really, we were attacked by about 50 street-punks who was after our client`s gold and we got into a fight. Since you and sensei werent with us me and Kurotaiga had to take them out ourselves. It was a piss really since they were just punks, but heh...well the feudal lord we protected kinda went overboard and panicked and jumped onto Kurotaiga to ride piggy-back or sumtin I dont know heh. But it lead to one of the punks getting the opportunity to bash her good in the head and so she ended up here." Saruno explained.

"Poor Kuro-chan..." Nichiren sadly replied.

"Hey, dont take her lightly like that, you should know I was only fooling around when we fought and kinda forgot how many they were. I was like bullying around 3-4 of them while Kuro-san were fighting everyone by herself. Even though they were punks its really something to toss around and play with 45 enemies at once. To tell you the truth I`m terrified of the thought of fighting her..she`s really something..but what happened was just an accident really. But dont feel sorry for her buddy, trust me; she doesnt need you to." Saruno said.

"Holy mother of Dimmer...45 enemies at once..while protecting someone? And of all people YOU are afraid to fight her...?" Nichiren thought to himself.

"Heh, that expression on your face says it all, I think you get what Im saying." Saruno chuckled.

"Uhm...errr...well I always knew she was strong..hehe.." Nichiren replied with a dumb smile on his face.

"Pff...Dont lie to me buddy, if you werent so obsessed with the thought of waking up with her in the morning you woulda noticed a long time ago aswell" Saruno replied back with a teasing blink and smart smile.

"Holy crap shut the hell up incase she can hear you omgwtf as if I`d ever thought of such a thing hell no jeezez gjaet are you crazy shit!" Nichiren yelled back at Saruno blushing like hell.

"Well thank you for not forcing me to use my sharingan to see if you were lying or something this time." Saruno said while laughing.

"...shimatta..." Nichiren mumbled while looking down on the floor.

"Dont worry about it buddy, about everyone who knows us know about you two, or atleast your feelings for her. Quit letting it bother you, anyways we should be on our way outta here, visitors-hours are over soon." Saruno concluded.

"Right." Nichiren replied.

"But first Ill piff up this room a tad incase she wakes up when we`re gone!" Nichiren said while inspecting the room abit before he ran off.

"Riiiiight...guess Ill just sit down until he comes back then...jeez what a pain he is sometimes...it always has to be something with Nichiren when he`s at the hospital..." Saruno sighed.

10 minutes later

Nichiren came racing back with flowers, chocolate and apples and instantly started decorating the whole room with it.

"Yosh! Now things look really pleasent in here! Apples for breakfeast, some chocolates for desert and flowers to look at blending with the sunshine they foretold was coming tomorrow!" Nichiren proclaimed while standing proud with both his hands holding onto his belt.

"Uhm...Nichiren?" Saruno asked with a dumb look on his face.

"What?" Nichiren asked.

"Well...3 things." Saruno replied.

"What?" Nichiren replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"First; thoose apples have worms coming out of them..

Second; Kuro-san hates chocolate...

Aaaaand third...; she`s like..pretty violently allergic to thoose kind of flowers..." Saruno told Nichiren with a anxious look on his face.

Nichiren cast a glance on the apples...indeed worms had made an apartment in there..and when he looked at Kurotaiga he noticed she was getting abit blue around her eyes aswell as she started sneezing violently.

"YABAI!" Nichiren yelled out before molding sick amounts of chakra to his feet before he vanished in a poof of smoke racing towards the stuff he had brough with him.

Nichiren raced around the room picking up the flowers and just when he was about to turn around to pick up the apples he stumbled into Kurotaiga`s clothing, that was of course enough for him to completely loose his balance. And of course at the speed he was running he managed to stumble around the room tearing down everything around him.

"Well...I think this is a good time for me to retreat to my quarters back home..cya after the beating buddy!" Saruno said to Nichiren before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"Uhm...the beating?" Nichiren thought to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" the same old hag that yelled at Nichiren before came roaring into the room.

The old hag stopped halfway through the doorway when she noticed a boy who was tucked in a woman`s clothings sitting on the floor..a little appleworm was crawling on top of his head...chocolate was lying all mixed with pieces of apple on the ground...and of course the flowers were all torn to shreds and were floating peacefully around the entire room...

"Uhm...hi..." Nichiren said with a puny voice.

"YOU AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? WHAT DID I TELL YOU LAST TIME? I SHOULD...oh my...DOCTOR!" the old hag screamed before she ran off.

"Err...what was that all about...Im not hurt..is she blind or someth..AAAAAARIIIIIIENEI!" Nichiren screamed before noticing Kurotaiga was swelling up like a balloon in the face thanks to Nichiren scattering the flowers all over the room.

"Im outta here!" Nichiren thought to himself as he fought himself out of the cloths.

"Beating...heh, as if I will let myself get caught by some old hag, Ill just get rid of theese and...ooooooh my god theese clothes smell soooooo god...I swear Kuro-chan has the nicest parfume in the whole wor..." Nichiren got interrupted from his world of dreams.

"GOTCHA!" the old hag proclaimed while doctors were rushing to Kurotaiga from behind her.

"Crap!" Nichiren thought to himself before the old hag raised her hand.

_**The author has decided to ban the following fight from the chapter as its gore-levels are to severe for the series. **_

_**We hope for your patience and understanding and thank you in advance. **_

The day after

Nichiren woke up lying on the floor beside his bed.

"Holy shit this hurts...how could she beat me up like that without breaking any of my bones...I swear this tops everything I have gone through up to this point...holy hell I would give everything to get back the pain I had after the fight with that Raido guy...well..not excactly...but still...jeezus christ that old hag could fight." Nichiren thought to himself before someone spoke behind him.

"So your finally awake huh?" Saruno said as he was sitting in Nichiren`s bed-room window.

"Hey Saruno-kun, whats up?" Nichiren asked.

"Oh nothing much, just came by to see if you were alive or not, from the looks of it I presume I was right about the beating-thingy?" Saruno asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Pff..like always you`re right...spot on to be honest..she gave me a savage beating for the memory books." Nichiren replied back with a painful look on his face.

"Ah well..you probably deserved it." Saruno chuckled.

Both were laughing at eachother while Nichiren was scratching the back of his head like usual.

"So, wanna treat me breakfast then? Im kinda dying of hunger here." Saruno proclaimed.

"Hey! Your the dude with the money!" Nichiren replied back smiling.

"Aha, so we should start discussing everything you owe me up to this point then shall we?" Saruno replied back with an evil grin.

"I have an idea, what if I treat you breakfast! Thats a good idea! Lets go!" Nichiren rapidly replied.

"Maybe put on some clothes first buddy? Can never know if Kuro-san is out for breakfast too you know." Saruno said with a teasing blink towards Nichiren.

"Opsan!" Nichiren thought with a dumb smile on his face.

Ichiraku`s Shop

"I swear..this is the best ramen in the whole world!" Nichiren pronounced while scarfing down on the meal infront of him.

"Thing is, Im not really fond of noodles to begin with, but this is so good its feeling like a party in my mouth!".

"I agree, and funny enough it even tastes better when its you who`s buying!" Saruno concured.

"Eat up buddy, order whatever you like!" Nichiren replied with noodles sticking out of his mouth.

The two friends ate up, Nichiren payed for their meals and they wandered off through the streets of Konoha talking and laughing when all of a sudden a light earthquake could be felt.

"! DOGGE DOGGE DOGGEEEEEEE! DOGGE DOGGE DOGGEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LASTOOOO SPARTOOOOOOOOOOOO - !".

A green lightning roared past them and into the yonder of the other side of Konoha leaving Nichiren, Saruno and everyone else in the area engulfed in dust.

"What in tarnation was that?" Nichiren asked while coughing two-three times and rubbing his eyes. He looked like he just saw Dimmer naked.

"Heh..dont you know? Thats Kazeshini, you've met him once before, I think. Oh well, he prefers to be called Maito Gai, it kinda makes him happy to honor the legend he's inspired by.". Saruno answered.

"Uhm..is he THAT Maito Gai?" Nichiren asked.

"Who? Oh..no not that one..baga..he would be 450 years by now then. No, its his great grand son..people say he`s a excact copy of his great grand father. Your friend Rohniki strictly calls him Kazeshini I believe, as that's his real name. But everyone else calls him Maito Gai, the resemblence is just too great... You know...they say Gai and Rock Lee in the past was selected as Naruto-sama`s own personal bodyguards..apparently Gai had some pretty awesome abilites since he was ranked as number two on the list for hokage at that time. Imagine what our time`s Gai can do when his great grand dad was that great." Saruno pondered.

"Uhm...are you talking about that clown...?" Nichiren asked with a dumb look on his face.

"Heh..you never seize to surprise me when it comes to underestimating people from their looks." Saruno replied with a smile.

"Dont judge him from his looks..he`s weird..Ill give you that, but you, me and even Genma-sensei are no match for him..litterally...he`s pretty insane." Saruno said while looking to where Gai was last seen running to.

"Wow..I never would have believed that..but for someone that weird it has to be true I guess. But stronger than Genma-sensei...how is that possible?" Nichiren wondered.

"Well, like Gai in the past our Gai has his own way of improving himself by having an eternal rival to compete with..and from the looks of it Genma seems pretty bothered with it..heh..but I guess its because Gai is always winning no matter what the contest is..." Saruno explained.

"But if you werent always tucked up in the hospital bed you would maybe learn a thing or two about your fellow ninja-companions aswell?" Saruno asked with a teasing smile.

"Heh...too right." Nichiren replied while knowing that was very true.

"Well, even though they consider themselves rivals they hold a deep respect for eachother. Gai even saved Genma-sensei from the remnants of a sealed tailed beast once, after that they were best friends and eternal rivals.

"Wow, he`s pretty awesome!" Nichiren said while getting exited.

"Yup, sure is." Saruno replied.

"Anyways, its been a long day, seems we spent the entire day walking and talking hehe" Saruno concluded.

"Whoa, is it this late already? Nichiren looked at the time.

"Better get some sleep since we got some lightweight missions tomorrow with the genins." Saruno said.

"Blah..I hate thoose missions...Im not good with kids..." Nichiren replied while holding both his hand behind his head.

"Heh, dont worry, they`ll grow on you, besides its healthy getting to know the kids aswell as you might learn something about youreself once a while too."

"Why does everything you say always make sense..?" Nichiren replied with an annoyed look on his face.

"Price to pay for being a genius" Saruno replied with a smirk on his face.

"Later dumbass, cya in the morning." Nichiren chuckled while waving at Saruno.

"Smell ya later" Saruno replied.

The day after

"Yosh, nice work today guys, next week Ill teach you some shuriken-transforming." Nichiren said to his three students who had been working hard all day.

"Ossuh!"

"Alright Nichiren-sama!"

"Thank you Nichiren-sama!"

The three genins ran off while Nichiren stood staring at their backs.

"Nice kids to be honest...I guess its not so bad after all once they grow on you. Even though they ask insanly dumb question, trip and fall and has to be watched all the time I guess its a learning curve for me aswell..gah..I hate it when Saruno is right...probably because he`s ALWAYS right. Heh..well Im pretty lucky aswell having him as a friend..still pretty insane I beat him in the Chuunin-finals though..ah well..guess I better be off getting home, its getting dark soon so.." Nichiren thought to himself before turning around when he tripped on something behind him.

Nichiren lost balance and grabbed onto whatever he could find before falling to the ground finding himself holding a person. Seems he tripped on the person behind him.

Nichiren took the impact of the fall on himself securing the person on top of him before he looked up.

"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Nichiren screamed out before leaping 5 yards backwards leaving the person on the ground stumbling around.

The person infront of Nichiren looked like a monstrosity of somekind. The person`s entire body was swallowed up, the face looked like something like a chewing-gum ball of immense size with hair on it..the person`s fingers were like sausage`s.

"Identify yourself!" Nichiren demanded while getting ready to draw a kunai from the bag on the back of his belt.

"Nichiren..dont you recognize me?" the person asked with an innocent voice.

"Arienei...AAAAAAAARIIIIIINEI...AAARIENEIWAH...Kuro-chan? What the hell happened to you?" Nichiren asked looking shocked and anxious.

"Some morons at the hospital spread flowers-seeds all across the room where I was lying while I was unconcious. They said it was a troublesome friend of mine but thats ridicoulous, all my friends knows Im allergic to thoose flowers. It was probably one of the nurses...and now look at me...Im hideous!" Kurotaiga cried out.

"Errr...uhm...*cough*...yeah...hum...ye thoose nurses...mphf...what idiots...durr...ehm..." Nichiren was scrathing his head like usual with the mother of all dumb looks on his face.

"But what are you doing outside? Shouldnt you be resting?" Nichiren asked Kurotaiga.

"I couldnt sleep anymore...and like this I feel everyone at the hospital is looking at me...I feel so hideous...I had to get outta there..I didnt know who to turn to..To be honest I dont want anyone to see me like this..you least of all...but I tried convincing the nurses I have a special balm back home for my allergies. It should be able to do something about this rash." Kurotaiga explained.

"Rash...a RASH? You look like a friggin space alien with a horrible skin disease..." Nichiren thought to himself.

"Dont worry Kuro-chan, lets get you home so you can go get that balm" Nichiren replied.

"Oh no, I cant go home like this, father cant see me like this. We have visitors at home, if I go there now I will embarrass everyone." Kurotaiga said.

"Uhm..then what do we do?" Nichiren pondered.

"Can you sneak in for me?" Kurotaiga asked.

"What? Sneak in? Why cant I just knock on the door and request the balm saying its for you?" Nichiren asked.

"Well..my family is abit special..my father is the head of the hyuuga-clan, and we dont allow anyone whos not a family member in at any prize, nor do they lend out family secrets, be it a lamp or a balm." Kurotaiga explained.

"Mattaku...If I sneak in there and they spot me they`ll beat me up so hard my chakra-points will never open again..." Nichiren sighed while looking scared.

"Sorry Nichiren-kun..I know its too much to ask, but Ill manage..It`ll disappear in a week or two hopefully." Kurotaiga said while something that could remind of a smile emerging from her face or whatever it looked like..

"No! Dont worry Kuro-chan, Ill get your balm even if it costs me my life!" Nichiren proclaimed while wiring himself up.

"Are you sure?" Kurotaiga asked.

"You bet! Lets go!" Nichiren announced while he grabbed Kurotaiga`s arm and hasted towards the Huyyga-house.

1 hour later

Nichiren came sneaking out from the back of the Hyuuga house with the balm in his pocket.

"Here, I got it!" Nichiren said while he returned to Kurotaiga.

"Thank you so much Nichiren-kun! Did all go well?" Kurotaiga asked.

"Ah no sweat..Ive had some solid training in concealing myself thanks to my days at school when I was picked on..Loved your room by the way, wish I was as tidy as you are, oh and by the way, if your father talks about your uncle sleeping in the hallway just say you dont know anything about it okay?" Nichiren said.

"Uhm..what?" Kurotaiga asked.

"I kinda had to transfer my Dreamstate Jutsu on your uncle since he woulda noticed me when I was on my way out." Nichiren replied while yet again scratching the back of his head.

"Oh..ok..hehe" Kurotaiga giggled. (Well it sounded like something of a giggle that came out of the hole in her face, it seriously was like a pile of chewed bubblegum with 3 holes)

"Now, lets get away from your house before they notice us, lets go to the park, nobody`s there at this hour." Nichiren said while leading Kurotaiga towards the park.

The park

"Alright, here we are. Here`s the balm." Nichiren said while giving the balm to Kurotaiga.

Kurotaiga opened up the bowl and smeared the balm all over her face, her fingers and reached underneath the robe rubbing alittle bit of the balm on her body.

"There we go, hopefully it wont take long for it to work so I can get back to the hospital." Kurotaiga said while standing alongside Nichiren.

It was late...around 1:00..the moon and stars was as visible as they could ever be..shining brightly and being perfectly reflected by the water beneath Nichiren and Kurotaiga who were standing on a bridge leaning their elbows on the bridge-fence.

"By the way, I heard you were pretty amazing on your last mission Kuro-chan?" Nichiren asked.

"Huh?" Kurotaiga looked weird back at Nichiren. (Well EVERYONE woulda looked weird if they looked

like she does right now!)

"Yeah, Saruno told me you fought of like 40-50 enemies at once!" Nichiren eagerly said.

"They were just regular bandits using ordinary weapons, it was no biggie." Kurotaiga answered while blushing abit (well atleast thats what she probably did under all that bubblegum on her face!)

"Heh..well I still think you are amazing. To be honest I agree completely with Saruno when he said he was terrified of the thought of ever fighting you." Nichiren said while looking at the water.

"Heh..you make me sound like a terrifying big old woman like one of the nurses at the hospital!" Kurotaiga chuckled.

"Well, in that case, trust me when I say then I would be truly terrified." Nichiren replied with a smile.

The two laughed at eachother. (yeah I STILL think she`s laughing underneath all that gum! Its either that or

she`s about to take a huge dump out of the hole in her face!)

"By the way Nichiren-kun, when are you coming back to team 11 for missions?" Kurotaiga asked.

"Who knows..Hokage-sama and Genma-sensei agreed upon I should be resting and taking it easy with missions with the genins until I got fully restored." Nichiren replied with a sigh.

"Isnt it hard? Being alone almost all the time?" Kurotaiga asked.

Nichiren looked down at the water.

"Ye..sometimes its hard..whenever Im alone I tend to remember the old days when I was with my dad.

God I miss him..he was so awesome..for an old man he was the coolest Ive ever known..if he was alive today Im sure I still would think he was the coolest one around. Being someone who dont know where I came from, who I was or anything he was the whole world to me. He taught me so much about myself, life and about Konoha and its lore. I would have wished for you to meet him to see how cool he was.

I can still remember the day I got back home from my chours with the elders in the neighborhood when he lay dead on the livingroom-floor...sometimes I wake up at night remembering every second of that day...sometimes I find myself thinking what life would be right now if he had watched over me from the day I entered the academy and up until now.

Being picked on at school was tough too, allthough most kids just left me alone..after dad died I lived and took care of myself for something like 5-6 years..guess Ive gotten pretty accustomed to being alone..

Atleast up until the day I fought Saruno in the chuunin-finals..

Thoose days were weird for me..people suddenly started saying hello to me..thoose who pointed at me didnt point in the same way they did before...Im not sure I like people thinking of me as a celebrity just because I beat Saruno and that Raido-guy..but it sure beats how they thought of me before.

But after Saruno-kun, Genma-sensei and you befriended me my life has taken a turn for the better..I consider myself the luckiest guy in the world to be part of team 11.

But still...allthough my dreams have lessened when it comes to my dad and my loneliness..I still dont understand why nobody has a story like me..I feel somewhat like Im not from here..why was I found in the woods..why do I have repressed memories from another world lodged deep in the back of my mind..why does pictures of weird things flash in my mind when I sleep...?

Furthermore...I feel like Im a magnet for trouble...Almost first thing I did was nearly kill myself in my last chuunin-battle, secondly I encountered a decreipt crazy old man who was collecting techniques, and when I finally defeated him I paid for it with getting possesed by an ancient demon who managed to kill of the three most important persons in my life...

Like...Ive been through and experienced weird and horrible things so early in my life...what does all this mean? Like...noone of the other teams have had something nearly to what my team has gone through..Im starting to think am I a hassle to the village more than I am of any help...?

I admire Genma-sensei like crazy..he`s like uber-cool and insanly skilled like Ive never seen before..but Ive never got the chance to properly talk to him..I dont know much about him...

And sometimes I feel Saruno-kun has to carry me through the missions..god I would give anything to be as cool and calm as he is...I know he`s just teasing me but I cant help but thinking is he gonna get tired of me always goofing around and screwing up..? After all he is a genius of the Oticho-clan who will more than likely be nominated for Hokage in the future..a goof like me will probably just delay his progress hehe...

And you probably think I`m.." Nichiren got interrupted as Kurotaiga slapped him across the chin.

"Stop your nonsense right this instant." Kurotaiga said with a low timid voice.

Nichiren turned towards Kurotaiga while rubbing his chin, but before he could say "ittteeeeeeeeeeh" a shock-filled expression filled his face.

Kurotaiga`s face, fingers and body had returned back to normal.

The reflection from the water mixed with the light from the moon and the stars made her look absolutely stunning...the most beatiful thing in the whole world with nothing but a silk-thin robe from the hospital around her stood standing infront of Nichiren.

She was almost as high as Nichiren..she was neither thin nor big..her forms were absolute the most perfect he had ever seen..her thighs were perfect..her bum was perking out abit..not flat, but just perfectly perking out...stomach was flat..her breasts were big..not huge..but big..her skin was so soft one could see it with one`s bear eyes...her lips were moderately big and soft...her eyes was of the Hyuuga...all white with some distingtive pupile-forms in the middle..Nichiren could do nothing but stare and stare...being unable to do nothing but admire God`s work who for the record had to be in an insanly good mood when he made her.

But wait...why the slap?

"Uhm..whats wrong Kuro-chan?" Nichiren finally spat out.

"Ive felt sorry for you ever since the first day I met you..learning of your past and what you went through I`ve shed tears for you more than once. Ive come to admire you more than anyone else because of your never-ending will to never give up and your will to find your place in this world. Ill give you that you felt lonely in the past, that you sometimes feel lonely now..but when I hear you talking nonsense like that about your fights, Genma-sensei and Saruno-san I was so aggrovated I didnt even want to hear what you were going to say about me." Kurotaiga said while starting to raise her voice.

"Uhm.." Nichiren struggled with what to say.

"Nichiren-kun...what you experienced in the past with the chuunin-exam, the Warden and the Rinnegan...whats to think about it other than that you perfomed beatifully every single time! Yes you went overboard and almost killed yourself when you defeated Raido..but what did you get in exhange? Your long sought-out respect from the other villagers! The few that still doubted you after your battle with Saruno-san worshipped you as a valuable ninja and protector of our village! Not a celebrity, but someone precious to the village like everyone else! Sure you got caught by the Warden, but what did you do down there? You never gave up hope even though your body was broken and useless and saved everyone down there!

And sure you got the curse of the Rinnegan and let it take over and let it kill us..but WHAT DID YOU DO?

You fucking revived us back to life and single-handedly killed of the demon and banished the Rinnegan itself, something no one has done in 800 friggin years!

You are NICHIREN..you are a ninja and inhabitant of Konoha..you are precious to all of us!

What you do..what you see and what you experience is not something caused by fate...

Its not something thats ill-founded for thoose around you as long as you dont choose it to be...

Fate...everyone will die...and fate will come for you...but its up to YOU what you do in the meanwhile

before your fate comes before you.

I guess loneliness can do something with the minds of the ones that suffer it..but you are not alone anymore Nichiren...Im not gonna start telling you about all the times Genma-sensei and Saruno-kun talk about you on our missions when you were back at the hospital..they admire you like no one else..

I admire you like no one else...

Like no one else..." Kurotaiga said while slowly lowering her voice with her face looking down getting embarrased for raising her voice.

Nichiren reached out his arm and laid one finger under Kurotaiga`s cheek and emotioned her to look up while looking at her asking:

"Were you actually cursing a while back there...?" Nichiren asked while smiling with a stupid expression on his face.

"I probably did...heh..." Kurotaiga replied still looking embarrased.

"I...Im sorry Kuro-chan...your right...I was kinda speaking out loud..but your right..I guess your right.." Nichiren replied while YET AGAIN scratching the back of his head.

"Damn straight I am." Kurotaiga replied with a grin on her face.

"Heh..yeah..." Nichiren replied STILL SCRATCHING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!

Nichiren and Kurotaiga were both looking down on the ground infront of themselves, both with a loose smile on their face..both somewhat relived it didnt turn out to be a fight.

After a short minute of pure silence and staring onto the ground Kurotaiga reached out both her hands.

She took Nichiren`s hand and slowly raised it up and gently rubbed his hand across her chin while looking at Nichiren with her big beatiful white eyes.

"Dont ever change Nichiren...always be that wonderful and beatiful person you`ve always been.."

Kurotaiga took two steps forward and laid her head on Nichiren`s shoulder while wrapping her arms around him. Normally Nichiren would start shaking like crazy at this point but for some reason Kurotaiga`s presence made him calm and peaceful so he just returned the favor and wrapped his arm around Kurotaiga`s body and hugged her tightly.

"Holy crap your so cold Kuro-chan! No wonder your freezing with only that little robe on you! We should get you back to the hospital." Nichiren said while looking anxious.

"Dont worry, I`d like to stay here for a while longer, Ill be alright." Kurotaiga answered.

Suddenly Nichiren could feel a warm feeling surrounding the couple who stood hugging eachother.

Kurotaiga had started flowing chakra out of all her chakra-points which surrounded them like a thick film of chakra that warmed them up shielding them from the cold night.

It was beatiful..everything Nichiren had dreamt of in love was between his arms...everything was perfect...it was a new feeling of happiness Nichiren had never ever experienced before.

"Tell me again why you call me -chan Nichiren-kun..." Kurotaiga suddenly asked.

Que the shaking...where was the calmness when Nichiren needed it the most?

"Eh...uhm...oof...durr...erm.." Nichiren looked like Gjæta trying to answer what a toothbrush was for.

Kurotaiga looked up with her big beatiful eyes while smiling. This didnt excactly help Nichiren and his shaking.

"Erm...uhm...dooooh...aaaarieneei...bakkanah...uhm...fåkkan fanan helvetan oowæææ`an..." Nichiren thought to himself.

Kurotaiga laid her head back on Nichiren`s shoulder.

"Its alright Nichiren-kun...you dont have to answer." Kurotaiga said while resting her head on Nichiren`s shoulder.

"I love you..." Nichiren suddenly said right before Kurotaiga finished her last sentence.

"What?" Kurotaiga said while opening her eyes looking shocked. She kinda knew he liked her,

but loved her?

"Yeah...Ive loved you from the day I met you...from the day I met you at the Hokage`s office when we were officially made team 11, from our first mission, seeing you fight, seeing you sit by my bed at the hospital, seeing you do whatever...everything you do is so damn beatiful...Ive always thought you were the most beatiful thing I ever saw...I love you Kuro-chan..." Nichiren said while stuttering.

Kurotaiga just stared at Nichiren with her big eys still looking shocked..

"Uhm...I...eh...well I woulda...or atleast Ive tried telling you before...but you are the daughter of the head of the noble Hyuuga-clan..I am a poor ninja from the other side of the village..I never felt like I was good enough for..." Nichiren once again recieved a slap to the chin..but this time it wasnt nearly as violent.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurotaiga said with a look on her face which would melt Nichiren anytime and anywhere.

Under the moon and the stars..as the reflection from the river beneath shined upon the couple standing on the bridge they kissed for the very first time...a kiss that never seemed to end as both lost theirselves into the other for each passing second..

After a little while they were back at hugging eachother...Kurotaiga resting her head once again on Nichiren`s shoulder while he was resting his on the top of her head.

Kurotaiga`s hair smelled excactly like the rest of her...perfect.

They stood hugging eachother for about 10 minutes withtout expressing a word before Nichiren finally broke the silence.

"Kuro-chan, theres nothing more I want than spend an eternity just like this..but I really think you should be heading back to the hospital. They are more than likely looking for you and I dont think its very healthy pouring out all that chakra like that." Nichiren said while smiling towards her.

"I agree, its getting pretty late isnt it?" Kurotaiga smiled back.

They rushed back to the hospital where almost all the personell was looking for Kurotaiga.

"Blah..I can see the nurse..no way Im going back there to let her beat me up again." Nichiren said.

"Uhm..why? Did she beat you up? How come?" Kurotaiga asked.

"Oh..heh..uhm...durr...fanan helvetan opsan" Nichiren thought to himself.

"Oh eh nothing..its a long story Ill tell you some other time hehe." Nichiren replied while GUESS WHAT!: SCRATHING THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!

"Hehe..okay, Ill take it from here, you should be off home aswell Nichiren-kun." Kurotaiga said.

"Dont mind me, just go back to your room and get better. Me and Saruno-kun will be waiting for you." Nichiren said while smiling towards Kurotaiga.

"Thank you Nichiren-kun..and thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time..but lets not be hasty with this ok..? I wanna think this through and everything if you see what I mean?" Kurotaiga said while getting ready to departure.

"Oh..yeah..sure, of course Kuro-chan" Nichiren replied being abit disappointed.

Was it all just a blaff...? Just a one-time incident...?

Kurotaiga was kneeling down in the bushes with Nichiren looking to see if the coast was clear getting ready to run before she suddenly turned around and kissed Nichiren once before saying:

"I love you too..." Kurotaiga said with a honest and loving expression on her face before running off.

Kurotaiga successfully got to her room and tucked herself back into bed

And Nichiren..?

Well heh..he was still kneeling in the bushes in the excact same spot where Kurotaiga left him looking like a nuclear-bomb of feelings just exploded in him..

"Dad...if you were here now I woulda sooooooo hassled you with loads of bragging about finding the most beatiful girl in the whole wide world..." Nichiren sighed a long "haaaaaaaaaaah" before something terrible broke his paralyzis.

"YOU! HAVENT YOU LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET!" Someone screamed out when noticing Nichiren.

"Huh..who is...HOLY HELL MOTHER OF DIM-FRYX-JAHAL-HANEFAAAAAAAR!"

Nichiren came roaring fast as a rocket out of the bushes sprinting as fast as his legs could move him with the old hag nurse right behind him.

"Holy crap she`s fast! But it seems Im a tad faster than her, I`ll probably outrun her in manner of seconds!"

Nichiren thought to himself while running for his life. Suddenly he could hear some screaming on the other side of the corner:

"! DOOOOOOOOOGGEH DOGGEH DOGGEH! DOOOOOOOOOOGGE DOGGE DOGGE! LASTO SPAAAAARTO! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOALLLLLLLL!"

Before Nichiren could reveal the whereabouts of the screaming he crashed with the green lightning and both tumbled to the ground.

Before Nichiren could even see what was going on Gai was back up on his feet before he said/screamed:

"YOOOOOOSH! THATS SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH FOR YOU! ACCIDENTS DO HAPPEN BUT WITH SUCH YOUTHFUL ENERGY OVERFLOWING ONE`S BODY LIKE YOURS AND MINE THINGS LIKE THEESE CAN HAPPEN! LUCKILY WE ARE BOTH BLESSED WITH SUCH BEATIFUL BODYLINES, MUSCULAR STRENGTH AND YOUTHFUL SPIRIT THAT WE GET RIGHT BACK UP ON OUR FEETS! FORGIVE OUR COLLISON FOR THE SAKE OF THIS REFRESHING FACE OF MINE, BUT I MUST BE ON MY WAY! !

"Ehm...ossuh..." was all Nichiren could reply.

And before Nichiren could think "Weirdo" Gai was off leaving only a trail of dust.

"Alright...2 things..you are weird no matter what Saruno says, and whats the thing about training like that at this hour...?" Nichiren pondered while looking after Gai.

Right after that last thought pain shreeked through the back of Nichiren`s neck.

"GOTCHA!"

_**The author has decided to ban the following fight from the chapter as its gore-levels are to severe for the series. **_

_**We hope for your patience and understanding and thank you in advance. **_

Konoha Hospital

Nichiren opened his eyes...the whole world was spinning. He quickly noticed the insane pain that flew throughout his whole body. His arms and legs were all somewhat lifeless.

He turned around his head noticing Saruno and Genma standing beside his bed.

"So...back here yet again huh?" Saruno chuckled.

"Erhm...Nichiren-kun? I thought we agreed upon you taking it easy and recover abit but right now you look even worse than when you were brought back from the Warden-incident." Genma said while looking confused.

"Uhm..ye well its a long story..hehe..." Nichiren smiled while looking dumb trying to ignore the pain enough to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh well..we`ll wait for as long as it takes Nichiren-kun, just try to keep yourself abit out of trouble long enough so we can get a mission together huh?" Genma said while smiling to Nichiren.

"Ossuh!" Nichiren replied with a big smile.

"Cya later then, we`ll be off to the land of vegetables for a quick pickup of deliverance to Konoha. When we return I expect you to be waiting for us. Take care!" Genma said smiling while waving at Nichiren.

"You can count on that sensei!" Nichiren replied looking eagerly back at them.

Right after Genma left Saruno was on his way to leave and close the door before he turned around.

"Oh, and by the way; might wanna take a shower and wash of that parfume so Genma-sensei wont so easily figure out what you and Kuro-san were up to last night." Saruno said with a clever smile and blink.

"WHA...!"

"Later buddy!" Saruno slammed the door before Nichiren could even finish his shocked yell.

"That god damn dickhead! Why is it that he always knows about EVERYTHING!" Nichiren screamed out.

The door opened up with a loud bang and in came the old hag once again.

"STILL DONT RESPECT THE RULES OF THE HOSPITAL CONCERNING ABSOLUTE ORDER?" The old hag screamed at Nichiren.

"Crap...!"

Here we go again.

_****_To be continued...


End file.
